


There are no atheists in foxholes (Italian Translation)

by Smalltimedreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Shipwreck, Tragedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 61,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalltimedreams/pseuds/Smalltimedreams
Summary: “Pensi che la rivedremo?” domanda Harry dopo un minuto. “Londra?”Louis sbatte le palpebre, guardando in basso. Potrebbero benissimo passare il resto delle loro vite su quest’isola, e sono entrambi molto consci di ciò. Probabilmente tutti pensano che sono morti ormai, comunque. I loro appartamenti verranno venduti, e le loro famiglie faranno i funerali, e la vita andrà avanti senza di loro. Anche se verranno salvati, sono già passati giorni. La notizia del naufragio ha decisamente raggiunto Londra ormai.  Non sanno se ci sia stato qualche tentativo nel cercare dei sopravvissuti, ma non sanno nemmeno quanto distanti siano dal relitto, o quanto lontano le persone li cercheranno, o se qualcuno conosce addirittura quale isola ci sia qui e, che è molto possibile che loro abbiano già cercato e si siano fermati nel cercare sopravvissuti, e nessuno sa che loro sono qui e-“Non lo so,” dice Louis, prima che possa iniziare ad impanicarsi. “Lo spero, ma non lo so.”O, il mare prende tutto da Louis, ma gli dà in cambio più di quello che lui abbia mai potuto chiedere.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [there are no atheists in foxholes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910356) by [suspendrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspendrs/pseuds/suspendrs). 



> Buongiorno!  
> Questa è la mia prima traduzione dopo ANNI (sì, sono passati davvero anni dall'ultima volta), e sono un po' preoccupata, se devo essere sincera.  
> Ho deciso, comunque, di tradurre questa storia perché mi ha lasciato davvero un buon sapore in bocca e ha conquistato un pezzettino del mio cuoricino mentre praticamente i miei occhi la divoravano.  
> Cercherò di tradurre almeno una volta ogni 10 giorni, se lascio passare più di dieci giorni da un capitolo all'altro, avete il permesso di tirarmi dietro pomodori. Si scherza, spero davvero di essere puntuale sempre.  
> Per quanto riguarda la traduzione: la potete trovare anche su wattpad
> 
> Spero vi piaccia! Ci sentiamo presto.  
> @smalltimedreams

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=zwcozm)

 

C'è un luccichio sopra l'acqua che si increspa e brilla con le piccole onde mosse e fa male agli occhi di Louis, anche attraverso gli occhiali da sole posati sul naso. Fa piacevolmente caldo oggi, non così caldo da far sudare, ma abbastanza da non farlo sentire male nel farsi aria con la sua carta d'imbarco come la diva che è.

Charles rallenta lentamente dietro di lui, tirando la valigia dietro di lui come se pesasse più di lui e non fosse tipo letteralmente su delle rotelle. Louis alzerebbe gli occhi al cielo, ma questi stanno già soffrendo a causa di quel luccichio spietato dell'acqua sotto il molo.  
  


"Ci siamo quasi, amore," dice Louis, guardando verso il suo fidanzato, oltre la sua spalla. Charles si lamenta un po' e fa alcuni passi lunghi finché non si trova vicino a Louis, sospirando con sollievo quando Louis piega il biglietto verso la sua direzione per fargli aria.

"Fa così caldo fuori," si lamenta. La sua faccia è tutta rossa e chiazzata, il naso rosa sotto gli occhiali come se si stesse bruciando. Louis ha la sensazione che alla fine della crociera starà frequentando una aragosta.

"Non fa così tanto caldo," dice Louis, continuando a fare aria a Charles mentre avanzano lentamente nella fila. "Non appena saliremo sulla nave possiamo trovare una piscina e rinfrescarci un po', sì?"

Charles geme in agonia e Louis ridacchia, girandosi per valutare il progresso della coda. Sono lontani dai membri della crew di poche persone, e poi riusciranno a salire sulla nave, dove ci sarà l'aria condizionata se tutto va bene, per il bene di Charles almeno.

Alcuni lamenti e ansimi frustrati dopo, i loro biglietti vengono controllati e sono sulla nave, che, per la felicità di Charles, è buia e fresca. Louis spinge i suoi occhiali da sole sopra la testa e fa strada superando la reception e la hall, tenendo d'occhio il numero della loro camera.

Louis non poteva permettersi le camere più belle della nave con il salario di un insegnante di teatro, ma ne aveva presa una più lussuosa di quella che avrebbe di norma preso. E' una bella vacanza, deve ammettere; se tutto va seguendo i piani, scenderà dalla nave fra una settimana fidanzato ufficialmente con l'uomo che si muove in modo sconnesso nel corridoio dietro di lui.

Trova la camera in fondo alla hall dietro l'angolo al bordo della nave, hanno una finestra che affaccia sul mare. Charles lascia cadere immediatamente la sua valigia una volta superata la porta e poi si lascia cadere sul letto, mentre Louis va a dare un'occhiata al bagno.

È abbastanza grande, per quanto i bagni sulle navi da crociera possano essere. C'è una grandissima doccia e due lavandini, e l'intera camera a quanto pare è fatta di marmo. Se questa nave affonda, pensa Louis, il bagno sarà quello che la porterà giù.

La camera di per sé è bellissima; ha i temi nautici, ovviamente, bianchi luminosi e blu marini con piccole ancore sulle lenzuola. Il tappeto è blu scuro e estremamente soffice quando Louis si toglie le scarpe da ginnastica e corre per la camera per buttarsi sul letto vicino a Charles.

"Ti piace la stanza?" domanda, picchiettando con le dita la testa sudata di Charles. Dio, pensa Louis, tipico uomo Inglese, sudato e bruciato per quindici minuti sotto il sole.

Charles si gira e si siede con un sospiro drammatico, guardando intorno alla camera. "Deliziosa," decide, guardando oltre la sua spalla verso Louis con un sorriso. "Hai fatto bene, Lou."

"Grazie," dice Louis, soddisfatto, muovendosi sul letto e incrociando i piedi alle caviglie.

Charles impiega soltanto quattro secondi nel raggiungerlo, premendo le sue dita nelle costole per farlo dimenare.

Charles non è molto più grande di lui, un po' più morbido dove Louis è più appuntito, più spesso dove Louis è più sodo.

Ha dei capelli chiari e un viso liscio, e si lamenta quando Louis non si rade per alcuni giorni perché si graffia facilmente, ma a Louis piace abbastanza tenere la sua barba lunga alcune volte.

Charles lo bacia castamente, principalmente perché Louis ha un po' di barba ora, e poi si siede. "Quindi, cosa c'è da fare? Hai preparato una sorta di itinerario?" domanda.

"Nope," Louis dice, compiaciuto. "Ho prenotato la camera e ci ho portati qui, la mia parte è fatta."

"Cazzone," Charles borbotta, staccandosi da lui e prendendo il depliant sul comodino. "Oh, potremmo fare un tour dietro le quinte della nave! Quello sì che sarebbe figo," dice, mostrando a Louis la pagina.

"C'è un bar al piano di sopra," dice Louis, guardando a malapena il depliant.

"Potremmo prendere lezioni di danza! Oh, Louis per favore, prendiamo lezioni di danza?"

Louis scoppierebbe a ridere, ma sa che Charles non sta scherzando, purtroppo. "Sembra divertente" mente. "Oppure, per esempio, c'è un bar al piano di sopra."

"Ogni volta che andiamo in qualsiasi posto vuoi solo ubriacarti," dice Charles, sfogliando il depliant distrattamente. "Andiamo a vedere una spettacolo di magia!"

"Andiamo a ubriacarci," dice Louis, spostandosi verso il lato di Charles, "e metterò su io uno spettacolo di magia per te proprio qui."

"Ew," Charles ride, respingendolo. "Questa è la cosa più etero che tu abbia mai detto"

"Be', non avrai nessuna magia stanotte allora" sbuffa Louis, scendendo dal letto e aprendo la valigia per cercare il suo costume. "Ho intenzione di trovare una piscina. Vuoi unirti?"

Charles lascia cadere il depliant e va verso la sua valigia, mentre Louis entra dentro il bagno per cambiarsi. La nave non lascerà il porto per alcune ore, ma Louis vuole solo uscire dalla sua stanza e iniziare a divertirsi.

Se inizia ad accontentare Charles e a seguire i suoi terribili interessi ora, avrà perso, e questa finirà con l'essere la più lunga crociera della sua vita. Vuole che questo sia divertente, e pensa che lo sarà, finché riuscirà a mantenere il controllo su ogni cosa che succede.  
  


-

Non è che l'amore è sopravvalutato, non proprio, ma nella vita reale è difficilmente quello che è nei film. Louis sta con Charles dai tempi dell'università, il che significa sei anni interi, sette la prossima primavera. Si sente a suo agio con lui ora più di ogni altra cosa, il che è piacevole, per un verso. Non ci sono sorprese, nessun indovinello, nessuna insicurezza nella loro relazione. Louis non sente le farfalle nello stomaco quando lo guarda, non passa le ore pensando a lui quando sono distanti, non rimane ancorato nel suo abbraccio solo per il gusto di starci.

Pensa che sia piacevole che loro non siano troppo sdolcinati e disgustosi insieme; sono indipendenti come due persone in una relazione possono essere, ma alla fine di ogni giornata vanno a casa l'uno dall'altro.

Questa è la prima vera relazione reale di Louis, e non ha mai sperimentato l'amore al di fuori di questo. Era uno che faceva molto sesso occasionale all'università, specialmente quando stava cercando di capire se stesso, ma una volta trovato Charles, è riuscito finalmente a sentirsi a suo agio abbastanza per sistemarsi. Le cose sono andate abbastanza bene da non far trovare loro una ragione per separarsi in sei anni, perciò Louis suppone che sia arrivato il momento di mettergli un anello al dito.

Certo, Charles può essere fastidioso a volte e hanno le loro liti occasionali riguardo al fatto che Louis sia meno affettuoso di un pesce rosso, ma funzionano, tutto funziona.

Louis ha un altro drink nella mano e non è del tutto sicuro da dove arrivi questo; la gente è tutta la notte che gli offre drink, incoraggiandolo, perché è rumoroso e divertente quando è ubriaco, richiama l'attenzione e ama l'attenzione.

E' in una maglietta rosso granata scollata e in skinny jeans neri più stretti della sua stessa pelle, ed è circondato da persone, ragazzi e ragazze, e tutti ridono per qualcosa che lui sta dicendo. Sta raccontando una storia, ma è abbastanza sicuro che se la stia inventando, diventando sempre più oltraggioso per far continuare a ridere i suoi fans.

È sempre stato un po' una puttana in cerca di attenzioni, se deve essere onesto. Ama il brivido dovuto al far ridere la gente, al renderla felice, all'essere ricordato. Gli piace essere in grado di illuminare la stanza con una storia o alcuni scherzi, ed è abbastanza bravo in questo dai tempi dell'università. E' spumeggiante di natura, parla con le sue mani, agitando il drink finché non si ricorda di berlo.

L'alcol scorre caldo nelle sue vene, ed è sicuro di avere molto più quello rispetto al sangue ormai, ma non è neanche vicino alla fine.

C'è questo ragazzo che continua a cercare di interromperlo, come se anche lui volesse un po' di attenzione. Louis continua a dirgli di stare zitto, ma il ragazzo è persistente, e Louis è un po' troppo andato per litigarci propriamente. Si arrende alla fine, spingendosi fuori dalla ressa e verso il bar, dove è abbastanza sicuro di aver lasciato il suo ragazzo un paio di ore fa.

Charles cerca di allontanarsi quando Louis sta facendo una scenata, più sottomesso e felice di guardare da una certa distanza. Gli piacciono un paio di drink, ma non si ubriaca mai come Louis, probabilmente cosicché almeno uno di loro sia abbastanza conscio per arrivare a casa alla fine della serata.

Louis lo trova a sorseggiare un qualcosa di rosa ed effervescente al bar, e persino da dietro è in grado di dire che il linguaggio del corpo di Charles è civettuolo.

La sua testa è reclinata e il suo mignolo è infuori, le sue gambe aperte abbastanza da sembrare invitanti sopra lo sgabello del bar.

Il ragazzo con cui sta parlando sembra un coglione, con una stupida camicia di seta a malapena abbottonata infilata dentro jeans a vita alta, un paio di occhiali sopra la testa come una fascia.

Louis scivola dietro Charles e si sistema sopra le sue spalle, lanciando una drammatica occhiata veloce al ragazzo solo per fargli sapere che non è impressionato.

"Ciao, piccolo," dice Charles, lasciando un bacio sulla guancia di Louis. "Ti stai divertendo?"

"Mhm," Louis mormora, rubando il bicchiere dalla mano di Charles e facendo un sorso. "Che buono. Cos'è?"

"Un tipo di sangria, o una roba del genere" alza le spalle Charles. "Harry l'ha preso per me."

Gli occhi di Louis si spostano ancora sull'altro ragazzo, e mette giù il bicchiere senza grazia. "Chi?"

"Ciao," dice Camicia Di Seta Coglione, salutando Louis con le sue dita stupidamente lunghe. Ha una croce tatuata sulla mano come una qualunque ragazzina bianca dell'America del sud. Louis resiste a malapena nell'alzare gli occhi al cielo. "Mi chiamo Harry."

Louis mormora ancora, rubando un altro sorso dal drink di Charles perché ha in qualche modo perso il suo e non è abbastanza ubriaco per parlare con qualcuno che ha questo aspetto. Ancora però, non pensa sia possibile essere abbastanza ubriachi per parlare con qualcuno che ha questo aspetto.

"Stavamo solo chiacchierando," dice Charles, riprendendosi il drink prima che Louis lo possa finire. "Anche Harry è di Londra."

"Penso che il 90% delle persone su questa nave sia di Londra, amore," dice Louis.

"In realtà," Coglione Harry dice, "Ho incontrato una coppia prima che viene dalla Svezia, e c'è una famiglia tedesca nella camera accanto alla mia."

"Fortunati," borbotta Louis, ignorando la gomitata gentile che Charles gli dà nelle costole come punizione.

Harry sembra che stia per dire qualcos'altro, probabilmente qualcosa di fastidioso come le altre cose che ha detto, così Louis sospira e si raddrizza. Forse dovrebbe lavorare sull'essere un po' meno critico. Forse domani.

"Letto?" dice a bassa voce, solo per Charles, perché quello è il metodo più facile per spingerlo via da ogni situazione.

Charles sospira ma sorride, sempre divertito dalle buffonate di Louis. Louis è probabilmente un po' più fortunato di quello che pensa di essere. "Ciao, Harry," dice, lasciando che Louis lo trascini fuori dal bar e sul ponte principale della nave.

E' tardi, forse quasi le due del mattino, ma la nave è ben illuminata e le luci dan fastidio alla testa di Louis un po'.

Charles fa strada verso la loro camera quando Louis indietreggia un po' per proteggere i suoi occhi sensibili, aiutandolo a scendere le scale quando le gambe andate di Louis sembrano dimenticare come funzionare esattamente.

"Harry è simpatico, sai," dice Charles, una volta che la parte più infida della loro camminata è finita e sono quasi alla stanza. "Stava solo socializzando."

Louis ride con una risata nasale, appoggiandosi pesantemente al fianco di Charles mentre lui sblocca la porta. "Nessuna persona di quell'aspetto socializza e basta."

Charles alza gli occhi al cielo e guida Louis dentro la stanza, tenendolo in piedi in forma eretta per valutare quanto sia realmente ubriaco. Louis sorride in un modo che spera sia allettante e cerca di piegare il suo fianco, ma finisce con l'inciampare addosso al petto di Charles.

"Va bene, è ora di andare a dormire per te, "decide Charles, facendo sedere Louis sul letto e mettendosi in ginocchio per slacciargli le scarpe.

"Ora di andare a dormire per me," canticchia Louis, rendendo il lavoro di Charles più difficile muovendosi mentre tenta di svestirlo.

Charles sbuffa fuori una risata e porta di peso Louis a letto, una volta che Louis è in mutande e Charles gli ha messo il pigiama. Louis lascia che lui lo coccoli, infreddolito dall'aria di fuori, e Charles si addormenta in tempo record con il viso schiacciato nel petto di Louis.

Anche Louis cerca di appisolarsi, ma non importa quanto giri la testa, non riesce ad allontanarsi dall'odore dei capelli di Charles. Dovrebbe essere confortante, probabilmente, il profumo del suo fidanzato, ma sa solo di shampoo vecchio e testa e Louis non può fare a meno che trovarlo nauseabondo.

Riesce ad addormentarsi alla fine, la testa girata da Charles con il viso dentro al cuscino, l'alcol che lo anestetizza. Si sveglierà domani con un dolore al collo e postumi della sbronza disgustosi ma, tutto considerato, non odia questa crociera finora.  
  
  
  


-  
  
  
  


Passano la mattinata a letto il che, con quanto ha bevuto Louis la notte prima, è abbastanza normale.

A Charles non sembrano dispiacere le ora extra che passa a letto, perché ha imparato a prendersi le coccole dove e quando le può avere dopo tutti gli anni passati con Louis. Louis diventa super coccoloso quando non si sente bene, specialmente quando è in hangover, e Charles adora tutto l'affetto che può assorbire in mattine come questa.

Non è che Louis non sia una persona coccolosa, o che non gli piaccia dimostrare affetto; è solo che alcune volte gli sembra un po' forzato con Charles, e non gli piace. Ama gli abbracci e le coccole di solito, specialmente con la sua famiglia, ma con Charles, preferisce mantenere le loro coccole speciali e sacre.

Charles gli ordina del tè e la colazione dal servizio in camera, e riescono a rimanere in camera fino a quasi mezzogiorno. A quell'ora ormai, Louis ha più o meno smaltito il mal di testa, e il tè gli ridà sempre carica, non importa quanto male si senta. Charles muore dalla voglia di uscire dalla stanza e Louis suppone di essere in grado di gestire il tutto ormai, permettendo a Charles finalmente di trascinarlo fuori dal letto e dentro al costume. Si mette una t-shirt larga addosso e un capellino da baseball, perché non ha molta voglia di esporsi al sole, e finalmente lascia che Charles lo conduca al ponte principale.

Ci sono persone che gironzolano, la maggior parte che è o sdraiata sulle sdraio o che sta chiacchierando al bordo del ponte, sporgendosi contro le ringhiere. Fa caldo fuori, ma non eccessivamente, e Louis si sente bene nascosto e coperto dai suoi occhiali.

"Guarda," dice Charles, indicando un gruppo di ragazze vicino alla ringhiera. Stanno sorseggiando qualcosa da delle vere ananas, il che assomiglia molto a quello che Louis sperava di fare in questa crociera. "Trovaci delle sedie, voglio scoprire dove li hanno presi."

Louis mormora d'accordo e Charles corre via, lasciandolo solo a studiare le due sedie vicino tra di loro. Trova una fila di sedie vuote poste al lato destro della nave e si muove verso di loro per rivendicarle, tirandole vicino cosicché nessuno arrivi e rubi la seconda sedia prima che Charles torni.

Cerca Charles tra la folla, fissando le persone e guardandole mentre aspetta. E' ancora un po' fiacco e non del tutto sveglio, e vuole suole che Charles torni indietro con qualcosa di fresco così da poterlo sorseggiare e dopo forse fare un pisolino sotto il sole.

Charles lo trova alcuni minuti più tardi, troppo gasato per i drink nelle mani. "Sono solo smoothies," dice, porgendone uno a Louis. "Ne ho preso uno all'ananas e mango, e un altro alla fragola e banana, quale preferisci?"

"Fragola," decide Louis, accettando il drink e dando a Charles un buffetto sulla guancia come ringraziamento.

E' abbastanza grande e deve tenerlo con entrambe le mani per fare un sorso, ma finalmente sente di star vivendo la vera vita da crociera.

Charles si mette comodo sulla sedia e Louis si stende sulla sua, scalciando via i sandali e spaparanzandosi. Charles ha portato un libro, Louis per tanto non si sente male a mettersi le cuffiette, e perciò così passa il pomeriggio.

Si sbarazza della t-shirt ancor prima che il sudore cominci ad accumularsi nelle cunette delle sue clavicole e sotto le braccia. Non ha portato la crema solare, ma non gli dispiace molto lasciare che il sole penetri nella sua pelle mentre vaga dentro e fuori uno stato di coscienza.

A un certo punto, Charles gli sfila una delle cuffiette per dirgli che va a riempire i loro drink, e forse a trovare qualche cosa da mangiare per cena. C'è una festa al ponte superiore stasera alla quale vuole andare, perciò sarebbe una bella idea cenare più presto, specialmente se Louis ha intenzione di bere tanto come ha fatto la scorsa sera.

A Louis non dispiace molto rimanere solo, si rimette le cuffiette e torna a sonnecchiare.

E' a un passo dall'addormentarsi seriamente quando la sua pelle inizia a prudere, si sente come se qualcuno lo stesse guardando, e apre un occhio per investigare.

Qualcuno si è seduto in una sedia vuota alla sua destra, non quella che Charles ha appena abbandonato, ma una che è vuota da tutto il pomeriggio. Louis non presta attenzione alla persona, lasciando che il suo occhio si richiuda, ma si sente ancora come se qualcuno lo stesse guardando, quindi alla fine si toglie le cuffiette e si guarda in giro.

Il ragazzo arrossisce, distogliendo immediatamente lo sguardo. Louis è a un passo dal ritornare al suo pisolino quando il ragazzo lo guarda ancora, e fastidio nasce nel suo petto.

"Posso aiutarti?" dice Louis, togliendo gli occhiali da sole per guardare storto il ragazzo. Sembra abbastanza familiare, ma Louis non riesce a collocarlo.

"Scusa," dice immediatamente, arrossendo ancora di più, anche se fa un sorrisetto. "Giuro che non stavo fissando."

"Uh, okay," Louis si corruccia, dandogli un'occhiata veloce. Subito realizza come conosce questo ragazzo: è la testa di cazzo del bar della scorsa notte, quello vestito come un assoluto coglione che stava flirtando con il fidanzato di Louis.

Harry si chiama, Louis ne è abbastanza sicuro. Che nome fastidioso.

"Mi stavo solo domandando se dovessi svegliarti o no," dice Harry. "Sembra che tu stia prendendo fuoco, è tutto."

Louis guarda giù verso di sé, picchiettando con le dita la pancia e vedendo che il colore della pelle cambia sotto le sue dita.

"Oh, grazie amico," dice Louis, sporgendosi indietro per abbassare la sdraio verso il basso e girandosi per far prendere il sole alla schiena. Si riposiziona gli occhiali e abbassa la testa, nascondendo il viso tra le braccia, mettendo solo una cuffietta così da poter sentire se arriva Charles.

Chiude di nuovo gli occhi, ma può ancora sentire gli occhi di Harry su di lui, quindi alla fine si alza sul gomito e sbuffa mentre lo guarda.

Harry ridacchia, il viso rosso barbabietola ora, anche mentre abbassa la testa. "D'accordo, scusa, ora stavo decisamente fissando."

Louis non sa nemmeno cosa dire a quello, lo stomaco che fa un tuffo in modo scomodo. Vuole che Charles torni così può dire a questo ragazzo di andare a fanculo, e Charles la smetterà di provare a convincerlo che sia un bravo ragazzo.

"Hai davvero una bella schiena," dice Harry, come se il silenzio scioccato di Louis fosse un invito ad andare avanti. "Cioè, oggettivamente, sei davvero un bel ragazzo. E' piuttosto difficile non fissarti."

"Senti, amico," dice Louis, un po' troppo forte, prima che Harry possa scavarsi una tomba più profonda.

"Sei molto simpatico e tutto, ma so che sai che ho un fidanzato. Ci stavi provando con lui giusto ieri sera," dice, non colpito.

Harry diventa paonazzo, e Louis è sicuro che abbia raggiunto il colorito più scuro possibile ormai. "Speravo davvero non lo ricordassi," ride nervosamente Harry, grattandosi la parte posteriore del collo.

"Be'," sospira Louis, non facendo nulla per mascherare quanto sia infastidito.

"Senti, mi dispiace molto riguardo quello," dice Harry. Sembra davvero sincero, quindi Louis gli dà il beneficio del dubbio e continua ad ascoltarlo. "Non sapevo avesse un fidanzato, altrimenti non gli avrei parlato affatto."

"Voglio dire, va bene," dice Louis disinteressato. "Solo stai nel tuo, d'accordo? Siamo felici noi due insieme."

"Sì?" mormora Harry, sporgendosi in dietro sulla sedia, ma guardando ancora Louis.

"Sì," dice Louis, qualcosa di strano che gli pizzica le interiora all'implicazione che qualcuno stia mettendo in dubbio la relazione con Charles. "Che cazzo? Ma perché stai ancora parlando con me, amico?"

"Scusa," dice Harry, facendo un sorriso strano. E' così strano. "Mi riesce soltanto difficile allontanarmi da te."

"Sei così strano," dice Louis, prendendolo in giro. "Vattene, per favore."

"D'accordo, d'accordo, va bene," dice Harry, sedendosi. "Ma, solo una cosa prima che me ne vada. Voglio dire, cioè, ci stavo provando con il tuo fidanzato ieri sera, ma non lo avrei fatto se avessi saputo che tu fossi coinvolto nella situazione."

"Lo hai già detto, amico," Louis ruota gli occhi al cielo. "Ma grazie, buono a sapersi."

"No, intendevo che non ci avrei provato con lui perché tu sei molto di più il mio tipo," dice Harry. Sembra così sincero, così sinceramente onesto che fa bollire il sangue di Louis.

"Ma che cazzo," sputa fuori Louis.

"Scusa, dovevo dirlo," dice Harry, ridendo, raccogliendo le sue cose mentre si alza.

"Stai lontano da me," dice Louis, scuotendo la testa. "Seriamente, o chiamo la sicurezza."

"Me ne vado, me ne vado," dice Harry, allontanandosi con le sue mani in alto in arresa, il sorrisetto irritante ancora sul viso anche se sta arrossendo. "Scusami ancora."

Louis si assicura che si allontani realmente, e poi ruota la testa dall'altra parte e si sdraia di nuovo. Si sente come se stesse per gridare, teso e offeso, l'opposto di rilassato, come invece dovrebbe essere. Non ha alcuna idea di chi pensi di essere quel ragazzo o perché pensi di aver alcun diritto a parlare con Louis in quel modo, ma si sente violato e trattato come un oggetto e questo non gli piace.

Charles torna alcuni minuti più tardi, due nuovi smoothies e un piatto di gamberi nelle sue mani.

"Ho portato uno snack," dice, poggiando il piatto tra le due sedie e porgendo lo smoothie a Louis. "Anche se tu sembri molto uno snack in questo momento."

Louis ride, lasciando andar via dal suo corpo un po' di tensione. "Grazie, amore," dice, prendendo un lungo sorso dal suo smoothie e lasciando che Charles lo imbocchi con un pezzo di gambero.

"Seriamente, questi shorts ti fanno un culo bellissimo," dice Charles distrattamente, infilandosi un pezzo di gambero in bocca. "Bellissimo."

"Così ho sentito," borbotta Louis, appoggiando la testa sulle sue braccia piegate.

"Hm?" Charles mormora, cercando di togliere la coda di alcuni pezzi di gambero prima che si sdrai di nuovo.

Louis non elabora, rubando uno dei gamberi da lui e riempiendosi la bocca. Infila nuovamente le cuffiette e continua a cuocersi al sole per altre ore, lasciando che l'incontro con Harry svanisca nei meandri della sua mente e alla fine fuori da questa direttamente.  
  


-  
  


Tornano in camera una volta che il sole comincia a tramontare così possono farsi una doccia e prepararsi per la festa, e Louis ha solo un po' paura di quello. Chiaramente ama le feste ma lui e Charles operano un sistema in cui si alternano nell'essere l'uno il 'badante' dell'altro durante le sere fuori, e dato che la scorsa notte Louis si è del tutto sbronzato, non gli è permesso bere così tanto questa notte così da essere abbastanza coerente per prendersi cura di Charles se dovesse averne bisogno.

E' vestito abbastanza bene, se deve dirlo; la t-shirt è abbastanza attillata da metter in mostra le sue curve e abbastanza corta da mettere in mostra il petto, i jeans gli fasciano il culo, e hanno dei risvolti sotto le ginocchia così da mettere in mostra le sue gambe forti. Charles è in una semplice camicia e jeans sottili, il suo look da party, con un estremo orologio al polso falso.

"Cristo," dice Charles, non appena Louis esce dal bagno e si infila le scarpe. "Stai benissimo."

"Mh, hai tutta la notte per guardarmi," dice Louis, ruotando la schiena verso Charles per dargli il suo angolo migliore mentre si infila del tutto le scarpe. "Siamo già in ritardo."

Charles non discute, avvolgendo il suo braccio attorno alla vita di Louis mentre si dirigono verso la hall per raggiungere il ponte superiore. Normalmente a Louis non piace quando camminano così vicino, ma stasera si sente sexy, vuole mettersi in mostra.

Il ponte superiore è pieno di gente, luci accecanti e musica assordante. Louis già lo adora, sperando di già di essere quello dei due a sciogliersi di nuovo questa sera.

"Vado a prenderci dei drink," dice Louis, spostandosi dal lato di Charles e muovendosi a zig-zag tra la folla per arrivare al bar. C'è gente ovunque, centinaia di corpi che si muovono, e Louis non vede l'ora di essere uno di quelli.

Prende un paio di drink mischiati e poi costeggia il bordo della folla, cercando Charles. Lo trova vicino al bordo del ponte con un gruppo di ragazze che Louis non ha mai visto prima, che ride come l'oltraggioso e spumeggiante ragazzo che diventa quando è intorno a ragazze etero.

"Amore," lo saluta Louis, scivolando vicino a lui e porgendogli il suo drink. Charles lo accetta con un bacio bagnato sulla guancia di Louis.

"Grazie,"canticchia, prendendo un lungo sorso. "Donne, questo è il mio fidanzato, Louis. Lou, queste sono alcune ragazze che ho conosciuto ieri sera al bar," dice, avvolgendo il braccio attorno alle spalle di Louis e sorseggiando il drink.

Le ragazze ridacchiano in modo odioso, e Louis cerca fortemente di non alzare gli occhi al cielo. "Piacere di conoscervi," dice distrattamente, cercando subito una via di fuga.

"O mio Dio, mi ricordo di te," dice una delle ragazze, sporgendosi per toccare il braccio di Louis. Louis le spara un'occhiata, ma lei sembra non accorgersene, continuando a toccare anche mentre lui sposta il suo corpo da lei.

"Eri così divertente ieri sera! Charlie, non ci hai detto che era il tuo fidanzato!"

Louis guarda Charles, trovandolo arrossito. Odia quando le persone lo chiamano Charlie, ma ora sta solo ridendo, come se non gli importasse nulla al mondo. Louis odia quanto sia falso quando cerca di fare bella impressione sulle persone, e non sa perché lui stia cercando di fare una bella impressione davanti a queste ragazze etero, comunque.

"Yup, è tutto mio," dice Charles, girandosi per vedere Louis. C'è un pizzico di implorazione nei suoi occhi, come se stesse pregando Louis di essere gentile, e Louis decide di ritirarsi prima di offendere le nuove amiche di Charles comportandosi da maleducato o cose del genere.

"Bene, vado a vedere un po' in giro," dice, dando un colpetto al fianco di Charles mentre si allontana. Scompare nella folla prima che qualcuno possa toccarlo di nuovo o possa continuare a sessualizzarlo*, nel modo in cui a Charles piace chiaramente.

Louis non capirà mai come faccia a sopportare le ragazze etero; a Louis fan venire voglia di strapparsi i capelli.

Trascorre un po' di tempo perdendosi nella musica, finendo il suo drink lentamente e lasciando che la folla lo inghiotta. Non conosce nessuno qui, e ama questo, essere solo un'altra faccia nella folla.

Non deve fingere di essere niente e nessuno, non deve comportarsi in nessun modo. Può soltanto essere, e questo è ciò che vuole fare.

Alla fine si spinge fuori dalla folla per raggiungere il bar, principalmente per vedere se riesce a trovare Charles per vedere come se la sta cavando, ma anche perché vuole un altro drink. E' qui da più di un'ora e ha preso soltanto un drink, e pensa si stia regolando abbastanza bene, merita un altro drink solo per i suoi sforzi.

Avvista Charles quasi nello stesso posto in cui lo aveva lasciato, mentre balla con le ragazze al bordo della festa. Lo guarda per alcuni minuti, cercando di decidere se si stia realmente divertendo o se lui debba andare a salvarlo. Charles sembra divertirsi abbastanza, però, e ha un altro drink tra le mani ora, perciò Louis pensa che si possa permettere di divertirsi anche lui prima che provi a riprendersi il suo fidanzato.

Trova un posto vuoto al bar e si prende un secondo drink, chiacchierando con qualche persona intorno a lui e facendosi nuovi amici. Incontra alcuni ragazzi di Londra e parla con loro per quelli che sembrano anni, e addirittura si scambiano i numeri così magari riusciranno a uscire qualche volta dopo che la crociera sarà finita.

Perde la concezione del tempo, finisce col prendere altri due drink invece che uno, e ormai è tardi e non controlla Charles da un bel po'. Si scusa dalla conversazione e scivola dallo sgabello, spingendosi attraverso la folla che sembra continui a crescere per cercare Charles tra i corpi.

La cosa di Charles è che è troppo gentile, si fermerebbe a parlare con le persone per ore anche quando non ne ha voglia perché non sa come allontanarsi. E' di solito Louis a salvarlo da quelle situazioni, specialmente in posti come questi, quando Charles si ritrova in gruppi di persone che pensa siano divertenti finché non passa troppo tempo con loro.

Louis non è andato terribilmente lontano quando qualcuno gli prende il braccio e lo volta verso di sé, aspettandosi di trovarsi Charles dietro di lui. Trova un viso diverso, però, uno che non riesce bene a collocare al momento, e poi un senso di timore gli riempie il corpo.

"Hey," dice Harry, sorridendo pigramente verso di lui. E' ubriaco, i suoi occhi vuoti e verso il basso, i capelli un po' sudati dal ballare. "Sei tu! Non riesco a credere tu sia qui."

"Siamo sulla stessa crociera, amico, non molto difficile da credere. Senti, non posso parlare," dice Louis, anche se ancora non toglie il suo braccio dalla mano di Harry. "Devo trovare Charles."

"Perché?" si acciglia Harry, muovendosi un po' più vicino a lui per sentirlo meglio. "Sta bene?"

"Non lo so," dice Louis, guardandosi di nuovo in giro. "E' per questo che devo trovarlo, per assicurarmi."

"Be', non puoi cercarlo dopo questa canzone?" domanda Harry, imbronciandosi un po'. "Speravo ballassi con me."

Incomincia a ballare allora, se si può chiamare tale, muovendo i fianchi come una piccola renna che cammina sul ghiaccio. Louis' è abbastanza brillo per intrattenersi, e nonostante dovrebbe assolutamente allontanarsi da questo ragazzo, data la loro storia, non lo fa.

Sospira mentre si arrende, lasciando che Harry lo tiri più vicino. La musica è forte, e la folla è focosa. Louis non ha problemi affatto a buttare la sua testa all'indietro e a perdersi nuovamente.

A Louis è stato detto che balla come un papà, e forse è vero, ma Harry balla come se si fosse preso una bella sbronza, il che è vero. Fa ridere Louis, il modo in cui si dimena, un sorriso sul viso come se non avesse idea di quanto sembri sciocco.

Una canzone diventa due, che diventano cinque, che diventano mezz'ora e Harry è attaccato alla schiena di Louis, cantando nel suo orecchio malamente. Louis si sta divertendo, ridendo e ballando e pensando a malapena, finché finalmente c'è una breve pausa nella musica e si gira per affrontare Harry.

"Bene, devo trovare il mio ragazzo ora," dice, indietreggiando. Harry sembra un po' frustrato, un po' come se volesse protestare, ma non lo fa.

"Ti aiuto," dice, ma viene fuori così biascicato che Louis sa che non sarà di alcun aiuto. "Se lo trovo gli dirò che sei preoccupato."

"Grazie, amico," ridacchia Louis, girandosi finalmente e spingendosi tra la folla. Alza lo sguardo e trova il paio di occhi che sta cercando che lo fissano, non affatto divertiti.

"Eccoti!" dice Louis, spingendosi del tutto fuori dalla folla e verso Charles. "Ti sto cercando da anni."

"Non stavi cercando davvero attentamente," borbotta Charles, fissando Louis come se avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.

"Cosa?" dice Louis, sbalordito.

"Ieri sera eri così maleducato e strano e non mi hai lasciato parlare con quel ragazzo al bar, e ora sei qui fuori a ballare con lui come se fosse il tuo maledetto fidanzato o qualcosa del genere?" dice Charles, incrociando le braccia al petto. E' visibilmente infuriato, e il cuore di Louis affonda un po'. "Che cazzo?"

"Mi dispiace," dice Louis, sporgendosi per prendere le mani di Charles, cercando di calmare la sua mente. Charles fa un passo indietro, però, e Louis scatta dietro di lui. "Mi dispiace, non stavo pensando. Giuro, ti stavo cercando, non mi lasciava andare via," dice. E' più o meno vero, ma Charles non sembra berla.

"Come ti pare," deride, ruotando gli occhi al cielo mentre se ne va infuriato. Louis lo rincorre, ma Charles è veloce, e Louis lo segue fino al ponte principale, la festa rumorosa dietro di loro e lasciando che le sue orecchie pulsino e che il suo cuore corra all'impazzata.

Charles lascia che Louis lo raggiunga vicino alla ringhiera, dopo si ferma guardando l'acqua. Louis si muove dietro di lui e avvolge le sue braccia attorno a lui, tenendolo vicino per alcuni minuti e baciandogli il retro del collo. Charles lo lascia, per fortuna, ma è rigido nelle braccia di Louis, guardando dall'altra parte e fissando le altre coppie sparpagliate sul ponte, tutte che parlano vicino o si baciano.

Louis non dice niente per un po', principalmente perché non ha niente da dire. Charles non ha alcuna ragione per essere arrabbiato, ma non sa come dirglielo, perciò continua a tenerlo vicino a lui finché Charles non parla per primo.

"Mi ami, Lou?" domanda alla fine, a bassa voce, la voce che quasi scompare nell'aria fredda.

"Certo che ti amo," dice Louis immediatamente, stringendolo più forte.

"Alcune volte non sembra," dice Charles, lasciando cadere la testa e sporgendosi indietro contro il petto di Louis.

"Sai che ti amo, te lo dico tutte le volte," dice Louis, appoggiando il mento sopra la spalla di Charles.

"Non lo so," respira Charles, girandosi tra le braccia di Louis facendosi spazio nel suo petto. Il suo naso è freddo, Louis lo può sentire contro la clavicola, così lo abbraccia e basta per un momento prima che si allontani per parlare.

"Torniamo in camera, sì?" mormora, accarezzando la schiena di Charles. "Possiamo guardare un film, o andare solamente a letto, quello che vuoi," dice.

Charles annuisce, allontanandosi e rimettendosi un po' in ordine. Louis curva un braccio attorno a lui, perché sa che Charles ama essere viziato quando è arrabbiato, e lo conduce verso le scale che portano alla loro stanza.

Intravede Harry prima di scendere le scale, che li guarda dalla ringhiera del ponte superiore. Sembra confuso, e un po' triste, ma Louis non gli presta alcuna attenzione. Ha fatto abbastanza danni stasera.

Conduce Charles dentro la loro camera, lo aiuta a svestirsi e a mettersi il pigiama, e poi lo porta in bagno per aiutarlo a spazzolarsi i denti e a lavarsi il viso. Charles è un po' più ubriaco di quello che aveva immaginato Louis, ed è scomodamente silenzioso, mentre guarda Louis con occhi offuscati e acquosi finché finalmente non salgono sul letto e Charles si accoccola come un gatto sul suo petto.

Accende la televisione e scarrella tra i canali per un po', trovando una strana sitcom e lasciando che il suono di quella riempia la stanza. Gioca con i capelli di Charles per un po', perché sa che a lui piace, e ora vuole solo calmarlo e rassicurarlo.

E' perfetto, pensa Louis. Farà la proposta a questo ragazzo tra pochi giorni, e lui non crede nemmeno che Louis lo ami. E' assolutamente e completamente perfetto.

Charles si addormenta su di lui abbastanza velocemente, il corpo quasi completamente su quello di Louis. Louis vuole così tanto spostarsi, uscire da sotto di lui, per almeno togliere la testa di Charles dal suo petto perché la sua saliva sta filtrando attraverso la maglia del pigiama di Louis e sulla sua pelle e Louis potrebbe realmente vomitare se non si ferma. Non riesce a muoversi, però, non riesce a far girare Charles, perché se Charles si sveglia e Louis non lo sta ancora stringendo, si metterà nella testa che Louis non lo ama realmente e poi dirà no quando Louis farà la proposta e tutto questo andrà di merda.

Alla fine spegne la televisione e cerca di mettersi più comodo che riesce, rimuovendo la mano di Charles da dove è sul suo stomaco perché sta facendo saltare i suoi muscoli, e non in un bel modo. Riesce ad addormentarsi dopo quasi un'ora che ha fissato il soffitto, dormendo tutta la notte nonostante voglia farsi una doccia e un po' di spazio personale.  
  


-  
  


Louis si sveglia ingarbugliato tra le lenzuola, spaparanzato supino e per metà fuori dal letto. Di solito preferisce dormire in posizione fetale sul lato, perché altrimenti si sveglia con un nodo nella sua zona lombare, come sta succedendo ora.

Grugnisce un po' mentre si gira, sentendo la colonna vertebrale scoppiare un paio di volte. E' proprio un uomo vecchio, onestamente. E' a un passo dal chiedere a Charles un massaggio mentre si posiziona sul lato, saltando quando lo vede seduto alla fine del letto.

Ha le gambe rannicchiate al petto, i capelli un casino come se non si fosse ancora alzato dal letto. Sta seduto lì a guardare Louis con il mento sulle ginocchia, e sbatte appena le palpebre quando Louis lo guarda.

"Un po' inquietante, amore," dice Louis, sorridendo stanco. "Fissarmi come un serial killer."

Charles sorride appena, cambiando posizione e gattonando sul letto. "Scusa," biascica, infilandosi tra le braccia di Louis.

Louis lo tiene vicino, anche se entrambi hanno bisogno di una doccia e uno spazzolino. "Cosa vuoi fare oggi?" domanda, guardando fuori dalla finestra. Sembra un po' cupo, un po' nuvoloso, ma non sta piovendo.

"Voglio tipo stare a letto con te tutto il giorno," dice Charles, avvolgendosi a Louis come un polipo. Louis ride piano, lasciando che Charles si accoccoli al suo petto.

"Suona meraviglioso, ma probabilmente fra un po' morirò di fame," dice.

"Servizio in camera," dice Charles, la voce ovattata dalla maglietta di Louis.

Louis lo considera per un momento, tracciando la mano sulla colonna vertebrale di Charles. "Sei arrabbiato per ieri sera?"

Charles si zittisce subito, trattenendo il respiro contro la clavicola di Louis. "Non lo so."

"Quando mi hai domandato se ti amo," dice Louis, a bassa voce, insicuro. "Tu- Voglio dire, non eri serio, vero?"

"Sì," dice velocemente Charles. "Cioè no, no. No. Lo so."

"Sai cosa?" dice Louis, fissando il muro diretto davanti a sé e contando i respiri di Charles. Vuole solo sentirglielo dire.

"Che mi ami," dice Charles. "So che mi ami."

Louis lo abbraccia un po' più stretto, premendo un bacio sopra la testa. "Andiamo a fare colazione."

Si preparano in silenzio, mettendosi addosso i costumi in caso decidano di andare in piscina dopo mangiato. Charles continua a lanciare queste occhiate di traverso a Louis e Louis sta iniziando a contoncersi, vuole che la smetta.

Pensa che stasera farà la proposta. Charles è tutto tenero e insicuro, e Louis crede sarà il modo perfetto per dimostrargli che davvero è in questa storia a lungo termine. Possono mettersi in tiro e andare al ristorante più bello della nave, e forse Charles smetterà di sembrare un cucciolo preso a calci.

Sarà così felice e sorpreso, e Louis non può smettere di sentirsi così terribile per qualcosa che non ricorda nemmeno di aver scelto di fare.

Fanno colazione in un piccolo ristorante in stile americano sul ponte principale. Charles sceglie solo uova e toast, noioso come sempre, e Louis prende una catasta di waffles grandi quasi quanto la sua testa. Louis fa ogni cosa in suo potere per migliorare l'umore mentre mangiano, e quando hanno finito, è riuscito a far tornare Charles a ridere come se niente fosse successo.

Forse Louis dovrebbe essere più preoccupato che quello che è successo ieri sera era abbastanza per fare uscire di testa così tanto Charles. Forse dovrebbe concentrarsi di più sull'assicurarsi che la loro relazione sia forte come vuole che sia, invece che cercare di metterla a posto con una proposta. Non che quello sia il motivo per cui stia facendo la proposta, chiaramente; ama Charles, e Charles ama lui, e una volta che saranno sposati, tutto andrà bene.

Fa un po' più fresco oggi rispetto a quello che ha fatto ultimamente, il vento un po' troppo freddo anche se l'aria è afosa e pesante. Louis si sente appiccicaticcio quando lasciano il ristorantino, come se fosse a disagio nella sua stessa pelle.

"Penso dovremmo andare nella vasca idromassaggio," dice Charles, rannicchiandosi contro il fianco di Louis. Sembra essere tornato normale, pensa Louis, appiccicoso come sempre.

"Sembra perfetto," mormora Louis, "Mi sono svegliato con un nodo alla schiena."

Charles si acciglia, accarezzando la schiena di Louis mentre si dirigono verso poppa, dove ci sono la piscina e la vasca idromassaggio. Louis vuole staccarsi e camminare senza che Charles lo tocchi costantemente, ma pensa che ora non sia il momento.  
  


E' una nave abbastanza piccola, solo un duemila passeggeri, quindi non dovrebbe davvero essere una sorpresa imbattersi sempre nelle stesse persone, eppure Louis non se lo aspetta quando il respiro di Charles si blocca mentre approcciano la vasca.

"Oh, ciao," dice, sembrando sorpreso.

C'è solo un ragazzo nella vasca idromassaggio in quel momento, e alza lo sguardo al suono della voce di Charles. Il sangue di Louis diventa caldo quando vede chi è, quasi girando i tacchi e trascinandosi dietro Charles.

"Ciao," dice Harry, un sorrisino che si distende sul viso. "Mi state seguendo voi due?"

"A malapena," borbotta Louis, e Charles gli dà una gomitata. Charles è terrorizzato dal confronto, e anche se Harry ha quasi causato loro un litigio rilevante, Charles sembra non avere alcun tipo di ansia mentre entra nella vasca con lui.

"E' strano che continuiamo a imbatterci," dice Charles, lasciando cadere la sua maglia sulla sedia al lato della piscina e sistemandosi in acqua.

"Suppongo che la nave sia più piccola di quello che pensiamo."

Louis esita ad entrare nella vasca, rimanendo in piedi del tutto vestito guardando solo Charles e Harry mentre ridono. Non ha davvero voglia di togliersi la maglia, non ha voglia di entrare dentro con loro, ma Charles gli dà un'occhiata e gli fa cenno di avvicinarsi. Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e si toglie la maglia, non guardando determinato verso Harry mentre entra dentro la vasca e si sistema al lato di Charles. Harry è quasi di fronte a lui, Charles alla sua sinistra, e lui non si è mai sentito così a disagio e rigido nella sua vita.

Harry sembra compiaciuto, gli occhi incollati a Louis. Charles o non nota che qualcosa di strano stia accadendo, o sta facendo un lavoro incredibile nel fingere.

"Avete passato una bella serata ieri?" domanda Harry, come se non lo sapesse, come se non avesse visto Louis rincorrere Charles fuori dalla festa, come se non avesse rovinato quasi tutto.

"Strabiliante," dice Louis, prima che Charles possa dire qualcosa. "Eri abbastanza ubriaco tu, hm?"

"Già, non riesco a ricordarmi molto se devo essere onesto," dice Harry. "Non penso che niente di catastrofico sia successo, però, quindi suppongo di essere salvo," scherza.

Louis ruota gli occhi lievemente, anche mentre Harry gli fa un sorrisetto. Qualcosa in Harry lo fa sentire nervoso e a disagio, come se il suo stomaco non stesse fermo, il suo battito non si stabilizzasse. Si accontenta di leggere le regole della piscina sul muro di fronte alla vasca, ignorando completamente Harry.

Charles continua a chiacchierare con lui, amichevolmente come sempre, mentre Louis perde del tutto la concentrazione su di loro. Si perde nei suoi pensieri, componendo il discorso della sua proposta per questa sera nella sua testa, dimenticandosi persino che Harry sia lì.

Alla fine si infreddolisce, quando il vento continua a soffiare, colpendolo dove il collo e le spalle sono fuori dall'acqua calda.

Sprofonda verso il basso un po' e muove i piedi verso l'alto nel posto di fronte, trasalendo quando accidentalmente sfiora la coscia di Harry con il lato del suo piede.

Harry è o nudo o sta indossando il costume più corto del mondo, perché nel prolisso millisecondo in cui Louis stabilisce un contatto con lui, non sente niente che pelle per miglia. Sposta il suo piede e incrocia le caviglie, balzando un po' per infilarsi a lato di Charles quando gli occhi di Harry incontrano i suoi, quel sorrisetto da incubo che ancora si distende sulle labbra.

Charles avvolge il braccio attorno a lui casualmente, parlando ancora, senza alcun'idea di quello che è appena successo. Louis è ghiacciato dallo sguardo di Harry, intrappolato nel fissarlo di rimando per qualsiasi tempo Harry manterrà il contatto visivo, troppo spaventato di essere il primo a distogliere lo sguardo. I pochi secondi sembrano ore, e il cuore di Louis sta correndo, finché alla fine Harry sposta lo sguardo su Charles per sentire il resto di qualunque storia lui stia raccontando.

Louis si sente male. Cosa c'è che non va in lui? Perché si sente in questo modo per un completo estraneo, un estraneo inquietante , quasi predatore? Abbassa gli occhi sull'acqua e conta i minuti fino a quando riuscirà a convincere Charles ad andarsene, forzando se stesso a concentrarsi sulle dita di Charles che tracciano tichettii sulla sua spalla nuda e nient altro.

Gli occhi di Harry continuano a spostarsi su di lui, Louis riesce a sentirlo, ma non reagisce. Harry sembra pensare che Louis stia facendo il difficile o qualcosa del genere, ma Louis non vuole proprio quello affatto, specialmente non mentre Charles è accanto a lui.

Cristo, stasera farà la proposta al ragazzo accanto a lui, ma tutto quello a cui riesce a pensare è riportare il suo piede lì per toccare la coscia di Harry, solo per vedere come reagirebbe, solo per vedere se Harry gli terrebbe il gioco, lo toccherebbe di rimando, continuerebbe.

Deve scendere da quel treno di pensieri subito, perciò prende la prima quiete della conversazione per cercare di capire Harry. Forse se può confermare a se stesso, e a Charles, che Harry è solo un viscido, riusciranno a voltare pagina e a passare il resto della crociera in posti in cui Harry non va.

"Harry, quindi," dice, fissandolo coraggiosamente. Harry gli sorride, affondando di un centimetro, allargando le braccia sul lato della vasca. Dio, i suoi bicipiti sono enormi. Dio, perché Louis lo sta guardando?

"Perché sei su questa crociera tutto solo?" domanda, nel tono più altezzoso che possa trovare.

"I miei amici hanno comprato un biglietto per una crociera da single per il mio compleanno a febbraio," dice facilmente, non toccato dal tono di Louis.

"E' stato tipo uno scherzo, dato che non ho mai avuto una relazione seria, e, l'implicazione che non avrei mai trovato nessuno prima di luglio, quando la crociera era organizzata. Ho scambiato il biglietto per questa crociera quindi, dato che una crociera per single suonava malissimo, e visto che questo crociera è nella stessa settimana, nessuno sa che li ho scambiati," dice.

"Non hai davvero mai avuto una relazione?" domanda Charles, sembra scioccato. Onestamente, Louis è un tantino sorpreso anche lui. "Come è possibile? Sei così attraente."

Harry sorride, gli occhi che ritornano su quelli di Louis. Louis alza gli occhi al cielo più forte che può. "Onestamente, non ne sono sicuro. Non ho mai trovato la persona giusta, suppongo."

"Troverai qualcuno, ne sono certo," dice Charles, avvicinando leggermente Louis e strizzandogli la spalla. "Lì fuori c'è qualcuno per tutti, credo."

Harry annuisce, il sorriso che si dissolve un po' dal viso quando vede Charles stringere Louis così vicino. Louis non riesce a togliere gli occhi dal viso di Harry mentre quelli di Harry tracciano ogni luogo in cui Charles sta toccando il corpo di Louis, come se la visione di quello lo stesse rendendo triste.

Louis si muove per avvolgere le braccia di Charles alla vita, avvicinandosi più che riesce, appoggiando la testa sulla curva della spalla di Charles. Harry deglutisce e sposta lo sguardo, e Louis si sente finalmente in controllo, ha finalmente trovato un modo per farlo stare zitto.

"Be', comunque," dice Louis dopo un lungo momento, il silenzio imbarazzante che inizia a scivolargli sulla pelle. "Stavo pensando di portare Charles a cena stasera, sai, mettersi in tiro e tutto, quindi dovremmo probabilmente andare a prepararci," dice, alzando lo sguardo su Charles.

Charles lo guarda corrucciato, scuotendo la testa leggermente. "Lou, è tipo mezzogiorno."

"Oh," sbatte le palpebre Louis, guardando verso Harry.

"Non vi va di sedervi qui con me un po' più a lungo?" chiede Harry dolcemente, fissando dentro l'anima di Louis, di nuovo in controllo. Il sangue di Louis bolle. "Mi piace abbastanza la vostra compagnia."

"Certo," dice Charles, anche se Louis gli pizzica la coscia sott'acqua. "Non dobbiamo davvero andare da nessuna parte fino a più tardi, a quanto pare."

Louis si zittisce di nuovo, imbambolandosi mentre Charles e Harry continuano a chiacchierare. Harry sta flirtando abbastanza chiaramente con Charles, cercando spudoratamente di ottenere l'attenzione di Louis, ma Louis non lo guarda nemmeno. Sta facendo proprio il viscido, ed è così fastidioso, ma Louis sa che il secondo che lo guarderà il suo stomaco si farà tutto tremolante e di nuovo strano, e la sua mente ritornerà a quei pensieri che fanno sentire Louis come se stesse perdendo il controllo.

Abbassa lo sguardo sulla schiuma in acqua che fanno i getti e la guarda vorticare per quasi un'ora, finch Harry si arrende e comincia a muoversi.

"Be', è stato piacevole, ma dovrei iniziare ad andare," dice, ottenendo finalmente l'attenzione di Louis. Gli sorride immediatamente, e il cuore di Louis salta per qualche assurda ragione. "Ho un appuntamento stasera."

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo ancora una volta, anche se è attento a non farlo vedere a Charles. Ha un appuntamento Harry stasera, e ovviamente si sta ancora comportando da viscido nei confronti di Louis. E' davvero una canaglia. Louis non sa perché la sua pelle formicola quando Harry sfiora contro la sua gamba nell'uscire dalla vasca.

"Buona fortuna!" gli urla dietro Charles, sorridendo affettuosamente. Louis vuole saltare giù dalla nave. "Forse dovremmo tornare in camera anche noi? Iniziare a prepararci, dato che a quanto pare mi porti fuori stasera," lo provoca.

"Ti porto fuori stasera," dice Louis, sedendosi e stiracchiandosi. Si congela quando il vento gli colpisce la pelle, perciò si affretta fuori dalla vasca e prende un asciugamano. "Ti farò passare una bella ed elegante serata."

"Wow, non vedo l'ora," sorride Charles, avvolgendo se stesso nel suo asciugamano e prendendo entrambe le loro t-shirts. "Non ricordo l'ultima volta che siamo andati ad un vero appuntamento."

"Ti porto fuori ogni volta!" rimbecca Louis, uscendo dall'area della piscina con il suo asciugamano sulle spalle.

"Portarmi da Nando's e poi addormentarti sul divano dieci minuti nel bel mezzo di un film non è proprio un appuntamento," dice Charles, non divertito.

"Certo che lo è," dice Louis, "Ami portarmi a letto."

"Oh certo," ruota gli occhi al cielo Charles. "Amo portare il tuo corpo da cadavere dal divano al letto e rimboccarti le coperte solo per vederti cambiare posizione e lamentarti che ti ho svegliato."

"Ad essere onesti, non sei propriamente gentile," dice Louis, alzando una spalla. Charles ride mentre lo spinge lievemente.

Louis decide di fare la doccia per primo quando tornano in stanza, così Charles va in giro a cercare qualcosa di leggero da mangiare per pranzo intanto che aspetta. Louis si prende il suo tempo, dato che manca ancora un po' all'ora di cena, e quando ha finito, Charles gli fa trovare metà sandwich sul letto.

Lo mangia mentre si veste, aspettando che Charles entri in doccia prima di tirare fuori l'anello dalla valigia e metterselo nella tasca della giacca. Inizia a sembrare tutto vero, e sta iniziando a innervosirsi, il bordo duro della scatolina di gioiello che preme contro il suo fianco. Si fa i capelli e poi passa alcuni minuti a camminare intorno alla stanza, pensando a quello che farà e se davvero sarà in grado di portare a termine questo.

Charles sta in doccia per anni ogni giorni, quindi Louis suppone che abbia ancora un po' per pensare prima che esca fuori, ma è troppo ansioso per aspettare e basta nella stanza. Si infila le scarpe e prende le chiavi ed esce dalla porta, decidendo che ha bisogno di una piccola passeggiata per schiarirsi le idee.

Vaga per il ponte principale, guardandosi i piedi. E se stesse commettendo un errore? E se in pochi giorni decidesse che questo non è quello che vuole? Peggio, e se Charles dicesse no? E se Charles non volesse tutto questo? Hanno parlato riguardo il matrimonio prima d'ora, certo, ma se Charles pensasse che non sia il momento adatto? O e se si spaventasse quando Louis glielo domanderà e dicesse no? E se si lasciassero, e poi sono intrappolati su questa nave da crociera per altri quattro giorni?

Realisticamente, Louis sa che ogni cosa andrà bene. Charles lo ama, e Louis ama Charles, e si fidanzeranno e poi probabilmente faranno del gran sesso stanotte, e tutto andrà bene. Louis può finalmente essere certo che abbia la stabilità che ha sempre voluto , che voglia sistemarsi e continuare a sentirsi a suo agio con Charles per il resto della sua vita.

Ma è questo quello che vuole? Ha 26 anni, ha solo frequentato una sola persona, ed è a un passo dall'impegnarsi con lui per sempre. E' davvero questo quello che vuole? Be', ha sempre sognato di trovare qualcuno da amare e con cui stabilirsi definitivamente e con cui avere una casa, una famiglia e una vita. Sa che è quello che vuole. Ma lo vuole con Charles? E' davvero Charles l'uomo dei suoi sogni, o è solo un posto di atterraggio conveniente? Se Louis lo lascia e prova a trovarsi qualcosa di meglio, realizzerà poi che era Charles il meglio che potesse avere? E se commettesse un errore? E se fare la proposta fosse un errore?

Cammina fino alla ringhiera verso la parte anteriore della nave, appoggiandosi contro questa e fissando l'acqua. Il mare è piuttosto agitato, le onde che colpiscono forte la prua, facendo scuotere appena la ringhiera. Il cielo è più scuro ora rispetto a prima, sta diventando sempre più cupo. Pioverà di sicuro presto, ma quello potrebbe essere abbastanza romantico.

Forse dopo che ha fatto la domanda, possono uscire qui fuori e ballare sotto la pioggia come se fossero dentro un film smielato. A Louis è sempre piaciuta la pioggia di notte, è tranquilla, e rende ogni cosa calma e delicata. Ma, di nuovo, è piuttosto cupo, no? Il cielo si apre e scarica la pioggia sulla terra, e il sole non è da nessuna parte e alcune volte sembra che non ritornerà più. Può essere così deprimente quando sei intrappolato dentro per così tanto solo perché non smette di piovere, e non c'è niente che puoi fare se non aspettare che si fermi.

Pensa per un momento di passare ogni giorno uggioso per il resto della sua vita con Charles, e il pensiero gli fa stringere il petto in un modo che non riesce a decifrare.

Guarda in alto verso il cielo, meravigliandosi del modo in cui non sembra che lui si stia muovendo sotto di questo. Può fisicamente sentire la nave muoversi in avanti, spingendosi tra l'acqua, ma quando guarda verso l'orizzonte, non riesce ad avvicinarsi mai. Si sente così fottutamente intrappolato, come se stesse cercando disperatamente di spingersi in avanti, ma l'orizzonte non si avvicina a lui di niente perché non è un posto fisico al quale può arrivare. Gli fa smorzare il respiro, gli fa girare lo stomaco come se avesse il mal di mare, all'improvviso.  
  


Fa un bel respiro, sorprendendosi di quanto stia tremando, e si spinge via dalla ringhiera senza lasciarla andare realmente. L'aria sa di pesante e di sale ed è così così pesante, pesando forte sui suoi polmoni e non facendogli respirare. Chiude gli occhi e conta fino al dieci, e poi fino a cinque, e poi fino a tre, e poi li riapre.

Deve smetterla di pensare, o finirà con il gettarsi sul lato della nave. Forse dovrebbe solo tornare in stanza, cercare qualcosa in tv, e aspettare che Charles sia pronto per la cena. Forse dovrebbe solo andare avanti come ha fatto fino ad ora: andando avanti per inerzia, lasciandosi trasportare dalla corrente, senza sentire realmente niente.

Intravede qualcuno a pochi passi da lui mentre si gira per andarsene, e si spaventa quando si rende conto della persona che lo sta guardando. Sbuffa profondamente quando si rende conto che è Harry, che scuote la testa. Non è dell'umore adatto per questo ora.

"Che cazzo stai facendo," dice, la voce un po' più bassa di quello che si aspettava fosse.

"Ti fisso il culo da distante, ma poi ho deciso di avvicinarmi così potevo fissarti il viso invece," dice Harry, facendo spallucce. "Non riesco a capire quale dei due sia più bello."

"Dio, sei un viscido del cazzo," sospira Louis, strofinandosi una mano sul viso mentre si volta.

Harry ride, raggiungendolo per fermarlo. "Mi dispiace, mi dispiace. Sto solo scherzando," dice. Sembra sincero, ma Louis non si fida ancora di lui.

Louis potrebbe andarsene, eppure non lo fa. Si affloscia contro la ringhiera e alza lo sguardo verso il cielo, domandandosi perché i suoi piedi non lo riportino alla sua camera.

"Sembri stressato," dice Harry, accigliandosi quando Louis sposta lo sguardo su di lui.

"Non sono stressato," dice Louis, perché non lo è, non proprio. "Ma, non sono nemmeno, non stressato," borbotta.

"Giusto," dice Harry, confuso. "Vuoi parlarne?"

"Non mi conosci nemmeno," dice Louis, guardandolo. Se non si sta sbagliando, sembra come se Harry sia davvero gentile con lui in questo momento, il che è un cambio di ritmo.

"Quello non renderebbe più facile parlare con me?" fa spallucce Harry.

Louis lo guarda per un momento lungo, considerando quello che ha detto, poi sospira. Che diavolo? "Farò la proposta a Charles stasera," dice. "E suppongo di essere- tipo spaventato," ammette.

Harry non dice nulla per un momento lungo, voltandosi per fissare l'acqua. "Hai paura dica di no?"

"No, non esattamente," dice Louis, corrucciando la fronte mentre considera l'ipotesi. "Anche se quella è decisamente una parte."

"Paura dell'impegno, allora?" domanda Harry, ancora non lo guarda.

"Cioè, no. Voglio dire, amo l'idea di essere sposato, e voglio certamente stabilirmi definitivamente, e avere dei bambini e una casa e un lavoro e una vita stabile, e voglio invecchiare con qualcuno e condividere ogni cosa con quella persona. Non ho paura decisamente dell'impegno, ma, non so, forse ho solo paura di impegnarmi con lui, nello specifico." dice. Una volta che è fuori dalla sua bocca ha soltanto voglia di saltare dalla ringhiera, ma lascia che rimanga tra loro per un momento silenzioso e lungo.

"Woah," dice Harry finalmente. "Sei fottuto, amico."

"Ragion per cui sono su questo lato della nave a massacrarmi per quello," borbotta Louis, girandosi per appoggiare i gomiti sulla ringhiera, strofinandosi il viso.

Harry non dice nulla per un minuto, ma alla fine prende un lieve respiro e domanda, " Vuoi che mi intrometta o devo soltanto essere un orecchio che ascolta?"

Louis è grato che lo abbia chiesto, onestamente, ma non sa davvero cosa voglia.

"Non puoi solo fare andare via tutto, per favore?" dice, la voce triste e lieve, un po' più rotta di quello che intendeva.

Harry non dice niente, Louis aspetta. Aspetta fino a quando non è chiaro che abbiano finito, e annuisce una volta mentre si tira su e si gira per tornarsene in camera.

Harry gli prende il braccio prima che possa fare un solo passo, tirandolo indietro e voltandolo. Louis quasi inciampa contro di lui, riprendendosi velocemente e guardando il viso di Harry.

"Non farlo," dice Harry, lievemente. Sembra più sincero di come lo abbia mai visto Louis, e per una volta non sembra un completo stronzo, un viscido assoluto. Sembra onesto, e preoccupato, e il cuore di Louis palpita.

Sbatte le palpebre, cercando di capire cosa voglia dire Harry, ma il suo cervello sembra fatto di zuppa.

"Non fargli la proposta," chiarisce Harry, e poi si morde il labbro, come se avesse paura della reazione di Louis.

Louis sbatte di nuovo le palpebre e poi si acciglia. "Cosa?"

"Se non sei completamente sicuro di lui, non fargli la proposta. Potresti pentirtene, e questa è una ragione sufficiente per non farlo, credo," dice Harry. "E sei così giovane, non devi fare questo ora. Potresti trovare qualcun altro, o... tipo, almeno aspetta finché non lo conosci meglio, e sei o assolutamente sicuro di lui, o ti rendi conto che puoi fare di meglio," dice.

Louis è consapevole del fatto ch Harry lo stia ancora tenendo dal braccio, la sua presa forte, ma non abbastanza da fargli male.

"Stiamo insieme da sei anni, quanto devo aspettare ancora?" dice Louis, guardando Harry dal basso, aspettando davvero una risposta.

Vuole solo sentirsi dire cosa fare, vuole che la decisione venga presa per lui, e ora, Harry sembra l'unica persona in grado di fare questo per lui.

"Cristo," mormora Harry, " State insieme da sei anni e non sei ancora sicuro di lui?"

"Già," dice Louis, accigliandosi lentamente. Abbassa lo sguardo, rendendosi conto di quanto quello suoni male ora che l'ha detto ad alta voce.

"Senti, non voglio proprio oltrepassare i limiti, ma Louis, non fargli la proposta. Non è ovviamente giusto," dice Harry, sbuffando una piccola risata ansimante come se fosse davvero da pazzi come sembra avere quella conversazione in quel momento.

Louis si zittisce per un minuto, e poi alza lo sguardo verso il viso di Harry di nuovo. "Non hai fatto altro che essere inquietante e viscido con me da quando ti ho incontrato, perché dovrei fidarmi di te ora?" domanda, solo curioso senza accusare.

"Mi dispiace," sospira Harry, scuotendo la testa. "Giuro che quello non era il vero me, davvero. Mi stavo solo divertendo. O provando, per lo meno. I miei amici mi dicono che sono troppo gentile e dolce, e le persone non vogliono uscire con me perché non sono abbastanza diretto, e-allora mi sono comportato come uno stronzo per compensare. Speravo da parte tua dei simili scambi di battute, e sono andato troppo oltre, e non sapevo più come richiamare l'attenzione, e ora sembro solo un coglione. Non avevo nemmeno idea che fossi su questa nave per fidanzarti, e ora mi sento davvero male, ma mi sento anche in dovere di non permettere che tu faccia questa cosa, anche se ti conosco a malapena," dice velocemente, come se le parole volessero uscire tutte d'un fiato.

Louis sbatte le palpebre di nuovo, guardando verso il basso e pensando per alcuni minuti. Alla fine fa un passo indietro, donando un triste sorrisino a Harry. "be', grazie, credo," mormora.

"Felice di poter aiutare," dice Harry, ricambiando il sorriso triste. "E, scusa. Sai, per tutto," dice.

Louis annuisce, allontanandosi di più passi prima di girarsi e dirigersi verso la sua camera. Non è sicuro di quanto Harry abbia effettivamente aiutato, perché il suo cervello si sente ancor di più disordinato e confuso rispetto a prima.

Il punto è che, Harry non lo conosce. Harry non sa niente di lui, o di Charles, o della loro relazione. Sa quello che si percepisce dall'esterno, e sa il minimo di come sono i sentimenti di Louis, perché Louis glielo ha appena detto, ma non sa quanto sia complicato. Non sa che se Louis non si stabilisce definitivamente ora potrebbe non riuscire mai più. Non sa che Louis non è nemmeno sicuro di cosa sia l'amore. Non sa che le scelte di Louis sono o fare questa proposta a Charles stasera, o rovinare i piani per il resto della sua vita.

E onestamente, cosa sa Harry alla fine? Come fa Louis a credere a quella storiella che gli ha appena imboccato, che l'Harry che Louis ha incontrato non è il vero Harry? Louis conosce solo l'Harry che fa dei commenti disgustosi, che flirta con lui per innervosirlo, che flirta con il suo fidanzato per dargli sui nervi. Conosce l'Harry che pensa sia divertente fare lo stronzo viscido, per mettere a disagio Louis solo guardandolo. Porca puttana, a cosa stava pensando Louis? Non può di certo fidarsi di quell'uomo. Non può fidarsi di niente di ciò che dice. Anzi, dovrebbe proprio fare il contrario di qualsiasi cosa dica Harry. Deve fare questa proposta, altrimenti Harry avrà vinto, sarà riuscito a distruggere la sua relazione, a distruggere la sua vita.

Ha preso la sua decisione dal momento che ritorna in stanza, toccando la scatolina nella tasca con le punta delle dita mentre apre la porta. Charles è quasi pronto, tutto in tiro, nel bel mezzo di sistemarsi i capelli arruffandoli, cosa che piace molto a Louis.

"Eccoti," sorride Charles, individuandolo dalla porta del bagno aperta. "Pensavo ti avessero rapito, o cose del genere."

"Non mi hanno rapito," lo assicura Louis, appoggiandosi contro lo stipite e guardando Charles mentre finisce con i suoi capelli. Ci impiega un sacco solo a spostarli e rispostarli, fino a quando non è finalmente soddisfatto del risultato.

"Sei pronto?" domanda Charles, precipitandosi vicino a lui per uscire dalla stanza

"Devo solo trovare le scarpe."

"Dammi, tipo, dieci minuti," dice Louis, chiudendosi in bagno e appoggiando la fronte contro la porta.

Lo farà. Lo farà, cazzo.

Si toglie la giacca e apre il rubinetto, bagnandosi il viso con un po' di acqua e strofinandosi gli occhi. Si spazzola i denti perché non sa che altro fare, sistemandosi anche lui i capelli perché Charles sta davvero bene questa sera e Louis vuole essere bello anche lui. Cerca di mettere in ordine i capelli dentro quel piccolo ciuffetto color rosso cannella cosa che Lottie fa ogni volta che vanno in qualche posto elegante, e crede di avercela quasi fatta, ma non sta bene come quando lo fa sua sorella.

Quando ha perso abbastanza tempo, esce finalmente dal bagno, trovando Charles seduto sul letto, che fa scorrere le dita sul telefono. "Pronto?" chiede Charles, alzando lo sguardo su di lui, un sorriso tenue che si distende sul viso. "Stai benissimo."

"Anche tu," mormora Louis, porgendo la mano cosicché Charles la prenda. "Ti amo," dice, perché si sente come se dovesse farlo, lo stomaco pieno di farfalle ad ali appuntite.

"Ti amo anche io," dice Charles, come se Louis gli avesse appena migliorato la giornata. Probabilmente lo ha fatto, il che è la parte triste.

Louis si incammina verso il ristorante, e nel momento in cui arrivano, è totalmente deciso a farlo. Farà la proposta perché vuole farlo, e niente lo fermerà ora.

Si siedono vicino alla parte posteriore del ristorante, vicino a una finestra che affaccia sul mare aperto. Il ristorante è abbastanza cupo, anche se sono a malapena le cinque di sera e il sole non è ancora tramontato. Il pavimento e i tavoli sono tutti fatti di legno massiccio scuro, con grandi tende rosse che coprono la maggior parte delle finestre.

Louis tira indietro la sedia cosicché Charles possa sedersi prima di lui, e Charles sembra contento. "Che gentiluomo stasera," dice Charles. "Che ti è preso?"

"Niente," dice Louis, sorridendo innocentemente. "Sono sempre il ritratto della galanteria."

"Certo," ridacchia Charles, scuotendo la testa. "Questo posto è stupendo, Lou."

"Lo è, vero?" dice Louis, guardandosi in giro. "Ho fatto proprio un bel lavoro."

"E anche umile," scherza Charles, sorseggiando un bicchiere di acqua davanti a lui.

La pioggia sta cadendo ora, picchiettando ripetutamente contro la finestra vicino al loro tavolo. Louis si ritrova a guardarla per vari minuti, perdendosi, fino a quando non si rende conto che Charles lo sta guardando con un piccolo sorriso sul viso, come se Louis possedesse la luna nel cielo.

Pensa che Charles abbia capito cosa succederà questa sera. Louis non ha intenzione di fargli la domanda fino a dopo che abbiano cenato, ma Charles è già tenero e speranzoso, come se potesse dire che Louis sta pianificando qualcosa di bello.

Louis si sente ansiosamente frastornato, nervoso e gasato allo stesso tempo, lo stomaco che si rigira un po' quando pensa a quello che sta per fare. Charles parla appena per riempire l'aria vuota e Louis non ascolta molto, facendo rimbalzare la gamba sotto il tavolo e sentendo l'anello saltellare contro la sua coscia.

La tempesta peggiora all'improvviso, fino a che la pioggia viene giù come blocchi e c'è un tuono così forte che Charles deve fermare quello che sta dicendo perché non riesce nemmeno a sentire la sua voce. La nave viene sballottata un po' tra le onde agitate, ma i camerieri del ristorante sembrano completamente calmi, quindi tutti rimangono calmi, mangiando il loro cibo come se non ci fosse niente che non va anche se le sedie continuano a scivolare in giro, le stoviglie che sfrigolano sui tavoli.

Louis non mangia molto, troppo ansioso per poter pensare di finire il piatto di pollo e verdura che ha ordinato. Charles sembra apprezzare il cibo, ma non è lui quello che deve fare la domanda più importante della sua intera vita tra pochi minuti.

Prende un paio di falsi inizi durante i vuoti nella conversazione, dicendosi che andrà tutto bene, solo che Charles ricomincia a parlare e rovina il suo slancio. Vuole urlare, è così nervoso, e finalmente Charles si zittisce per un momento e Louis è così sicuro, si sente così a suo agio con questo ragazzo e sa che lui stesso si sente a suo agio con Louis, e ogni cosa è al giusto posto.

Avvicina la sua mano per prendere quella di Charles che è sul tavolo, il cuore che batte nella gola mentre stringe nell'altra la scatolina nella sua tasca. "Charles," dice, prendendo un bel respiro per concentrarsi così da poter far uscire il piccolo discorso che ha pianificato.

Charles si scioglie, come se sapesse esattamente quello che sta succedendo, e si morde il labbro inferiore così forte da farlo diventare bianco.

Vai, il cervello di Louis gli dice, e Louis sorride mentre tira fuori dalle tasche la scatolina e apre la bocca per dire a Charles che lo ama, che lo ha sempre amato e sempre lo amerà, e che vuole passare il resto della vita con lui, che vuole comprare una casa e fare una famiglia con lui, che vuole invecchiare con lui e che vuole morire nelle sue braccia. La gola sembra chiudersi, ma lui apre la bocca comunque, la voce che trema mentre inizia, "Charles, io-"

Si interrompe brutalmente quando qualcosa colpisce la nave, facendo inclinare l'intera cosa immediatamente. Sembra un'esplosione, come se il lato della nave fosse stato spazzato via, e le luci sfarfallano e non c'è nient'altro che pioggia per una frazione di secondo fino a che non viene giù un tuono assordante che scuote la terra.

L'intero ristorante si blocca per un paio di secondi che sembrano più lunghi, come se tutto fosse in slow motion. Il viso di Charles cambia da uno stato di pura gioia a uno di completo terrore in meno di un secondo, la mano che prende quella di Louis così forte che fa male mentre contano fino a uno, due, tre.

Una sirena risuona sopra le loro teste all'improvviso, facendo saltare in piedi Louis e bloccandolo impaurito. Non sa cosa stia succedendo, non capisce cosa stia succedendo, come un momento prima stava chiedendo la mano del suo fidanzato e suddetto fidanzato ora stia urlando, spingendolo fuori dalla sedia e trascinandolo tra il ristorante, unendosi alla massa di persone che stanno scappando dalla stanza e stanno accorrendo giù dalle scale per raggiunger il ponte principale.  
  


Ci sono i membri della crew che corrono in giro come formiche, porgendo giubbotti di salvataggio e dicendo alle persone di far spazio sul ponte per gli altri passeggeri. E' tutto un caos e Louis non riesce nemmeno a pensare, riesce solo a muovere le gambe mentre Charles prende due giubbotti di salvataggio per entrambi e poi lo trascina fino alla parte destra della nave, afferrando forte la ringhiera.

Louis ha ancora la scatolina tra le mani, stringendola forte mentre Charles gli mette il giubbotto di salvataggio sulla sua testa e lo stringe per lui. Louis lo guarda e basta mentre Charles fa la stessa cosa su di lui, prendendo la mano di Louis di nuovo non appena ha finito e rincontra i suoi occhi.

Louis non riesce nemmeno a reagire. è troppo scioccato e spaventato per esaminare quello che sta accadendo. Sente persone piangere attorno a lui, sente bambini che urlano i nomi dei genitori, famiglie che cercano familiari freneticamente nel caos. Charles spinge Louis contro la ringhiera con il suo corpo così si spostano dalla mischia, e così non saranno separati, salvi per ora.

Viene assimilato lentamente il fatto che la nave stia per affondare. Il fatto che tutte queste persone possano morire ora, e Louis sarà una di quelle. Soffoca appena e tira Charles vicino, il terrore che ti tende il suo corpo.

Al suono di Louis, Charles crolla. Singhiozza nell'orecchio di Louis, appoggiando il mento sopra la spalla e stringendolo forte fino a fare male, aggrappandosi ancora alla ringhiera così che non vengano investiti mentre un'altra onda colpisce la nave, facendola spostare ancora di più.

Louis si sforza di guardare in giro, cerca di capire cosa sta succedendo. C'è fumo che si leva dal lato opposto della nave, come se qualcosa stia andando a fuoco, ed è brutto. La pioggia è torrenziale, ma l'aria sa di metallo bruciato e fumo. Louis scaccia le lacrime dai suoi occhi e guarda dietro la sua spalla, rendendosi conto che la nave si stia inclinando molto, il lato della nave molto più alto sull'acqua rispetto a quello che dovrebbe essere. Sono sul lato più alto del ponte, dato che la nave sembra prendere acqua dove il lampo l'ha colpita, ma se non iniziano a trovare delle scialuppe ora, finiranno con l'essere gettati dentro l'acqua quando la nave si sposterà ancora di più.

Il tuono è ancora assordante, quasi costante, il lampo che illumina in cielo ogni pochi secondi. Charles sta piangendo nel suo collo, e Louis sta iniziando anche lui ad avere un crollo, gemendo lievemente mentre guarda le persone correre in giro, cercando disperatamente un posto sulla ringhiera al quale aggrapparsi.

Louis intravede un paio di occhi davanti a lui, e il suo cuore cala nel suo stomaco. E' Harry, solo pochi passi distante da lui. Sembra disperato, spaventato, così giovane, e sta piangendo anche lui, Louis si rende conto con un colpo al cuore. Gli fa perdere qualsiasi compostezza che gli era rimasta, guardare Harry fermo lì, completamente solo, singhiozzare mentre un'altra onda colpisce la nave e la fa inclinare ancora di più.

Continua a tenere i suoi occhi puntati in quelli di Harry, perché se può far sentire Harry un po' più sicuro ora, lo vuole fare.

Non gli piace nemmeno quel ragazzo, lo conosce a malapena, ma non riesce a immaginare essere soli in una situazione del genere.

Alla fine guarda di nuovo in giro, vedendo che le persone vengono spinte dentro le scialuppe, o quelle che sono rimaste.

Alcune barche dall'altro lato della nave sono a fuoco, e altre sono troppe affollate, e le persone stanno gridando e discutendo e la crew non può far molto per fermarli.

Stanno per morire, realizza di colpo Louis, tutti loro, perché nessuno riesce a mettere insieme i pezzi abbastanza per capire prima che l'intera fottuta nave affondi.

Sembrano ore, ma sa che sono solo pochi minuti, e la nave sta cadendo in basso velocemente. Finalmente un membro della crew arriva verso di loro e comincia a dirigere le persone dentro le scialuppe, senza ordine né metodo, sembra. Stanno separando le persone, nota Louis, forzandole dentro barche diverse, e singhiozza mentre tocca dentro la tasca di nuovo e prende la scatolina, forzandola dentro la tasca di Charles.

"Ti amo," respira, ma Charles non sembra sentirlo, singhiozzante ancora. Qualcuno arriva e lo trascina via dalle sue braccia, e dopo quello, è tutto sfocato.

Louis è buttato dentro una barca, e Charles dentro un'altra. Louis guarda Harry venire buttato dentro la stessa barca di Charles, e prima ancora che le barche siano piene, vengono abbassate. La barca di Louis va veloce, troppo veloce, ma non c'è nulla che possano fare loro nella barca per fermarla.

La barca di Charles e Harry incomincia a scendere secondi dopo, ma anche loro si stanno muovendo troppo veloce, e una delle corde si impiglia mentre le altre continuano a calare. L'intera barca si inclina e tutti vengono spinti fuori, ma Louis è troppo lontano per tenere d'occhio Charles, per sapere se stia bene.

Louis pensa stia urlando, ma tutti gli dicono di fare silenzio, cercando di zittirlo. La barca non ha nemmeno toccato l'acqua quando un'altra onda colpisce la nave e la sbatte violentemente, facendo altalenare le scialuppe e poi facendole sbattere indietro contro il lato della nave.

La parte bassa della barca si frantuma, e l'intera cosa cade in acqua. Inizia a riempirsi di acqua immediatamente, e tutti stanno perdendo la testa, e Louis chiude soltanto gli occhi e aspetta di morire.

La barca si rovescia, in qualche modo, e tutto è silenzioso. Louis è sotto la barca, lo sa, ma non sa come tornare su in superficie, pensa di essere sottosopra, e tutto è scuro. Qualcuno gli tira un calcio in faccia e lui urla, perdendo tutto il respiro, e sta ancora combattendo per portare la sua testa sopra l'acqua mentre i suoi polmoni iniziano a bruciare, il corpo che si stanca facilmente.

Riesce ad andare oltre la superficie dell'acqua un momento più tardi, ansimando e agitandosi un po' mentre cerca qualcosa al quale tenersi. Il suo giubbotto di salvataggio lo sta a malapena tenendo a galla con altre centinaia di persone che nuotano freneticamente e le onde sbattono loro contro, e Louis sta per morire, porca troia, questo è il modo in cui morirà.

La loro scialuppa è a pezzi, e senza pensare, Louis afferra un pezzo di legno e inizia a nuotare. Usa il legno come una tavoletta e va, cercando di allontanarsi; ha visto Titanic, e sa che se rimarrà vicino alla nave, verrà risucchiato giù con questa non appena affonderà, e non vuole quello assolutamente.

Continua a nuotare, piangendo ancora, la mente assente di ogni cosa tranne che di paura e del bisogno travolgente di scappare. Continua a nuotare fino a quando può solo sentire le persone urlare da dietro lui, e poi nasconde il viso tra le mani e singhiozza finché non riesce più a sentire nulla.

Sta ancora piovendo, e tutto quello che vuole è andare a casa. Vorrebbe non essere mai salito su questa nave del cazzo in primo luogo, maledizione**, e ora morirà qui in mezzo all'oceano tutto solo e non sa dove sia Charles, o dove Harry sia, o se siano addirittura vivi. E' buio, il sole sparito all'improvviso dal cielo come se fosse il bel mezzo della notte, e Louis si domanda quanto sia passato da quando il primo lampo sia arrivato.

Si stringe al suo pezzo di legno per ore, galleggiando un paio di centinaia di centimetri via dalla nave, piangendo tra le sue mani. Alza lo sguardo solo quando è tutto silenzioso e lo è da un po', e non sente più nessuna voce.

Si volta finalmente, scioccato nello scoprire che non riesce più a vedere la nave. E' andata, completamente andata, e ci sono soltanto alcune scialuppe che galleggiano sul posto. Ci sono anche persone in acqua, ma non molte di loro, e Louis non riesce nemmeno ad immaginare quante persone siano morte.

Non fa freddo fuori, perciò non pensa che qualcuno morirà di freddo, il che è promettente. Hanno tutti i giubbotto di salvataggio, quindi nessuno che è ancora vivo annegherà. Forse verrano salvati, in qualche modo. Forse la nave è riuscita a chiamare aiuto prima di affondare, e qualcuno sta arrivando, e Louis sarà a casa entro domani.

Smette di nuotare per un momento e valuta la situazione, esaminando il suo corpo. Sta galleggiando solo nell'oceano, Dio sa solo dove, e non c'è nessuna costa vicino a lui. Tutto quello che ha è questo pezzo di legno che, quando lo vede, è abbastanza grande. Potrebbe decisamente arrampicarcisi sopra, pensa, e ancora, ha guardato Titanic e quello è il modo in cui Rose è riuscita a sopravvivere, giusto?

Si arrampica sopra al legno, e anche se scivola per alcune volte ed è frustrato e continua a fottutamente piangere, riesce finalmente a salirci sopra e a rimanere stabile.

Non è molto comodo, ma almeno è fuori dall'acqua, ed ha meno possibilità di essere mangiato da tipo uno squalo o di rimanere elettrizzato se le saette colpiscono l'acqua vicino a lui.

Prova al meglio a rimanere in qualche modo vicino all altre barche e persone, in caso qualcuno arrivi a salvarli, ma non si lascia avvicinare troppo. E' terrorizzato che Charles e Harry non ce l'abbiano fatta, e se si avvicina toppo, dovrà scoprirlo. Realisticamente, sa che ci sono soltanto trenta persone in acqua con lui, e c'è una davvero piccola possibilità che qualcuno di loro sia Charles o Harry.

La tempesta si calma lentamente. I tuoni e i lampi si fermano prima, e la pioggia diventa più leggera fino a quando non si ferma finalmente del tutto. E' un po' divertente, pensa, come un paio di ore fa c'era un'intera nave qui, e ora sia scomparsa senza lasciare traccia, come la tempesta.

Ora che Louis non è più spaventato che a breve morirà, si lascia avvicinare alle altre persone in acqua. Mastica il labbro forte mentre si muove, cercando di vedere bene le persone che rimangono a galla in acqua.

Si rende conto che la maggior parte di queste è morta, galleggiano solo perché i loro giubbotti non hanno permesso loro di annegare. Guarda verso le barche in orrore, pregando silenziosamente che ci sia qualcuno disposto ad aiutarlo, ma quasi ogni singola persona nelle barche vicino a lui è o già morta o sta sanguinando, morendo lentamente. Non si preoccupa di guardare nelle altre barche, stringendo forte i suoi occhi chiudendoli.  
  


Fa uscire una nuova fase di singhiozzi mentre si spinge via da lì, usando le mani per pagaiare con il suo pezzo di legno più velocemente che riesce, andando verso l'altra direzione. E' così fottutamente buio, le nuvole che ancora coprono la luna e tutte le stelle, e Louis quasi vorrebbe morire e basta, finirla qui.

Appoggia la testa sul legno, concentrandosi sul suo respiro per un po'. Cerca di ignorare ogni cosa che succede intorno a lui, il suono delle persone che ancora piangono dalle barche, e alla fine, finalmente, si addormenta, e nessuno urla per cercarlo, o lo va a salvare.  
  
  
  


\------------

* La parola era fetishize che è intraducibile (o per lo meno io non sono in grado lol), il senso è più o meno lo stesso.

**Questa sarebbe dovuta essere oh my fucking god tradotta letteralmente, ed ho evitato per ovvie ragioni.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi con il secondo aggiornamento. Ho finalmente finito tutti i miei esami del primo anno all'uni e sono ready as fuck.  
> Il capitolo è più corto del precedente, ma ho deciso di suddividerlo come ha fatto l'autrice originale (anche se lei ha messo tutto in un solo un capitolo).  
> Grazie a chiunque stia leggendo questa storia e, nulla, magari se vi va fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate della storia, anche su twitter @smalltimedreams.  
> Buona lettura :)

 

Capitolo 2  
  
  
  


Si sveglia con un urlo, quando il pezzo di legno si capovolge a causa di un'onda in perfetto orario e lo fa catapultare in mare.

Ingoia una manciata di sabbia e una dose* d'acqua, e si siede sputacchiando, cercando di pulirsi il viso prima che tutta la sabbia gli vada negli occhi.

Ci impiega più di quanto dovrebbe a rendersi conto che è seduto sulla terra ferma, e strilla di sorpresa. Si affretta a mettersi in piedi e si ritrova dentro l'acqua con le ginocchia, e quando si gira, è salutato dalla vista di una spiaggia completamente desolata.

La speranza si gonfia nel suo petto e, prendendo il suo pezzo di legno, guizza fuori dall'acqua e sulla sabbia asciutta. Non sembra esserci nessuno, nè qualche traccia di civiltà, ma non lascia che la speranza si prosciughi. Deve esserci qualcuno qui, giusto?

Forse è stato trascinato a riva in una parte privata di spiaggia o qualcosa del genere. Ci sono probabilmente un mucchio di case dietro l'angolo, dietro la linea degli alberi. Lascia il legno nella sabbia e va a dare un'occhiata in giro, vagando per la spiaggia per alcuni metri e cercando di sbriciare attraverso gli alberi.

Non se la sente di addentrarsi nella foresta, perciò decide di camminare soltanto la spiaggia per il lungo. Tiene d'occhio la linea degli alberi, solo in caso scorga un segno umano, ma più cammina, più inizia a sentirsi scoraggiato.

C'è una collina enorme su un lato dell'isola, e la spiaggia più vicino a quella è più rocciosa che sabbiosa. Non assomiglia proprio ad una montagna ma è decisamente più grande e ripida di ogni altra collina che Louis abbia mai scalato.

Ci sono meno alberi man mano la collina si alza sopra di lui, il che è un po' strano, pensa Louis, ma non ci presta attenzione mentre continua a esplorare la spiaggia.

Ci vogliono quasi due ore, ma alla fine Louis scorge qualcosa sulla spiaggia una centinaia di metri più in alto, e la speranza si gonfia di nuovo nel petto. Non sembra molto, ma se è qualche segno di civiltà, lo accetterà.

Corre verso quella direzione, fermandosi quando la raggiunge, l'intero petto che si sgonfia. È il suo maledetto pezzo di legno della scialuppa, ed è appena tornato indietro qui dall'altro lato, il che significa che ha percorso l'intero perimetro dell'isola.

Non c'è niente su questa isola, nessun umano per lo meno, ed è piuttosto piccola da quello che può dire.

Urla appena e scalcia la sabbia, resistendo all'impulso di avere un crollo emotivo e piangere.

Si sente come se fosse in un film, da un momento all'altro Tom Hanks arriverà uscendo dalla foresta con una fottuta palla da pallavolo e gli dirà che sta sognando, o qualcosa del genere.

Fanculo, pensa, guardando di nuovo verso la linea degli alberi. Se si perde in mezzo alla foresta e muore lì, suppone non sia meno peggio di morire qui, visto che è sicuro che quella sarà la sua fine, comunque sia.

Scatta verso gli alberi e occupa il suo tempo ad esplorare, scoprendo che gli alberi sono molto meno fitti di quello che si aspettava, e non è troppo difficile vagare in giro.

Il sole è quasi del tutto sopra la sua testa il che pensa voglia dire che è o prima di mezzogiorno o appena dopo. Non ha alcuna idea da che parte sia il nord o il sud, e la bussola tatuata sul suo braccio gli serve a ben poco. Passa un paio di ore camminando probabilmente in cerchi, seguendo il piede della grande collina fino all'altro lato dell'isola e ritrovandosi di nuovo sulla spiaggia, guardando le sue stesse impronte.

Continua ad esplorare la foresta fino a quando non trova qualcosa, perchè deve esserci qualcosa di valore qui. Tutto quello che trova è una piccola, poco profonda cala che porta a un piccolo, poco profondo laghetto, e dopo alcuni minuti che lo fissa, scorge qualche pesce che nuota sul fondo. Riesce anche a sentire gli uccelli cinguettare sopra la sua testa, il che significa che dovrà diventare bravo a cacciare se vorrà mangiare mentre é qui. A meno che non decida di annegarsi invece.

Pensa che forse dovrebbe provare a prendere un pesce e mangiare qualcosa, perchè ha abbastanza fame. Non è riuscito a mangiare molto la scorsa notte a cena, con i nervi a fior di pelle e poi la nave che affondava, il che-

Oh. Questa è la vita reale, si rende conto. Questo sta davvero succedendo a lui. È davvero abbandonato su un'isola deserta, ed è tutto solo, soltanto lui e un maledetto pezzo di legno. Gli fa venire voglia di perdere le staffe, piú o meno, ma non lo fa, perchè non gli farebbe alcun bene. Deve trovare qualche cibo, e poi un posto dove dormire, perchè è esausto e si sente stordito, forse riuscirá a capire tutto questo quando si sveglierá.

Cammina a fatica sulla spiaggia e trova il suo pezzo di legno, si siede vicino a questo e si svuota le tasche. Ha ancora addosso i pantaloni del completo e una camicia, la sua giacca è strappata, stracciata e ancora fradicia.

Se la toglie e la appoggia sul pezzo di legno per non farle prendere la sabbia, guardando la piccola pila di cose con le quali è finito qui.

C'è un pacchetto fradicio di sigarette rovinate, il suo portafogli bagnato e distrutto che Charles gli ha regalato due Natali fa, e un accendino che ha comprato a Parigi alcune estati fa perchè si era scordato il suo a casa prima che partissero per la vacanza.

Passa un po' a disperarsi per tutte le cose che ha perso sulla nave; tutti i suoi vestiti preferiti, i suoi occhiali, il suo fottuto fidanzato al quale stava per fare la proposta di matrimonio. Ha quasi un crollo emotivo nuovamente, finchè la sua mente si rende conto che ha un accendino, e non dovrá fare il fuoco con dei legnetti o cose del genere.

"Sí" respira, prendendo l'accendino per assicurarsi che funzioni. Lo mette via appena la fiamma si accende, perché non vuole consumarlo.

Ha questo accendino da un bel po', ed é certo che non rimanga molto liquido, ma gli durerá per probabilmente almeno due settimane.

Torna indietro nella foresta per vedere di prendere un pesce, posizionandosi su una roccia al bordo del laghetto e si guarda in giro per un momento.

C'è un ramo rotto per terra che sembra essere abbastanza appuntito per infilzare un pesce, perciò lo prende e assottiglia gli occhi, cercando un obiettivo. Non ha gli occhiali con sé, e non si è neanche curato di mettersi le lenti fuori a cena, perció è leggermente svantaggiato mentre guada il laghetto, ma finalmente vede un pesce e prepara la sua arma.

Ci vogliono più di di un paio di colpi nell'acqua prima di colpirlo, e da lì in poi è in grado di infilzarlo del tutto e tirarlo fuori trionfante.

"Ti ho preso, stronzo," sorride, cercando di non guardare la faccia del pesce mentre scende dalla roccia e torna di corsa sulla spiaggia. Prende alcuni legnetti da terra e accende un fuoco, arrostendo il pesce per un lungo momento, non sicuro di riuscire a capire quando è pronto da mangiare.

Intravede qualcosa con l'angolo dell'occhio in acqua, e il suo cuore perde un battito quando vede che è una scialuppa, perfettamente intatta, che galleggia una centinaia di metri lontano dall'isola. Si sta lievemente avvicinando con le onde, ed è troppo lontana per andare a prenderla, ma la tiene d'occhio mentre finisce di arrostire il pesce.

La barca continua ad avvicinarsi all'isola, e Louis non osa togliere lo sguardo da lì mentre prende il pesce e mangia le parti che non gli fanno venire voglia di vomitare. Avere una barca potrebbe essergli utile, pensa. Forse in qualche modo capirebbe dove è e come tornare alla civiltà, avrà addirittura una barca per arrivare lì. Per lo meno, può girarla sottosopra e dormirci sotto, mal che vada.

Finalmente la barca è raggiungibile, perciò Louis posa il pesce sul legno per non sporcarlo di sabbia e corre verso l'acqua per raggiungerla. Deve guardare lontano dalla riva fino a quando non è dentro fino alla vita, ma finalmente riesce a raggiungere e ad afferrare la barca, e inizia a tirarla indietro verso riva prima di rendersi conto che c'è un corpo dentro di questa.

Urla di riflesso, spingendo via la barca e coprendosi il viso con le mani. Non aveva preso in considerazione che tutti quei corpi morti dal naufragio avrebbero iniziato ad arrivare a rima, così come è successo a lui, e sembra che ormai il primo sia arrivato.

Questo è, fino a quando il corpo urla, di rimando, e il sangue di Louis si gela. Si guarda in giro, aspettandosi un fantasma, o uno zombie, o qualche altro scenario d'orrore, ma il suo cervello si annebbia appena quando si rende conto di cosa sta davvero accadendo.

"Oh mio dio," respira, scuotendo la testa lentamente. "Oh mio dio, tu- tu sei vivo."

"Che succede," dice Harry, confuso, ancora terrorizzato. "Dove cazzo sono?"

"Harry, cazzo, sei vivo," ride Louis, sopraffatto dal conforto alla promessa che non deve sopravvivere da solo su questa isola, può lavorare insieme a qualcuno, qualcuno che conosce. "Sono stato trascinato a riva prima, è quasi sera ormai."

"Cristo," borbotta Harry, guardandosi in giro. "Cristo. Aiutami a portare questa maledetta barca sulla spiaggia, allora."

Louis prende il lato della barca nuovamente e trascina dietro con sé Harry verso la sabbia, aiutandolo a farlo uscire e trascinando la barca fino a quando non è sulla spiaggia, lasciandola cadere vicino al fuoco quasi spento e il pesce metà mangiato.

"Bel posto che ti sei fatto qui," dice, la voce un po' tesa. Sta cercando di essere disinvolto perché è sull'orlo di sbriciolarsi in milioni di pezzi, Louis riesce a capirlo, perciò gli tiene corda, fingendo di non accorgersene.

"Grazie, è abbastanza carino. Puoi finire il resto del pesce, se vuoi. Starai morendo di fame," fa spallucce.

Harry accetta immediatamente, sedendosi vicino al fuoco e prendendo il pesce. Louis getta altri ramoscelli in più e li lascia nel fuoco per farlo continuare ad andare e poi si siede di fronte a Harry, fissandosi le ginocchia per un breve tempo.

Harry posa il pesce dopo che ha finito di mangiare quello che era commestibile, e si pulisce la bocca con la manica. "Era disgustoso," dice, ma si sta leccando le labbra come se ne volesse ancora. Louis non lo biasima; si sente come se potrebbe mangiare un cavallo e avere ancora fame, e non sa proprio cosa fare al riguardo.

"Sì, lo so. Un po' limitato, qui," fa spallucce.

"Hai guardato in giro?" domanda Harry, guardando verso gli alberi. "E' un'isola? Siamo gli unici qui?"

"Sì, sì e sì," dice Louis, portandosi le ginocchia al petto. "L'isola è piccola, e non c'è letteralmente niente e nessuno qui."

"E' fantastico," dice Harry, deridendo. "Fottutamente fantastico."

Louis annuisce, guardandolo per un lungo momento. Harry abbassa lo sguardo, congelandosi un po' quando vede il portafogli di Louis e il pacchetto di sigarette sulla sabbia. "E' tutto quello che avevi addosso?"

"E un accendino," dice Louis, toccandosi la tasca.

Harry annuisce, contraendo le labbra. "non voglio- um, non devi dirmelo, ma- sì, cioè- sei riuscito a, sai... hai deciso di fare la proposta?"

Lo stomaco di Louis sobbalza, e premendo gli occhi chiusi per un momento. "Non ne ho avuto la possibilità," dice, parlando a voce abbastanza alta per farsi sentire da Harry.

"Ma, uhm- lo avresti fatto?" chiede Harry.

Louis non alza lo sguardo, tiene gli occhi chiusi. "Già. Appena ho iniziato la nave è stata colpita da un fulmine."

Harry sospira, strofinandosi il viso. "Mi dispiace, amico."

Louis annuisce, aprendo gli occhi per guardare il fuoco. "Questa è, tipo, la cosa più orribile del mondo letteralmente, lo sai? Non so nemmeno se è vivo ora. Non sono riuscito a dirgli come mi sentivo, non sono nemmeno riuscito a dirgli addio perché qualcuno mi ha diviso da lui e mi ha messo su un'altra barca che è finita con il rompersi, e non ho idea di dove lui sia finito," dice, la voce che si spezza.

Non piange dalla scorsa notte, quando era ancora nel bel mezzo della situazione, ma non vuole farlo ora. Lo aiuterebbe probabilmente a farlo sentire un po' meno teso, un po' meno represso, ma non vuole piangere davanti ad Harry, non vuole proprio piangere e basta. Trattiene il respiro finché la voglia non gli passa, appoggiando la testa sul ginocchio e guardando verso l'acqua.

Harry anche si curva su se stesso, voltandosi del tutto verso l'oceano rimanendo in silenzio. Rimangono seduti per un po', soltanto assorbendo il tutto, finché Harry alla fine parla.

"Se potessi," dice, la voce ovattata dato che sta parlando contro le sue ginocchia, "vorresti sapere cosa gli è successo?"

"Sì," dice immediatamente Louis, anche se non ne è realmente sicuro. Non è che sia possibile, comunque. "Ucciderei per qualche conclusione, anche solo per sapere se davvero, sai, se ne è andato. Odio starmene seduto qui a immaginare."

"Era sulla mia barca," dice tristemente Harry. Il corpo di Louis si irrigidisce, e all'improvviso ricorda di aver visto Charles e Harry che venivano spinti verso la stessa barca. "Una delle corde si è incastrata mentre scendevamo e l'intera cosa si è rovesciata."

Louis ricorda di aver visto la barca capovolgersi, ricorda tutti che venivano rovesciati in acqua. Nasconde il viso nel grembo, mordendo il materiale dei pantaloni mentre Harry continua a parlare.

"Ero nella parte anteriore della barca, e sono riuscito a tenermi finché non siamo finiti sott'acqua e la barca si è appianata. Nessun altro è stato così fortunato, però. Charles- merda, Louis, posso fermarmi-"

"Dimmelo," dice Louis, ma sta già piangendo, la voce che trema pericolosamente. "Per favore."

"Charles è caduto di testa," dice Harry, ancora più piano di prima. "Ha colpito il lato della nave mentre cadeva. Quando sono finito sott'acqua, era già morto."

Louis singhiozza, abbracciando le ginocchia strette al petto, il corpo che trema. Harry non dice nulla, non lo guarda, e Louis non riesce a sopportare di piangere davanti a lui, non vuole il conforto di Harry o la sua attenzione o nient'altro da lui, maledizione.

Si spinge in piedi e cammina verso l'acqua, sedendosi tra le onde poco profonde e lasciando andare il pianto. Le onde gli lavano le gambe, rimbalzando contro di lui, e Louis vorrebbe che queste lo prendessero con loro quando si ritirano, solo per trascinarlo in acqua e fare smettere tutto questo dolore.

Non riesce a smettere di immaginarlo ora che sa quello che è successo. Lo odia. Sa che è stato lui a chiederlo, ma Dio, vorrebbe che Harry non glielo avesse detto.

Harry non lo segue, cosa che Louis apprezza. Vuole davvero stare solo ora, non vuole ammettere che Harry è l'unica persona che abbia ora, non vuole ammettere che tutto questo sia reale. Saranno bloccati qui per un tempo fottutissimo lungo, forse per sempre, finché non moriranno, e quello è un pensiero rivoltante.

Be', pensa malsanamente Louis, ha sempre amato l'idea di passare il resto della vita con una sola persona, invecchiare e morire vicino a qualcuno. Questo non è proprio il modo che aveva immaginato, ma a caval donato non si guarda in bocca, non è così?

Si calma alla fine, uscendo dall'acqua e togliendosi un po' della sabbia bagnata dal culo. E' quasi scuro, e la marea sembra alzarsi, il che potrebbe voler dire che devono allontanarsi presto dalla sabbia.

Trova Harry un po' più lontano dalla spiaggia, curvato sopra qualcosa un po' di metri lontano dal fuoco.

Si corruccia mentre lo approccia, guardandolo per un momento. Sembra che abbia scavato un buco nella sabbia, e ha un mucchio di grandi foglie degli alberi sulla spiaggia; sta riempiendo il buco con le foglie, come se lo stesse rivestendo, e poi ne annoda un altra su un legnetto con un pezzo di pianta e seppellisce non del tutto il legno nella sabbia cosicché la sa foglia sia sospesa sopra il buco. Sembra così concentrato, come se qualsiasi cosa stia facendo sia assolutamente di vitale importanza, e Louis non può fare a meno di ridere.

"Che diavolo stai facendo?" domanda, facendo sobbalzare Harry.

"L'ho visto in un film, credo," dice Harry, tornando alla sua creazione. "Metti l'acqua del mare nel buco, giusto, e poi il sole la evaporerà e la farà fermare alla foglia più in alto, qui, e il sale rimane giù nel buco, e poi metti una brocca o qualcosa del genere qui, cosicché l'acqua pulita cada dalla foglia e si racchiuda nella brocca," dice fiero.

"E'... strabiliante, davvero," dice Louis, corrucciandosi alla contraption. "Non avevo nemmeno pensato di cercare dell'acqua pulita."

"Grazie," dice Harry, sorridendo compiaciuto a Louis. "Lo so."

"Giusto," alza gli occhi al cielo Louis, guardando gli alberi. "Vado a cercare un posto in cui dormire."

Se ne va senza un'altra parola, lasciando Harry a lavorare con il suo marchingegno. Vaga nella parte di foresta che non aveva ancora esplorato, il che è per la maggior parte il pezzo inclinante della parte bassa della collina, ma forse riuscirà a trovare qualche posto nel quale o sotto il quale possono dormire. Trova alcune piccole caverne vicino alla parte bassa della collina, ma quando si arrampica un po' più in alto, trova un'apertura abbastanza grande per permettergli di strisciare dentro.

La caverna è un po' più grande dentro rispetto a quello che l'entrata fa immaginare, e Louis non vede alcun segno che possa far pensare che questa sia la casa di qualche tipo di animale. Non ha visto un singolo animale per tutto il giorno, tranne i pesci e gli uccelli, perciò pensa sia sicuro sostenere che questa caverna vada bene per fare stare loro qui per un po'. Sembra abbastanza asciutta, e una volta che saranno qui insieme, si riscalderà probabilmente. Il terreno è sporco, ma quello è meglio rispetto alle pietre, pensa Louis.

Torna verso la spiaggia per prendere il suo pezzo di legno ed usarlo come porta, in caso qualcosa provi a far loro visita questa notte. Sembra un bel posto per alloggiare una volta che avrà finito, ed è contento di questo, correndo indietro verso la spiaggia per dire ad Harry che hanno un posto in cui stare.

Harry non è più seduto al suo marchingegno, e Louis si corruccia, controllando la spiaggia. La spiaggia non è terribilmente grande, e non riesce ad immaginare dove sia andato Harry, finché non lo intravede guadare dentro l'acqua, già dentro fino alle spalle.

Il primo pensiero di Louis è che Harry ha intenzione di uccidersi, che la gravità della loro situazione lo abbia appena colpito e che ha intenzione di annegarsi. Il suo sangue si gela, il terrore che gli riempie le interiora, e inizia a correre, urlando a Harry di fermarsi.

Harry si volta corrucciato, guardando Louis come se avesse tre teste. "Che cazzo?" urla, scuotendo la testa.

"Cosa stai facendo?" grida Louis, ancora alimentato dall'adrenalina, fermandosi al bordo dell'acqua.

"C'è qualcosa a galla," dice Harry, indicando qualcosa che è ancora lontano di alcuni metri, che si avvicina con la marea. "Voglio vedere cos'è."

Louis sbatte le palpebre, sbuffando lievemente. "Oh," dice, facendo dietrofront dall'acqua e aspettando che Harry torni indietro, trascinando l'oggetto a galla dietro di lui.

"E' altro legno," dice Harry. "Penso che i piccoli pezzi rotti delle barche stiano arrivando. Ce ne sono ancora un paio, ma sono lontani da raggiungere."

"Figo," dice Louis, il cuore che ancora batte nel petto.

"Stai bene?" domanda Harry, cercando di incrociare i suoi occhi. "Che diamine pensavi stesse succedendo?"

"Non lo so," borbotta Louis, distogliendo lo sguardo. "Pensavo ti stessi per annegare, o qualcosa del genere. Mi ha spaventato."

Harry sbatte le palpebre, abbassando lo sguardo sul legno che sta ancora trascinando dietro di sé. Louis fissa l'orizzonte, pregando che Harry non faccia un commento sarcastico, e alla fine Harry tira su con il naso e si allontana.

"Be', dovremmo continuare a tirar su il legno che arriva," dice, lasciando cadere il pezzo di barca nella sabbia un po' più lontano sulla spiaggia. "Possiamo usarlo per fare un riparo, o qualcosa del genre."

"Oh," dice Louis, facendo il broncio. "Be', ero venuto qui solo per dirti che ho trovato una caverna in cui possiamo dormire stanotte, ma se non va bene per te..."

"Hai trovato una caverna?" dice Harry, sorridendo leggermente quando Louis guarda verso di lui. "Mi permetterai di dormire con te?"

"Perché non dovrei?" corruga la fronte Louis, facendo del suo meglio per ignorare il doppio senso, perché per qualche ragione gli fa capovolgere un po' lo stomaco.

"Pensavo che tipo mi odiassi, tutto qui," dice Harry. "Sono stato uno stronzo con te, tu stesso lo hai detto."

"Be', ammetto che non sono il tuo più grande fan," dice Louis, "ma, potresti benissimo essere l'ultimo uomo sulla terra ora, e sei anche la mia unica speranza di restare vivo, e sano di mente, quindi suppongo che dovremmo provare ad essere amici, sì?"

"Sì," sorride Harry contento sinceramente. "Va bene, figo."

Passano il resto del pomeriggio trasportando legno dall'acqua, facendo una piccola pila sulla spiaggia. Hanno probabilmente abbastanza legno per fare due barche, il che è abbastanza, e la maggior parte di questo è rotto e scheggiato, ma Harry sembra pensare di essere in grado di fare qualcosa con quello.

C'è altra roba che arriva a riva, cose che sono uscite dalle scialuppe. Raccolgono un paio di kit di pronto soccorso, tre grandi coperte di lana, e un paio di giubbotti di salvataggio.

Mentre la marea si alza altra roba arriva a riva, ed è come Natale, fino a quando il primo corpo viene trascinato sulla battigia.

Harry lo trova, dato che è lui quello in acqua, tirandosi le cose vicine cosicché Louis possa prenderle e portarle a riva mentre Harry afferra qualcos'altro.

Louis lo sente gridare e lascia cadere il pezzo di legno dalle sue mani, girandosi e trovando Harry che si affretta fuori dall'acqua.

"Cosa?" domanda Louis, afferrando Harry quando lui gli si getta addosso. "Cosa c'è?"

"Un ragazzo, è un uomo," dice Harry, premendo il viso nella spalla di Louis. "Oh mio dio, gli ho preso il piede."

"Merda," respira Louis, abbracciando Harry perché sta imponendo di essere abbracciato, ammassandosi contro il petto di Louis come se stesse cercando di arrampicarsi dentro di lui.

"Merda, oh mio Dio."

"Ew," Harry geme, lasciando che Louis lo stringa per un altro momento prima che si tiri indietro e riporti lo sguardo verso l'acqua. "Che facciamo?"

"Harry, e se-" Louis non riesce nemmeno a finire la frase, fissando inorridito il corpo che si avvicina con la corrente delle onde. "E se Charles-"

"Cazzo," dice harry, interrompendolo prima che possa finire il suo pensiero. "Okay, merda. Um, rimarrò in acqua e continuerò a tirar fuori cose, e tu vai a cercare qualcos'altro. Così, se lui, sai, arriva qui, non dovrai vederlo," dice.

"Grazie," respira Louis, esitando e poi dando un altro veloce abbraccio ad Harry. Non pensa sarebbe in grado di sopportarlo, vedere Charles in quel modo. Perderebbe la testa. Non sa come dirlo a voce alta, ma Harry sembra afferrarlo.

Harry guada di nuovo dentro l'acqua, evitando attentamente il corpo, e Louis si allontana velocemente. Si occupa di portare i pezzi di legno dentro la linea degli alberi, per tenerli al sicuro, tenendo lo sguardo lontano dall'acqua attentamente.

Ritorna alla fine indietro quando comincia a diventare scuro, il sole che comincia a tramontare oltre l'orizzonte. Harry è ancora in acqua, e ormai ci sono un paio di corpi sulla spiaggia, e Louis tiene lo sguardo determinato lontano da loro.

"Hey," urla, facendo spaventare Harry che è in acqua, dentro fino alla vita, che fissa l'oceano. "Diventerà presto buio."

"Già," dice Harry, voltandosi per guardarlo. "Nessuno di loro è lui."

Louis si rilassa un po', guardando i corpi. "Grazie a Dio," borbotta, lasciandosi sedere con il culo sulla sabbia e strofinandosi il viso.

Harry guada fuori dall'acqua, sedendosi vicino a Louis sulla sabbia asciutta. "Dobbiamo parlare di una cosa, e non sarà facile," dice, la voce seria.

"Cosa?" domanda Louis, lo stomaco che sobbalza appena mentre guarda verso Harry. Gli occhi di Harry sono rossi e pieni di sangue, come se avesse forse pianto, e Louis si sente malissimo al pensiero che lui debba gestire la situazione di questi corpi solo perché Louis non è abbastanza forte.

"Abbiamo soltanto questi abiti," dice Harry, piano, attentamente. "E, non che mi interessi della moda in questo momento, ma questi vestiti si sporcheranno, e si lacereranno, e avremo bisogno di altri."

"Sì?" si corruccia Louis, scuotendo la testa. Harry gli dà un'occhiata, e il viso di Louis si rilassa dandogli atto mentre riporta il suo sguardo sui corpi.

"Oh..."

"Voglio dire, non ho mai avuto così poca voglia di fare qualcosa se non spogliare quei corpi morti, ma penso che potremmo pentircene se non lo facciamo," dice Harry, trasalendo quando Louis si volta verso di lui.

"No, sono d'accordo," dice Louis, strofinandosi il viso. "Dio, questo non potrebbe andare peggio."

"Possiamo seppellirli domani mattina," dice Harry, come se quello migliorasse la situazione. "Gli faremo un funerale vero e proprio, li ringrazieremo per il loro sacrificio."

"Cristo," borbotta Louis.

Si prende un momento per respirare e basta, per convincersi, e poi si spinge in piedi dal terreno. "Be', facciamolo, allora, sì?" Non diventerà più facile."

Harry geme e si alza, anche lui, seguendo Louis fino a dove sono i corpi, quattro di loro, che sono sdraiati in una fila sulla sabbia. Louis li guarda per un momento, e poi guarda Harry, e poi si lascia cadere a terra con le ginocchia per iniziare.

Si scusa copiosamente mentre lo fa, un flusso costante di "mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace," mentre sveste il primo corpo del giubbotto di salvataggio e poi rimuove attentamente i suoi vestiti, piegandoli in una pila sulla sabbia. Fa del suo meglio per non pensarci, guardando ovunque ma non il viso della persona, correndo verso l'acqua per lavarsi le mani appena ha svestito due dei quattro corpi.

Harry finisce con gli altri due e poi lo segue, strofinando le sue mani con la sabbia come se rendesse giusto quello che hanno appena fatto. Louis vuole piangere, così lo fa, buttando un po' di acqua sul viso per nasconderlo.

"Dio, odio tutto questo," dice Harry, strofinandosi il viso con i palmi delle sue mani. "Andiamo a letto. Possiamo finire domani mattina."

"Mi sta bene," respira Louis, arrancando verso la spiaggia e dentro la foresta senza un'altra parola.

Harry lo segue fino alla caverna, strisciando dentro quando Louis tira via per lui il legno dall'entrata. Louis esita prima di entrare, trovando una piccola roccia appuntita sul terreno e prendendola per incidere un piccolo segno sull'albero vicino alla caverna,

Striscia dentro quando ha finito, rimettendo al proprio posto il legno, e si mette comodo vicino ad harry.

"Cosa hai fatto?" domanda Harry, sistemandosi contro il muro della caverna, guardando il viso di Louis al buio. E' quasi completamente buio all'interno della caverna. Solo una luce flebile che viene dal tramonto ai bordi della foresta di fronte all'apertura della caverna.

"Non voglio perdere la concezione del tempo," dice Louis. "Forse non ha senso, ma farò un segno su quell'albero ogni notte, prima di dormire. Così sapremo da quanto siamo qui. Forse ci aiuterà a rimanere sani di mente," fa spallucce.

La caverna sembra molto più piccola ora che ci sono due persone dentro, ma Louis si sdraia comunque. Harry alla fine si muove per sdraiarsi vicino a lui, le loro spalle che si toccano.

Louis sta morendo di fame, e si sente che non riuscirà mai ad addormentarsi, ma si gira sul fianco per guardare il muro e chiude comunque gli occhi. Conta i respiri per alcuni lunghi minuti, finché la voce di Harry lo interrompe. "Hey, Louis?"

Louis apre gli occhi, girandosi di nuovo piano per guardare Harry. Harry si gira anche lui sul fianco, e Louis può a malapena vedere la luce riflettere nei suoi occhi al buio.

"Mi dispiace per come mi sono comportato sulla nave," dice. La sua voce è debole, così onesta, fa un po' male al cuore di Louis.

"Che vuoi dire?" sussurra Louis. E' così silenzioso, tutto è fermo, sente che parlare più forte di un sussurro farà cadere a pezzi ogni cosa.

"Mi dispiace di essere stato inquietante e strano," dice Harry, anche lui sussurrando ora," E che ho continuato a provarci con te e il tuo fidanzato. Suppongo fossi solo... invidioso, forse?"

"Invidioso di cosa?" chiede Louis, un po' sulla difensiva all'improvviso, avendo paura di quello che sta per dire Harry.

"Non ho mai avuto una vera relazione, né sono mai stato innamorato di qualcuno, e ho sempre voluto esserlo. Perciò era frustrante. Suppongo, vedere qualcuno come te, che è così il mio tipo, stare con qualcun altro. Non lo so, mi ha reso strano, e mi pento di aver fatto ogni cosa per farmi non piacere da te,"ammette Harry.

"Che vuol dire, il tuo tipo," dice Louis, spostandosi di un centimetro. Non riesce a fare questo ora; se Harry sta per iniziare di nuovo ad essere disgustoso, Louis andrà onestamente ad annegarsi.

"Non lo so," sospira Harry, agitandosi un po'. "Sei carino, e affascinante, e bello, e illumini una stanza così facilmente, e sei rumoroso e la tua personalità è così, così spiccante, e ho sempre sognato di incontrare qualcuno come te," dice.

"Quindi mi stai dicendo che sei preso da me e che non ti piace solo fissarmi il culo?" Louis domanda, ma non viene fuori duramente come voleva intenderlo. Suona più calmo, come se gli importasse realmente cosa pensa Harry. Non è forse così?

Harry si agita ancora, ridacchiando tristemente. "Già, cioè, lo ero, ma ovviamente le cose sono diverse ore," dice.

"Perché?" chiede velocemente Louis, corrucciandosi al buio.

"Be'," sospira Harry, "per prima cosa, la persona che ami è appena morta nel modo più tragico e brutale possibile, e ora siamo bloccati su un'isola deserta insieme, e siamo l'uno l'unica possibilità di salvezza dell'altro. Non so, le cose sono diverse. Voglio dire, sei ancora il ragazzo dei miei sogni, ma abbiamo entrambi più cose a cui pensare ora che trovare il vero amore, o qualsiasi cosa sia, quindi voglio dire, non deve essere o significare nulla. Lascia stare, sono solo dispiaciuto di essermi comportato da stronzo," dice.

Louis è in silenzio per alcuni lunghi minuti, lasciando che tutto quello venga assorbito. Harry è davvero, genuinamente interessato a lui. Harry davvero voleva stare con lui, almeno ad un certo punto, anche se non era completamente serio. Si sente strano, ora, contorto e instabile, ma Harry non sembra notarlo.

Harry chiude gli occhi, pensando che la conversazione sia chiaramente finita, dato che Louis non dice nulla da un bel po'. Louis non ha finito però, ha alcune cose da dire, non riesce solo a capire cosa siano.

"E' per questo che mi hai detto di non fargli la proposta?" chiede, guardando gli occhi di Harry riaprirsi.

"Cosa?"

"E' per questo che mi hai detto di non fargli la proposta? Perché eri interessato a me?"

"Ma che cazzo?" Harry biascica. "No, cristo, ti ho detto di non fargli la proposta perché non sembravi volerlo sposare realmente," dice velocemente.

Louis si mette seduto, arrabbiato e a disagio, guardando in basso verso Harry. "Volevo sposarlo, cazzo," stringe i denti.

"Okay," dice Harry, accovacciandosi un po'. "Scusa, ti credo."

"Tutti hanno dubbi quando stanno per prendere una decisione del genere," dice Louis, la voce che taglia l'aria silenziosa come un coltello. "E' normale, non vuol dire che non volevo sposarlo."

"Okay," dice ancora Harry, mettendosi seduto. "Avevo torto."

"E chi sei tu per prendere una decisione che riguarda me, poi? Non mi conosci, non sai cosa provavo per lui, non sai un cazzo," sputa fuori Louis.

"Okay, Louis, lo so, mi dispiace," dice Harry, sporgendosi per prendere il braccio di Louis. Louis lo schiaffeggia via, ringhiando.

"Me lo hai cazzo detto tu di non fargli la proposta, come se fossi qualche tipo di autorità, come se volessi poi la tua opinione," dice, limitandosi a urlare ora.

"Ho chiesto se volevi la mia opinione," dice Harry, " e tu hai detto sì."

"Lo avrei sposato, cazzo!" urla Louis, furibondo del fatto che Harry continui a interromperlo. "Avrei fatto una cazzo di famiglia con lui, e passato il resto della mia vita con lui! Hai quasi messo a rischio il mio futuro!"

"Louis, basta," dice piano Harry. Louis sa che ha ragione, è troppo arrabbiato per le ragioni sbagliate, ma non riesce a fermarsi.

"Tu pensi di potermi dire cosa cazzo sento e cosa no, e dirmi come vivere la mia vita? Mi hai quasi fermato dal fare la fottuta proposta alla persona che amo! Sai quanto sia assurdo? E ora mi vieni a dire che tu eri interessato a me per tutto questo tempo? Come posso sapere se tu stavi cercando di farmi rompere il matrimonio perché pensavi che fosse nel mio interesse migliore, o perché fosse per le tue ragioni egoiste? Be', indovina Harry, non mi sarei innamorato comunque di te, anche se tu mi avessi convinto a non fargli la proposta, e avessi rotto con lui. Non mi sarei mai innamorato di te, cazzo, perché è assurdo, è così tanto assurdo, Harry-"

Si interrompe con un singhiozzo, così sfinito che sta quasi per piangere, solo gridando in faccia ad Harry. Harry sta davvero piangendo, Louis lo vede, e una punta di soddisfazione si curva nello stomaco di Louis.

"Louis, per favore," dice Harry, la voce piccola. "Non è quello che volevo, mai."

"No," Louis sghignazza. "Sai cosa? Vaffanculo. Non riesco a credere che mi hai fatto dubitare della mia relazione per soltanto un momento, e ora lui se n'è andato e non riuscirò più ad averlo indietro, e tutto quello che voglio è stringerlo e dirgli che lo amo e tu mi hai fatto dubitare di quello," urla, la prima lacrima che scivola sulla sua guancia.

E' vagamente conscio che si sta mettendo tutto questo in testa, ma si sente così meglio ad essere arrabbiato piuttosto che essere triste, e non vuole fermarsi. Continua a inveire, maledicendo il nome di Harry, singhiozzando e dicendo ad Harry di morire soffocato, anche quando Harry si muove vicino e lo stringe. Lo stringe con cautela, lasciando soltanto che pianga e urli e che faccia uscire tutto, ed è il crollo emotivo più terribile e terapeutico che Louis abbia mai avuto.

Alla fine Harry torna a sdraiarsi, stringendo ancora Louis, e lasciando che Louis pianga e inveisca e urli contro il suo petto quanto voglia. Harry non dice niente, e alla fine Louis si addormenta piangendo, rannicchiato nelle braccia di Harry, la mano chiusa a pugno sulla sua t-shirt.

Inizia a far freddo quando diventa scuro, ma Harry lo stringe tutta la notte, e il sonno finisce con l'essere un po' meno triste di quello che entrambi avevano anticipato.   
  


\--------------  
  


*la parola noseful in italiano non è traducibile, l'autrice voleva far intendere che Louis avesse bevuto dal naso in poche parole, ma suonandomi male ho deciso di metterla giù in maniera diversa, spero vada bene comunque.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera!  
> Questo capitolo è molto tenero.  
> Vi prego di notare le differenze in Louis, il piccolo puppy si sta forse innamorando oops.  
> A prestooo.

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=zwcozm)

 

 

Capitolo 3

Louis si sveglia rannicchiato ancora contro il petto di Harry, alzando lo sguardo per trovare Harry che ancora dorme, corrucciato nel sonno. Si stacca cautamente, piano, assicurandosi di non svegliare Harry mentre gattona via da lui e fuori dalla caverna.

Non permette a se stesso di pensare a quello che è successo la scorsa notte. Non è pronto a gestire quella situazione, a pensare a quanto Harry pensi che lui sia pazzo. Louis gli deve una scusa, ma non è molto sicuro che voglia riportare fuori l'argomento per scusarsi.

Altre cose in più sono arrivate a riva durante la notte, ma sono abbastanza lontane che Louis non riesce a dire cosa siano, e non vuole andare a scoprirlo da solo. Il piccolo fuoco e il marchingegno d'acqua di Harry sono stati lavati via dalla marea, perciò dovranno ricostruirli, il che è fastidioso, ma potrebbe andare peggio.

Raccoglie qualche sasso e qualche legnetto per fare un nuovo fuoco, e poi si dirige verso la direzione del laghetto nella foresta per prendere qualche pesce. Lavora alla sua strategia, infilzando il pesce all'angolo invece che in mezzo, e riesce a prendere due pesci di media grandezza piuttosto velocemente. Forse Harry può creargli una specie di canna da pesca, ma per ora questo andrà bene.

Porta i pesci sulla spiaggia, trovando Harry in piedi davanti all'acqua, sembra angosciato. Louis cerca di fare un po' di rumore cosicché Harry lo noti, e Harry si volta immediatamente.

"Cazzo," Harry dice, incamminandosi verso la spiaggia dove Louis è seduto intorno al suo nuovo fuoco, più vicino alla linea degli alberi cosicché le onde non lo distruggeranno di nuovo quando la marea si alzerà. "Mi hai spaventato. Non sapevo fossi qui."

"Scusa," dice Louis, non guardandolo direttamente. "Mi sono svegliato presto, quindi ho pensato di andare a prendere qualcosa da mangiare."

"Oh," dice Harry, vedendo i pesci che Louis sta portando su due legnetti. "Buono. Grazie."

Louis gli porge uno dei pesci e prende l'accendino, accendendo il fuoco e sistemandosi sulla sabbia. Harry si siede di fronte a lui, tenendo il pesce sopra il fuoco e guardandolo silenziosamente.

"Dobbiamo trovare un modo per accendere il fuoco prima o poi," dice Louis. Non riesce a sopportare questo silenzio imbarazzante.

"L'accendino non durerà per sempre."

"Già," dice distrattamente Harry.

"Stai bene?" domanda Louis. Suppone che ad un certo punto dovranno fare questa conversazione, tanto vale che sia ora allora.

"Sì," dice Harry, sbattendo le palpebre una volta. "No. Non lo so. Ero preoccupato quando mi sono svegliato e tu te ne eri andato, perché eri così arrabbiato ieri notte e tutto, e poi non riuscivo a trovarti, ed ero preoccupato che te ne fossi andato e avessi fatto qualcosa di stupido mentre ero addormentato. Ma poi sono venuto qui e non c'era nessun segno di te, e ho iniziato a preoccuparmi che avessi sognato l'intera cosa e che stessi perdendo la testa e che ti avessi immaginato e che fossi sempre stato qui da solo per tutto il tempo e non so. Scusami. Sono solo spaventato," borbotta.

Louis contrae le labbra, fissando il pesce per alcuni minuti lunghi. Almeno non è l'unico terrorizzato di rimanere da solo qui.

"Mi dispiace di averti urlato contro ieri notte," dice alla fine. Harry non incontra i suoi occhi, perciò Louis non fa nessun sforzo a guardarlo, nemmeno.

"Va tutto bene," dice Harry piano.

"No, non va bene," sospira Louis. "Dobbiamo essere una squadra se vogliamo sopravvivere a questo, e devo essere in grado di controllare il mio caratteraccio. Non avrei dovuto urlarti contro. Sono solo spaventato a morte e con il cuore a pezzi... E non dovevo prendermela con te," dice.

Harry annuisce e basta, trattenendo il respiro come se stesse aspettando che Louis finisca. Nemmeno Louis vuole avere questa discussione, ma ha bisogno di sapere che Harry stia bene.

"Hai tutto il diritto di essere arrabbiato anche tu, sai," dice, cercando di incontrare gli occhi di Harry finalmente. Harry continua a fissare il pesce, completamente immobile. "So che questo non è difficile solo per me. So che stai soffrendo anche tu. So che sei nell'esatta posizione in cui sono io, e so che anche tu sei spaventato e triste e senza speranza. Hai tuto il diritto di essere arrabbiato, non devi comportarti da forte tutte le volte. Non devi sederti in giro e sopportare e basta quando esplicito il mio malessere. Puoi perdere il controllo anche tu, alcune volte," dice.

Harry annuisce di nuovo, ma non dice nulla, perciò Louis lascia cadere la cosa. Si concentra solo sul suo pesce, girandolo molto lentamente, desiderando tornare indietro nel tempo e rimangiandosi tutto quello che ha detto la scorsa notte. Con la coda dell'occhio vede che Harry si asciuga il viso velocemente, girandosi mentre lo fa, come se non volesse che Louis notasse che sta piangendo. Louis immagina di aver fatto abbastanza per far arrabbiare Harry, perciò finge di non notarlo, deglutendo rumorosamente e tenendo gli occhi sul pesce. Mangiano in silenzio, niente se non le onde e il rumore del fuoco che scricchiola che riempiono l'aria tra loro due. Si alzano entrambi senza parole quando hanno finito, e Harry va ad esaminare cos'è arrivato a riva sulla spiaggia durante la notte mentre Louis va a raccogliere la pila di vestiti e coperte che deve essere lavata, portandola verso l'acqua e pulendo il tutto meglio che può.

Harry torna dopo un po' con le braccia piene di nuovi vestiti, gli occhi rossi e gelidi. Louis lo guarda mentre Harry lascia cadere i vestiti nella pila ai piedi di Louis, sedendosi vicino a lui e fissando l'acqua.

"Ti avrei aiutato," dice Louis, cogliendo una camicia dalla pila e sommergendola nell'acqua in cui è seduto, sciacquandola e rendendola più pulita che può. "Non dovevi fare tutto da solo."

"Va bene," dice Harry, la voce bassa e rauca, come se fosse esausto. Louis vuole dirgli di farsi un pisolino, ma Harry si alza prima che lui possa dirglielo. "Vado a cercare qualcosa che possiamo usare come stendibiancheria, e poi ricostruirò la cosa dell'acqua," dice, trascinandosi verso la spiaggia e poi dentro la foresta.

Louis lo guarda andarsene, sospirando piano. Finisce di lavare tutti i vestiti e le coperte e poi le prende tra le braccia, dirigendosi verso la linea degli alberi dove Harry ha legato un lungo pezzo di liana tra due alberi per appendere sopra ogni cosa.

C'è il sole ora, perciò Louis non pensa che il tutto ci impiegherà molto ad asciugarsi, ma verso l'orizzonte riesce a vedere alcune nuvole scure formarsi, come se fra poco arrivasse una tempesta. Harry sta vagando vicino l'acqua, cercando qualcosa da fare, e Louis suppone che dovranno seppellire tutti i corpi sparsi sulla spiaggia così non dovranno continuare a guardarli.

Lavora nello scavare la tomba con uno dei pezzi delle scialuppe rotte come pala, scavando profondamente una fossa lunga nella sabbia mentre Harry traina i corpi. E' straziante, l'intera esperienza, ma quando hanno finito di seppellire tutti, Louis si sente un po' meno terribile riguardo la situazione.

Almeno queste poche persone hanno avuto una vera e propria sepoltura, a differenza di tutte quelle che dopo il naufragio non l'hanno avuta. A differenza di Charles.

Passano il resto della giornata e del pomeriggio lavorando ognuno su un compito diverso, a malapena parlano tra di loro. Louis cucina dell'altro pesce per cenare più presto e Harry mangia con lui, ma Louis ha la sensazione che voglia un po' di spazio oggi, e lui è disposto a darglielo. Harry va a finire il suo marchingegno dell'acqua quando hanno finito di mangiare, e Louis si dirige verso l'acqua per raccogliere qualche sasso per migliorare il piccolo fuoco.

Va tutto bene fino alla sera, quando le prime gocce di pioggia iniziano a cadere. Louis ne sente una colpirgli il naso e alza lo sguardo per scoprire che le nuvole scure si sono spostate proprio sopra le loro teste, ma il peggio deve ancora arrivare.

"Hey!" urla, spaventando Harry che sta cacciando vicino alla linea degli alberi, cercando Dio sa cosa. "Dovremmo prendere tutti i vestiti e arrivare alla caverna prima che la tempesta cominci."

"Quale tempesta?" Harry si corruccia, raddrizzandosi e scrutando Louis.

"Mi prendi in giro?" Louis ridacchia, indicando il cielo, " Alza lo sguardo!"

Il viso di Harry cade quando alza lo sguardo, e Louis vede le labbra muoversi nella forma di una maledizione, ma un rombo basso di tuoni gli strozza la voce.

"Prendi i vestiti," dice Louis, affrettandosi verso la linea degli alberi per aiutarlo a raccogliere ogni cosa, che è quasi del tutto asciutta ormai, così possono portare il tutto nella caverna al sicuro.

"Credi che sarà una grande tempesta?" chiede Harry, mentre riempiono la caverna di tutti i vestiti e coperte. "Probabilmente no, vero? Cioè, sarà solo pioggia, vero?"

"Non lo so," fa spallucce Louis. "Ho sentito qualche tuono, ma sembrava lontano. Forse ci risparmierà," dice.

C'è un altro rombo di tuoni mentre Louis sta sistemando il legno all'entrata della caverna, e Harry gli afferra il braccio. "Era un tuono quello?" domanda, gli occhi sbarrati nella luce flebile della caverna. "Sembrava vicino?"

"Woah, hai paura dei tuoni?" domanda Louis, sistemandosi contro il muro della caverna, seduto.

"Non fino a poco tempo fa," dice Harry, mordendosi l'unghia del pollice. " Sai, quando la nostra fottuta nave è stata colpita dai fulmini."

"Legittimo," mormora Louis. Non si sente toccato come è chiaramente Harry; Harry è ovviamente molto traumatizzato, e il suono dei tuoni glielo sta facendo ricordare. Louis non è esattamente confortato al rumore della tempesta, ma non sta quasi tremando nei suoi panni come sta facendo letteralmente Harry.

"Avrei dovuto rendermi conto che ci sarebbe stata una tempesta, gli uccelli erano così calmi oggi," biascica Harry, più con se stesso, fissando la porta come se si aspettasse che venisse spazzata via da un momento all'altro.

"Sei un ragazzo di città, Harry, non sei abituato a dare le previsioni in quel modo," dice Louis, cercando di confortarlo, calmarlo un po', forse. "Staremo bene, comunque. E' solo una piccola tempesta, e siamo completamente al sicuro. Possiamo andare a dormire e basta, e quando ci sveglieremo sarà tutto finito," dice.

Harry annuisce, deglutendo rumorosamente. Ci vogliono alcuni minuti tesi e lunghi prima che un colpo di tuono rimbombi proprio sopra le loro teste e il cielo si apra, la pioggia che scende tutta d'una volta e che infradicia l'isola. Harry guaisce e si rompe quasi il collo tirandosi indietro per il suono, avvolgendosi a palla con la testa tra le ginocchia.

Louis non lo può ignorare, non può lasciarlo così impaurito, perciò si avvicina un po', toccandogli gentilmente la spalla. "Stai bene," calmandolo, avvolgendo il braccio attorno ad Harry e tirandoselo contro il fianco.

Il terreno trema con il colpo di tuono dopo e Harry strilla, singhiozzando contro il suo grembo. Louis si lascia prendere dal panico, abbracciandolo forte, mormorando nel suo orecchio come faceva quando le sue sorelle erano solite ad avere incubi e a svegliarlo nel bel mezzo della notte dalla camera accanto. Harry non sembra rispondere a quello, ma Louis non si arrende, continuando a dirgli che staranno bene.

Alla fine prende una delle coperte, avvolgendola attorno ad Harry e poi se lo tira vicino di nuovo. Ci sono ancora delle macchie bagnate sulla coperta dovute al fatto che non siano state molto al sole, ma è abbastanza asciutta e svolge ancora il suo compito. Harry si infossa nella coperta e Louis gli strofina la schiena, sentendo il modo in cui il suo intero corpo trema come una foglia. Si muove dopo un po' per far riposare Harry tra le sue gambe, cullato contro il petto di Louis, cosicché Louis possa stringerlo un po' meglio e appoggiare il mento sulla sua testa.

Harry è assolutamente miserabile, piange come un bambino, come se non riuscisse a smettere, non riesce a farne a meno. E' così terrorizzato e Louis non ha idea di cosa fare con lui, oltre che continuare a toccarlo e tenerlo al caldo e dirgli che tutto andrà bene.

L'acqua inizia a cadere dal tetto della caverna dopo alcune ore, dato che è fatta solo di pietre, e niente è solido.

La caverna non si riempirà d'acqua, ma rende il tutto un po' bagnato e freddo e triste, quindi alla fine Louis afferra una coperta per sé e se la tira addosso senza muovere Harry dal suo grembo.

Cerca di far sdraiare Harry cosicché Louis possa coccolarlo del tutto, ma Harry non si rilassa, perciò Louis si accontenta di incurvare le spalle contro il muro un po' e appoggiare la guancia nei capelli di Harry.

Va avanti per tutta la notte; ogni volta che Louis pensa che la tempesta possa schiarirsi, un altro rombo di tuoni inizia e Harry geme e trema e piange di nuovo. E' così agitato che sta ansimando, e Louis non sarà contento se Harry starà male qua dentro.

Louis perde conoscenza fino all'alba, quando la tempesta finalmente si dissolve.

Succede tutto d'una volta, come se non appena i tuoni si fermano, la pioggia li segue, e tutto è di nuovo calmo.

Harry si affloscia contro di lui, esausto, ancora singhiozzante. Louis si muove per farlo stendere, stringendolo ancora da dietro, e si addormenta con il viso premuto nella parte posteriore del suo collo. Anche Harry si addormenta quasi immediatamente, nonostante l'acqua che ancora gocciola dal soffitto e continua a bagnare le loro coperte, e dormono fino al mattino.  
  


-  
  


Louis si sveglia con la voce di Harry nelle orecchie, e afferra d'istinto la mano che gli sta scuotendo la spalla. "Shh," lo calma, finché non si rende conto che è mattina, e che Harry non è più arrabbiato.

"Svegliati," dice delicatamente Harry, sorridendo quando Louis apre finalmente gli occhi. "Stai bene?"

"Sto bene?" borbotta Louis, strofinandosi il viso mentre si siede. "Stai tu bene?"

"Sto bene," dice Harry, arrossendo un po'. "Mi dispiace per la scorsa notte. Non so perché mi ha fatto perdere così tanto la testa," dice.

"Io sì," dice Louis. "L'ultima volta che hai sentito i tuoni sei quasi morto, capisco perfettamente perché hai perso la testa. Non devi scusarti," dice.

Harry arrossisce ancora di più, ma sorride. "Penso che dovremmo guardare in giro. La tempesta potrebbe aver portato altra roba in più sulla spiaggia," dice. "Se la mia maledetta cosa dell'acqua si è rotta di nuova, darò di matto, cazzo," giura.

"Dobbiamo veramente trovare un metodo migliore," ridacchia Louis, gattonando fuori dalla caverna dopo Harry. Si sente un po' come se un camion lo avesse travolto, probabilmente dovuto al fatto che è stato seduto contro il muro tutta la notte, ma Harry sembra felice e ben riposato, quindi suppone che tutto è bene quel che finisce bene.

Alcuni alberi sono caduti durante la tempesta, e l'intera isola è un casino di foglie, ma niente sembra messo male. Il marchingegno dell'acqua di Harry è rotto, ovviamente, ma c'è una grossa pozzanghera di acqua piovana che è destinata a raccogliere l'acqua pulita.

"Maledizione," sibila Harry, accovacciandosi per esaminare il danno. Vien fuori che le cose fatte di foglie non sono terribilmente robuste durante un temporale. "Abbiamo bisogno di qualcosa di più resistente. E più grande."

"Sembra piovere molto qui," dice Louis, "forse dovremmo trovare qualcosa per raccogliere l'acqua piovana? Potrebbe essere una buona riserva," dice.

"E' esattamente quello di cui abbiamo bisogno," concorda Harry. "Abbiamo bisogno anche di un nuovo posto in cui dormire. La caverna è fredda e bagnata, e non possiamo rimanere lì per sempre," dice.

"Ho trovato un po' di argilla mentre stavo scavando le fosse ieri," dice Louis. "Forse potrei fare qualche brocca? Non ricordo molto delle lezioni di arte, ma giocare con l'argilla era sempre la mia parte preferita," fa spallucce.

"Funzionerà," dice Harry. "Credo che proverò a costruire una capanna di qualche tipo," dice, adocchiando la pila di legno che è ancora dentro la linea degli alberi.

Si incammina senza un'altra parola, scomparendo in mezzo alla foresta, e Louis si dirige verso la spiaggia per iniziare a scavare in cerca di un po' di argilla.

Non si vedono per il resto della giornata, ognuno di loro occupato con il rispettivo progetto. Louis rimane sulla spiaggia per ore, scavando fino a quando riesce a prendere una quantità considerevole di argilla e poi si mette a modellare un paio di brocche diverse, alcune lunghe e poco profonde, altre grandi e profonde. Realizza un totale di cinque brocche prima di stancarsi, portandole al focolare e accendendo un bel fuoco mentre lascia che l'argilla di asciughi un po'. Posa le brocche nel fuoco per un po', girandole ogni tanto, fino a quando sono cotte completamente e sembrano ceramica vera. E' abbastanza fiero di se stesso, completo dalle sue abilità di uomo delle caverne.

Non ha idea di cosa Harry stia facendo, ma lo riesce a sentire di volta in volta, che trascina la legna in giro e spezza rami e parla tra sé e sé. Louis non riesce a sentire cosa sta dicendo, ma è preso comunque dall'affetto, in qualche modo. Mai avrebbe pensato che avrebbe provato affetto per qualsiasi cosa che comprendeva Harry, ma di nuovo, mai avrebbe pensato che tutto questo sarebbe successo a lui.

Pensare che Harry era soltanto un ragazzo qualunque su una nave da crociera che Louis voleva evitare un paio di giorni fa, e ora lui è l'unica persona al mondo tranne Louis stesso, e sono bloccati qui insieme, gli unici due sopravvissuti di un fottuto naufragio, be', non sembra la vita reale. Louis non riesce a credere che tutto questo stia succedendo. Sembra che per assorbire il tutto ci vogliano anni; Charles è morto, e Louis non lo vedrà mai più, anche se in qualche modo riusciranno ad abbandonare questa isola qualche giorno.

Louis non ha idea di come riuscirebbero ad abbandonare l'isola, comunque sia. La gente li sta cercando, o ha ormai dato per scontato che siano morti? Se vengono salvati alla fine, come sarà la loro vita? Riuscirà mai a riprendersi da questo? Sarebbe normale tornare a Londra e cercare di andare avanti come se niente di questo sia mai successo? Suppone che non dovrà gestire quella situazione, però, perché è molto probabile che morirà su quest'isola, comunque vada.

Si impone di smetterla con quei pensieri abbastanza velocemente, perché se ci pensa ancora di più gli verrà un attacco di panico.

Si impone di travasare l'acqua piovana dalle foglie di Harry alle brocche, e riempie la metà di una brocca, il che è più di quello che si aspettava.

Pensa che dovrebbe bollire l'acqua per purificarla un po' prima di berla, anche se è così assettato che potrebbe bere l'intera cosa senza lasciarne un po' per Harry. Appoggia giù la brocca sopra il fuoco e lascia che l'acqua bolla per un po' di minuti, facendosi i complimenti per la brocca ben fatta.

Una volta che l'acqua si calma un po', la versa dentro due delle brocche più piccole, quelle che sono più pratiche dalle quali bere. Cerca di fare le porzioni più uguali possibili, ma le brocche sono leggermente di dimensioni diverse, perciò è difficile dire se sia completamente accurato.

Si incammina per andare a cercare Harry quando ha finito, sia per dargli un po' d'acqua sia per mostrargli la sua opera.

Sorride ancora quando inciampa sul piccolo spiazzo in cui Harry sta lavorando alla capanna, e il suo sorriso si trasforma in shock puro.

"Porca puttana," dice, spaventando Harry che sta ancora lavorando diligentemente. Harry si volta per guardarlo, sorridendo quando vede lo sguardo sul viso di Louis.

"Che ne pensi?" dice, facendo due passi indietro da dove sta lavorando e guardandolo. "E' lontana dall'essere finita, ovviamente, ma penso sia abbastanza resistente finora."

"Cazzo, Harry," respira Louis, camminando intorno alla struttura che ha costruito. Ha l'ossatura di una piccola casa, i pezzi di legno delle barche che conficcati nel terreno per formare quattro angoli, e poi una coppia in più che formano un'altra struttura per il tetto. Li ha legati tutti insieme con liane, il che è probabilmente più difficile di quello che suona, e suona davvero maledettamente difficile.

"Ho cercato di recuperare quanti chiodi dal legno potessi recuperare, ma li ho legati anche con le liane, solo per renderla extra resistente," dice, battendo il pugno su una delle barche. La struttura non si muove. Louis è completamente spiazzato.

"Ora sto solo lavorando per intrecciare alcuni rami attraverso i pannelli per fare i muri, cosa che mi sta impiegando un po' di tempo," fa spallucce.

"E' stupenda," dice Louis, entrando in quella che immagina sia l'entrata nella parte anteriore della struttura e guardandosi in giro. "Sarà fighissima. Il me di nove anni sta piangendo di gioia," scherza, guardando verso Harry attraverso i muri non finiti.

"Anche il mio," sorride Harry. "Adoravo costruire fortini con mio papà. Guardavamo tutti i tipi di documentari di sopravvivenza e cose del genere, e costruimmo questa casa sull'albero fighissima nel nostro giardino. La mamma la odiava, pensava che sarei sprofondato giù quando l'intera cosa si sarebbe rotta, ma cavoli se era resistente. E' ancora lì," dice.

"Ti ho portato un po' di acqua," dice Louis, principalmente per levarsi da quel flusso di conversazione, perché il viso di Harry diventa un po' triste dopo che ha raccontato di ciò. "Sono piuttosto orgoglioso delle mie piccole brocche , ma impallidiscono in confronto a quello che hai fatto tu, credo."

"Sono strabilianti," dice Harry, accettando una delle piccole brocche e sorseggiando tutta l'acqua che vi è dentro. "Hey, penso che ce la stiamo cavando," dice dopo un momento, spostando lo sguardo dalla brocca alla capanna e poi su Louis. "Penso che staremo bene."

Louis annuisce, morsicandosi la parte interna del labbro mentre fissa la capanna. "Non voglio parlare troppo presto, ma, sì. Penso che staremo bene," dice. Harry gli sorride, perciò Louis sorride di rimando, e funziona un po' per alleggerire i nervi che costantemente lo divorano quando pensa a quello che è successo loro. Rimangono in silenzio per un minuto, lasciando che il tutto si assorba, rendendosi conto che forse riusciranno a sopravvivere. Louis vorrebbe solo sapere per quanto.

"Giusto," dice Louis, finendo l'acqua nella sua tazza e posandola poi sul terreno, togliendola di mezzo. "Vuoi una mano con questa?"

"Sarebbe strabiliante," dice Harry, posando la tazza vicino a quella di Louis e camminando poi verso la struttura della capanna. "Potresti andare a raccogliere qualche ramo come questi, lunghi e sottili e più o meno pieghevoli, così posso continuare a intrecciarli attraverso i pannelli. Credo di averne abbastanza per finire questo muro, ma ce ne sono ancora tre da fare."

Louis lo saluta e si incammina verso gli alberi, raccogliendo i rami più lunghi e alberi sottili che sono caduti durante la tempesta, trascinandoli verso lo spiazzo. Si mette a lavorare al muro posteriore della capanna una volta che ha una buona pila di rami grossi, copiando Harry e intrecciando i rami attraverso i quattro posti che fanno il muro posteriore.

Lavorano silenziosamente fino a sera, quando diventa troppo scuro per continuare a lavorare, e poi osservano i loro progressi.

Hanno finito un muro e mezzo, ma riusciranno assolutamente a finire i restanti domani.

L'altro lato di muro e il tetto devono essere intrecciati con rami, e ci sono tre quarti del muro anteriore che deve essere finito, con spazio rimanente per la porta d'entrata. Sembra già una piccola casetta accogliente, forse rimanere qui non sarà del tutto brutto, dopo tutto.

Cenano sulla spiaggia, altro pesce secco e insipido, e Harry parla di quello che ancora deve essere finito.

"Dobbiamo finire i muri e il tetto, e poi dobbiamo ricoprire il tutto con l'argilla per renderla più resistente e calda e evitare che la pioggia entri e tutto. Dovremo continuare a dormire nella caverna finché non è completamente finita, però," dice.

"Sono colpito," Louis dice, girando il pesce sul fuoco. "Non per essere strappalacrime, o cose del genere, ma sono contento che di tutte le persone con le quali si poteva rimanere bloccato su un'isola, sono rimasto bloccato con te. Penso sinceramente che sarei già morto se non fosse per te," fa spallucce.

Harry sorride, arrossendo un po' nella luce delle fiamme. "Vale lo stesso per me," dice, mantenendo gli occhi fermi sul pesce e contraendo le labbra per tenere il sorriso a bada.

Anche Louis deve cercare di tenersi per non sorridere, per qualche ragione, mordendosi il labbro mentre mangia contro voglia il pesce. "Mi sto seriamente stancando di mangiare pesce," dice, per cambiare argomento, perché lamentarsi è più semplice che ammettere quanto sia fortunato, tutto considerato.

"Anche io," dice Harry, facendo una smorfia mentre controlla il pesce, assicurandosi che sia del tutto cotto. "Penso che se mai riuscissimo ad abbandonare quest'isola, non mangerò mai più pesce."

"Devo trovare un modo per cacciare qualche uccello, o qualcosa del genere. Forse c'è qualche granchio o qualcosa in giro," dice Louis. "Letteralmente qualsiasi altra cosa che non sia pesce andrà bene, onestamente."

"Dio, immaginati una cena a base di bistecca," sospira Harry. "O anche solo un pezzo di pane."

Louis geme un po', pensando a quello mentre prende un altro morso di pesce. "Il pane sembra un sogno febbrile ora," dice. "Immagina un piatto di pasta? O la pizza, o qualcosa del genere," dice, mettendo su il broncio al pensiero.

"Amico, Pizza Express," dice Harry, ansimando un po', "Una caesar salad e una Fanta? Il solo pensiero è letteralmente da orgasmo."

"C'è questo pub vicino a me con i migliori fottuti burgers, amico," dice Louis. "Ucciderei per averne uno ora."

"Dove vivi?" domanda Harry, mangiando il pesce contro voglia e prendendo un piccolo morso, inghiottendolo con sforzo. "Mi ricordo che Charles mi ha detto che vivete a Londra."

"Viviamo lì, sì." dice Louis. "Abbiamo un appartamento a Camden."

"Oh, figo," dice Harry. "Io vivo dalle parti di Shoreditch," dice Harry. "Siamo abbastanza vicini."

"Siamo abbastanza vicini," dice Louis, corrucciandosi. Probabilmente frequentano gli stessi posti, le stesse fermate della metropolitana, ed è strano. Louis fa fatica a immaginare Harry esistere prima della crociera, ed è strano pensare che esistevano così vicino l'uno all'altro. "Festeggiavamo sempre a Shoreditch, un paio di anni fa. Strano," dice.

"Molto strano," dice Harry, a voce bassa, come se il tutto stesse colpendo anche lui.

"Pensi che la rivedremo?" domanda Harry dopo un minuto. "Londra?"

Louis sbatte le palpebre, guardando in basso. Potrebbero benissimo passare il resto delle loro vite su quest'isola, e sono entrambi molto consci di ciò. Probabilmente tutti pensano che sono morti ormai, comunque. I loro appartamenti verranno venduti, e le loro famiglie faranno i funerali, e la vita andrà avanti senza di loro. Anche se verranno salvati, sono già passati giorni. La notizia del naufragio ha decisamente raggiunto Londra ormai. Non sanno se ci sia stato qualche tentativo nel cercare dei sopravvissuti, ma non sanno nemmeno quanto distanti siano dal relitto, o quanto lontano le persone li cercheranno, o se qualcuno conosce addirittura quale isola ci sia qui e, che è molto possibile che loro abbiano già cercato e si siano fermati nel cercare sopravvissuti, e nessuno sa che loro sono qui e-

"Non lo so," dice Louis, prima che possa iniziare ad impanicarsi. "Lo spero, ma non lo so."

Smettono di parlare per un po' dopo quello, mangiando in silenzio e guardando il fuoco. Harry si alza quando ha finito di mangiare e cammina verso la spiaggia, sdraiandosi nella sabbia e guardando verso il cielo. E' del tutto scuro ora, il sole sparito e le stelle su in alto, e Louis lo guarda per un minuto prima di alzarsi e unirsi a lui.

La sabbia è soffice sotto di lui mentre si sdraia, incrociando i piedi alle caviglie e mettendo le mani sotto la parte posteriore della testa. Rimangono sdraiati in silenzio, niente se non il rumore delle onde che riempie l'aria.

"Non so se ho mai visto le stelle in modo così dettagliato," dice Harry dopo un po'. "E' difficile vederle a Londra."

E' impressionante, pensa Louis, la quantità assoluta di stelle nel cielo. Non c'è nessun inquinamento, nessuna luce, nessuna nuvola a nasconderle, ed è bellissimo. Passa alcuni minuti a pensare a quello, a quanto spazio ci sia, a come ogni singola stella abbia il proprio sistema solare, e al fatto che loro siano solo due piccoli, umani senza valore che stanno passando il periodo più brutto della loro vita, ma agli occhi del cosmo loro se ne andranno, e sarà come se non ci fossero mai stati proprio.

"Sarò onesto," dice finalmente Louis, la voce che lo spaventa, "Non ho mai dato molto pensiero alle stelle. Ma, tipo, ora guardarle, mette davvero le cose in prospettiva, sai? Cioè, stiamo entrambi passando i peggiori momenti delle nostre intere vite e sembra che il mondo stia finendo e che siamo spacciati, ma tipo, siamo solo due piccole persone nel grande schema delle cose, giusto? Il mondo continuerà a girare senza di noi, sia che siamo su questa isola sia che a Londra sia che morti, cioè, al mondo non interessa affatto di noi. E, non che faccia così perché abbia cattive intenzioni con noi, ma solo non può preoccuparsi che stiamo vivendo il nostro personale inferno, no? Così tante cose succedono là fuori, e chi siamo noi per sentirci come se tutto ruotasse attorno a noi, e sentirci come se il mondo ce l'avesse con noi? In realtà, siamo a malapena un puntino di vita in un universo che è così grande che riusciremo a malapena a vedere una frazione di quello," dice, corrucciandosi.

"Be', sì, quello è un modo di guardarla," dice Harry, sospirando un po'. "Ma anche, tipo, penso che sia una scusa per prendersi più cura di noi stessi e per assicurarci che stiamo vivendo le migliori vite che riusciamo a vivere.

Perché esattamente come hai detto, all'universo non frega un cazzo. Non importa cosa facciamo, non gli interessa se viviamo o moriamo o le cose che scegliamo di fare con questa vita meravigliosamente piccola e breve. Non gli importa se siamo felici, o se siamo tristi, o se stiamo facendo le cose che amiamo o stiamo vivendo nei posti che crediamo siano le nostre case. Non gli interessa. Quindi forse quella è tutta la ragione per la quale dovrebbe importare a noi, sai? Forse è per questo che è così importante che amiamo le nostre vite e noi stessi e che ci amiamo l'uno con l'altro. Cioè, se l'universo non si prende cura di noi, l'universo non sta decidendo una singola cosa per noi, nè gli importa di farlo, allora perché non dovremmo avere l'opportunità di prendere questo gigante spazio vuoto e riempirlo di significato, e amore, e tutte le cose che ci rendono felici, giusto, invece che pensare che niente importi, cosicché non importi se viviamo o moriamo. Forse dovremmo pensare che dato che niente nell'universo ha un'importanza essenziale, allora dovremmo renderlo noi tale, di tutte le cose che rendono le nostre vite degne di essere vissute, cercarlo in ogni angolo e fessura che l'universo ci ha dato da esplorare," dice. "Penso sia un modo migliore di vivere invece che dare per scontato che niente importi e che siamo solo macchie insignificanti e inutili che fluttuano nel vuoto."

Louis non può fare a meno di guardarlo mentre parla, appoggiando la testa sul suo bicipite e guardando il modo in cui la mascella di Harry si muove, il modo in cui i suoi occhi riflettono le stelle del cielo, pensando che gli occhi di Harry potrebbero competere con le stelle e batterle del tutto. La luna è d'argento stanotte, ma riesce ancora a far brillare Harry, come se fosse lui la parte mancante, come se appartenesse lassù nel cielo con tutte le altre cose bellissime.

Forse ha ragione nel cercare il significato nelle cose, nel dare alle cose un significato che non hanno sempre avuto.

Forse Louis dovrebbe cercare più a fondo, esplorando ogni cosa a portata di mano. Potrebbe decisamente raggiungere Harry ora, se allungasse il braccio, potrebbe decisamente toccarlo senza sforzarsi affatto.

Alla fine si alza in piedi, scuote via la sabbia, e Harry lo segue un momento più tardi. Si dirigono verso la caverna, lasciando che il fuoco si spenga, lasciando l'impronta dei loro corpi sulla sabbia che la marea laverà via prima di domani, come se non fossero mai stati lì.

La caverna è fresca stanotte, e le coperte sono ancora un po' bagnate dalla scorsa notte, perciò Harry si accuccia contro il fianco di Louis senza una parola una volta che si sono sdraiati. Louis lo stringe, gli lascia condividere il calore del suo corpo, lo lascia avvolgergli le braccia intorno alla vita e offre il suo calore corporeo, di rimando. E' la prima notte che nessuno dei due si addormenta piangendo, il silenzio che offre un nuovo tipo di protezione che non hanno mai sentito prima.

La testa di Harry è pesante sul petto di Louis, e i suoi capelli sono così così sporchi, ed entrambi puzzano di sudore e di sporco e di pesce bruciato, ma Harry si accoccola più vicino e Louis chiude gli occhi, e dormire è la cosa più semplice che abbia mai fatto

——-

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dopo ben 9 giorni - lo so, ero proprio a pelo, dato che vi ho promesso non più di dieci giorni per ogni aggiornamento- sono tornata.  
> Questo capitolo è appena più lungo del precedente, per questo motivo ci ho impiegato un po' di più a tradurre, in più ho iniziato le lezioni in uni e tra questo e altro son stata poco in casa.  
> I prossimi due capitoli sono dei mattoni, quindi già metto le mani avanti se ritarderò ancora -che poi non ho proprio ritardato, ero ancora nella scadenza lmao-.  
> Spero vi piaccia.  
> Da una settimana trovate anche gli altri capitoli su wattpad, ecco il link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/161498618-there-are-no-atheists-in-foxholes-italian  
> Ci sentiamo più avanti.

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=zwcozm)

 

 

Louis si sveglia per primo la mattina seguente, un singolo raggio di sole che filtra attraverso le crepe tra il legno e l'entrata della caverna e che gli colpisce gli occhi. Si contorce cautamente da sotto Harry e gattona fuori dalla caverna, assicurandosi che la porta stia coprendo alla perfezione l'entrata cosicché il sole non svegli anche Harry.

Si dirige verso il laghetto per prendere qualche pesce per colazione, anche se il pensiero lo fa sentire un po' male. Pensa che passerà la giornata a cercare di trovare un modo per cacciare uccelli, cosicché possano avere una piccola diversità nella loro alimentazione.

Harry arriva vagando per la spiaggia quando Louis è nel bel mezzo dell'arrostire il pesce, assonnato e un po' scompigliato. Si siede vicino a Louis, invece che di fronte, e prende da lui uno dei pesci per finire di arrostirlo lui stesso.

"Mi sono svegliato con il viso nella terra," borbotta Harry, colpendo la spalla di Louis con la propria, "Grazie."

"Mi spiace," ridacchia Louis. "Volevo fare il gentile e lasciarti dormire un po' di più. Questo è quello che ottieni dormendo sopra di me," dice.

"Sei morbido," dice Harry, alzando una spalla.

Louis sbatte le palpebre, non molto sicuro di cosa dire a riguardo. L'energia tra di loro sembra un po' strana, diversa dal normale, dalla scorsa notte.

Louis sente che potrebbe appoggiarsi contro il fianco di Harry proprio ora e Harry lo coccolerebbe e non sarebbe nemmeno strano, cosa che è strana di per sè. E' come se qualcosa fosse cambiata in lui mentre parlavano delle stelle la notte scorsa, e ora tutto quello che vuole fare è stare vicino a Harry.

Mangiano tranquillamente, e Louis resista all'impulso di chinarsi verso Harry, di toccarlo, forzandosi a pensare a qualcos'altro.

Alla fine Harry si alza, scuotendosi via la sabbia dai pantaloni.

"Andrò a finire la capanna," dice, raggiungendo Louis per aiutarlo ad alzarsi. "Vuoi aiutarmi?"

"Penso che proverò a capire come cacciare qualche uccello," dice Louis. "Preferirei morire di fame che mangiare un'altra volta pesce."

"Va bene," ride Harry, avviandosi verso la foresta. "Buona fortuna!"

Louis lo guarda andarsene e poi spegne il fuoco, vagando attorno alla linea degli alberi per cercare qualcosa con cui fare un'arma. Pensa che un arco e una freccia potrebbero essere la migliore opzione, anche se non è sicuro dei meccanismi per farne uno, perciò  
dovrà improvvisare.

Trova un legnetto che è leggermente curvato, come un arco, e un paio di legnetti dritti per fare delle frecce. Taglia un pezzo di liana con una pietra appuntita e porta il tutto sulla spiaggia, depositandolo sulla sabbia per mettersi al lavoro.

Lega la liana ad ogni finale del legno curvato e la tira più teso che può, e poi si mette al lavoro appuntendo i legnetti dritti rendendoli ancora più appuntiti per riuscire a prendere un uccello.

Passa alcuni minuti a cercare di farlo funzionare, alzandosi in piedi e scoccando la freccia più lontano dalla spiaggia che può, ma la liana non è molto elastica, e i legnetti non vanno molto lontani, se addirittura non gli cadono prima dalle mani. Passa più di un'ora sbuffando e borbottando per la frustrazione, ma la dannata cosa non funziona, perciò suppone che debba trovare una maniera diversa.

Vaga verso la parte interna della linea degli alberi, cercando qualcosa che possa usare, domandandosi come altro possa abbattere un uccello. Suppone possa usare una fionda, se riesce a trovare un modo per far qualcosa di veramente elastico per sparare un proiettile.

Dopo essersi procurato un legnetto con due punte che sembrano forchette e un po' di campioni diversi di liana, si siede all'ombra di un albero sulla spiaggia e assembla la fionda. Prova a sparare dei sassolini verso l'oceano, ma la liana non rimbalza abbastanza per sparare così lontano.

Quasi scaglia l'intera fionda nell'oceano per la frustrazione, ma crede che ci possa essere un costume che hanno tolto da uno dei corpi nella caverna. Corre a prenderlo, usando la pietra appuntita per tagliare l'elastico.

E' euforico mentre ritorna sulla spiaggia, rimpiazzando la liana con l'elastico, che è spesso abbastanza da tenere un gran bel sasso. Louis implora chiunque ci sia e poi fa un tentativo, lanciando il sassolino verso l'acqua.

Non è perfetto, e non ucciderà probabilmente un uccello, ma ha decisamente del potenziale per ferirne uno, tutto quello di cui ha bisogno Louis. Finché riesce a ferirne uno abbastanza per afferrarlo, può poi pensare a come ucciderlo in un altro modo, il che è orribile, ma ne vale la pena se la ricompensa è non mangiare più pesce.

Raccoglie alcuni sassolini e piccole pietre e se le mette in tasca, e poi si incammina per cercare l'albero più alto che possa scalare. Si accomoda tra due rami lontani dal terreno di almeno 30 metri e fa il meglio che può per non guardare giù, aspettando silenziosamente che un uccello passi di là così da poter iniziare a sparare.

Rimane sull'albero tutto il giorno, aspettando per lo più. Riesce a sentire gli uccelli intorno a sé, ma non riesce a vederli, il che è assolutamente esasperante, ma pensa che la pazienza sia una bella virtù da avere qui, perciò aspetta. E aspetta. E aspetta.

Alla fine un uccello svolazza vicino, appoggiandosi alla fine del ramo sul quale è seduto, e Louis trattiene il respiro. L'uccello lo guarda curiosamente e salta un po' più vicino, e Louis molto lentamente prepara la sua arma. L'uccello non sembra considerarlo un problema e continua con le sue faccende, e Louis fa un tentativo prima di perdere l'opportunità.

Lo manca di un chilometro, riesce solo a spaventare l'uccello e a farlo volare via. Louis si maledice a bassa voce e resiste all'impulso di urlare, forzandosi a rimanere seduto immobile e ad aspettare tranquillamente che un altro uccello arrivi.

Sembrano passare ore prima che un altro uccello atterri sul suo ramo, nella stessa posizione dell'ultimo, di fronte a lui ma non guardandolo. Louis aspetta che questo si sposti lievemente di lato, così che sia un bersaglio più grande, e poi lo punta molto cautamente e tira.

Colpisce l'uccello alla spalla, facendolo spaventare e facendolo cadere dal ramo. L'uccello grida, svolazzando come se non avesse idea di cosa fare, e poi colpisce forte il terreno. Sembra che Louis gli abbia rotto le ali, e la caduta sembra averlo ferito ancora ulteriormente, dato che la povera cosa neanche riesce ad alzarsi. A Louis viene da piangere, affrettandosi giù dall'albero e verso il posto in cui l'uccello sta ancora strillando sul terreno. Lo tira su e lo abbraccia velocemente, la mano che trema e poi gli rompe il collo.

L'uccello si azzittisce subito, e Louis singhiozza. Si sente un demone, tenendo in mano quest'uccello morto, sapendo che è stato lui ad ucciderlo.

Lo ha dovuto fare, lo sa, e sa che le persone fanno questo tipo di cose per sopravvivere, ma non può fare a meno di piangere mentre fissa quello che ha fatto. Dieci minuti fa questo uccello stava vivendo la sua vita, probabilmente cercando il suo prossimo pasto, e ora è morto a causa di Louis.

Si ricompone e lega l'uccello al passante della cintura con un pezzo di liana così da non perdelo, e poi si avvia verso un altro albero. Immagina che tutti gli altri uccelli abbiano sentito il trambusto e non si avvicineranno per niente a questo albero, perciò Louis cerca un albero diverso dall'altra parte dell'isola e riprende il suo gioco d'attesa.

Abbatte altri due uccelli prima della fine del pomeriggio, e non piange di nuovo, ma si sente quarantacinque chili più pesante mentre torna sulla spiaggia. Si siede attorno al falò e inizia a togliere le piume dagli uccelli, forzandosi di liberare la sua mente mentre lo fa, e poi cautamente li taglia con la pietra più appuntita che trova.

Non ha alcuna idea di come intagliare un uccello per cucinarlo, ma inizia a separare tutte le membra e a seppellire le parti che non userà, togliendo la carne dalle ossa e gettando anche le ossa. Tutti gli uccelli erano abbastanza piccoli, ma una volta che ha finito di preparali, sembra un bel po' di cibo.

Harry lo trova quando lui sta infilzando tutti i pezzi di carne per arrostirli sul fuoco, affiorando dalla foresta tutto sporco, sudato e stanco. Si siede di fronte a Louis e si asciuga le tempie con la parte inferiore della camicia, corrucciandosi mentre vede quello che sta facendo Louis.

"Cos'è quello?" dice, scrutando la pila di carne non cucinata accanto a Louis. "Porca puttana, hai preso degli uccelli?"

"Già," dice Louis, non incontrando gli occhi di Harry mentre gira lo spiedo sul fuoco. "E meglio che siano maledettamente buoni, perché finirò di certo all'inferno per questo."

"E' stato difficile?" si corruccia Harry, afferrando un legnetto e copiando lo spiedo di Louis per cucinare il resto della carne. "Come ci sei riuscito?"

"Ho fatto una fionda e li ho colpiti con delle pietre," dice Louis. "Potrei aver pianto dopo aver ucciso il primo. Non voglio davvero parlarne," biascica.

"Scusa," dice Harry, azzittendosi per un momento mentre cucinano la carne. "Lo apprezzo, comunque. Non avevo davvero voglia di venire qui e mangiare altro pesce," dice onestamente.

"Già, lo stesso vale per me," dice Louis. "Credo che questa possa essere una cosa di qualche volta, cioè, non possiamo mangiare ogni volta uccelli, ma quando mi riprenderò dal trauma, ci riproverò," dice.

"Posso aiutarti anch'io," dice Harry. "Non devi essere l'unico a cercare cibo."

Mangiano mentre il sole tramonta, ed è a malapena una cena a base di pollo, ma è una pausa gradita dal pesce. Riempie anche di più, e mangiano tutta la carne prima che Harry si alzi e raggiunga la mano di Louis.

"Voglio farti vedere la capanna," dice, tirando sui suoi piedi Louis. "Ti farà stare meglio, promesso."

Harry non lascia cadere la sua mano, cosa del quale Louis è intensamente consapevole, lasciando che Harry lo tiri attraverso la foresta fino allo spiazzo dove è la capanna. Lascia la mano di Louis solo quando raggiungono la capanna, e Louis non ha idea del perché voglia afferrarla di nuovo.

"Ho finito le mura e il tetto, e ho iniziato a fare l'argilla," dice fieramente Harry. "Ovviamente c'è ancora un mucchio di lavoro da fare con l'argilla, ma penso sia abbastanza bella."

"E' stupenda," dice Louis, entrando dentro la capanna e guardandosi in giro. E' più alta di quello che pensava sarebbe stata, ed è buio dentro, con un po' di luce rimanente che arriva dalle fessure tra i rami.

"Forse puoi aiutarmi a finire l'argilla domani," dice Harry. "Sai, se non sei troppo impegnato a fingere di essere ancora Tarzan. Ti ho visto su quegli alberi," scherza.

"Sono a malapena Tarzan," ridacchia Louis, strofinandosi la spalla. "Non sono fatto per arrampicarmi sugli alberi. Probabilmente non sarò in grado di muovermi domani, sarò così dolorante," dice.

"Be', sarà bello mettere un po' di carne su quelle ossa da pollo," lo provoca Harry, dando un pizzicotto al bicipite di Louis

"Hey!" dice Louis, ridendo mentre pizzica Harry debolmente. "Non sono ossuto, sono forte! Credo che mia sorella mi abbia chiamato snello ma sodo una volta," dice fiero.

Harry sorride, gli occhi che scendono sul corpo di Louis. "Già," dice dopo un momento, distratto, gli occhi che ritornano sul viso di Louis in ritardo.

"Smettila di guardarmi il culo," dice Louis, assottigliando gli occhi. Harry ride e scuote la testa, uscendo dalla capanna e lasciando Louis all'interno.

Potrebbe essere strano se Louis lo rendesse strano, ma non pensa che dovrebbe esserlo. Gli piace scherzare con Harry ora, anche se quando Harry lo faceva sulla nave gli faceva venire voglia di strisciare fuori dalla sua stessa pelle. Certo, ancora non si conoscono bene, ma per qualche ragione il provocare sembra meno da predatore e più divertente ora, e non fa sentire Louis a disagio.

E, cioè, sì, Harry è un bel ragazzo, e non è terribilmente difficile flirtare con lui, ma c'è il reale pensiero che è sepolto nella testa di Louis che Harry fosse genuinamente interessato a lui alcuni giorni fa, e che possibilmente potrebbe ancora esserlo, e quello fa un po' paura.

Il fatto è che, Louis non dovrebbe essere in grado di flirtare con Harry così facilmente. Charles non è ancora un corpo freddo e Louis si sente già di non riuscire nemmeno a ricordarlo; non riesce a ricordare qual era il suo odore, o come era quando lo baciava, o perché Louis era così intento a sposarlo. Si sente quasi come se non riuscisse nemmeno a ricordare come era la voce di Charles, o le cose che era solito dirgli che gli piacevano moltissimo di lui. Sembra sia morto da anni, ma sono solo pochi giorni, e Louis dovrebbe decisamente essere molto più arrabbiato di quello che è. Forse è solamente scioccato, e riuscirà a rendersi conto di tutto questo più avanti.

Detto questo, non si sente che lui e Harry stiano andando oltre. E' divertente flirtare con Harry ora in modo così semplice, e anche se Louis è sicuro che non succederà nulla, non che voglia succeda qualcosa, spera che possano continuare a farlo per gioco.

Passano il resto del giorno fuggente usando il restante dell'argilla che Harry ha raccolto prima che possa indurirsi, spargendola sulle mura della capanna. Finiscono un intero muro prima che diventi troppo scuro per continuare a lavorare e prima di finire l'argilla, e finalmente ritornano nella caverna per dormire.

Louis è esausto, all'improvviso, mentre gattona dentro la caverna con Harry dietro di sè. Harry gli dice qualcosa ma Louis non sta veramente ascoltando, più preoccupato a sdraiarsi e trovare una posizione comoda per dormire. Ha freddo ancor prima che Harry rimetta al suo posto la porta davanti all'entrata, dorme sereno a pancia in giù, il viso premuto nel terreno.

Si sveglia nel bel mezzo della notte per girarsi, gli arti rigidi, e scopre che Harry lo ha coperto con una coperta e gli ha tolto le scarpe. Sorride appena e si volta, mettendo il braccio sotto la testa e aprendo gli occhi.

Harry è accucciato proprio vicino a lui, coperto con la propria coperta, addormentato. Sembra dolce, ed è un po' sopra di Louis, ma ci sono due strati di coperte tra di loro e il coccolarsi non è invasivo, tiene Louis al caldo, addirittura.

Chiude gli occhi di nuovo e si accoccola più vicino, premendo il viso nella curva della spalla di Harry, e si addormenta di nuovo. Si sente al sicuro, e calmo, e come se ogni cosa nel mondo fosse al proprio posto, il respiro calmo di Harry nell'orecchio che blocca fuori ogni pensiero negativo e che tiene i sogni di Louis calmi e dolci.

-

Ci vogliono un paio di altri giorni per finire la capanna, perché trasportare tutta l'argilla dall'isola fino allo spiazzo prende un bel po' di tempo, ma una volta finita si sentono realmente in grado di rilassarsi. Non è proprio la cosa più bella che abbiano visto, ma funziona, ed è molto meglio che dormire tutto il tempo in una caverna.

Harry ha costruito un piccolo focolare nella parte posteriore così da poter avere il fuoco all'interno, cosa che rende la capanna calda e accogliente. C'è anche molto più spazio, il che significa che non devono più dormire l'uno sopra l'altro, e finiscono nei lati opposti della capanna durante la notte avvolti solo nelle loro coperte. E' molto più comodo, e più pratico, ma lo spazio tra loro sta facendo un certo effetto su Louis in modi che non si aspettava affatto.

La prima notte, Harry si era raggomitolato vicino a Louis e si era addormentato quasi del tutto sopra di lui, come normale che fosse. Il fuoco stava bruciando, però, e così stava facendo Louis, nel bel mezzo della notte si era ritrovato a dimenarsi da sotto Harry solo per scappare dal calore. L'indomani, quando Harry si era alzato e aveva trovato Louis che dormiva tranquillo nel lato opposto della capanna, il tono era stabilito, e devono ancora capire come fare a tornare a quello che era prima.

Ora che Louis si addormenta ogni notte da solo, senza le braccia di Harry attorno a lui o senza la sua testa sul suo petto, la solitudine inizia a pesargli. Era in grado di distrarsi da quella quando era in grado di almeno fingere che non fosse solo al mondo, ma ora che Harry è così lontano, Louis è sdraiato sveglio pensando a tutti i modi in cui la sua vita è andata di merda.

Non riesce a smettere di pensare a Charles. Vuole disperatamente essere in grado di dire che vorrebbe che Charles fosse qui con lui in questo momento, ma, onestamente non è così. In un senso, è più o meno sollevato che Charles non sia qui. Sarebbe terribile in questa situazione; è bisognoso e fastidioso nelle migliori situazioni, sarebbe assolutamente insopportabile rimanere bloccato su un'isola deserta con lui. Louis si sente malissimo a pensare in quel modo, perché Charles è morto, dannazione, e Louis dovrebbe desiderare che fosse ancora qui perché quello vorrebbe dire che è ancora vivo, che sta bene, ma se Louis deve essere completamente onesto, è più o meno contento di non dover sopportarlo durante tutto questo. Quelli sono i pensieri che lo tengono sveglio di notte, che gli permettono sì e no tre o quattro ore di sonno interrotto e senza risposo, mentre Harry dorme sereno un paio di metri più in là.

Passa notte dopo notte pr quasi una settimana sdraiato sveglio, sul suo fianco guardando il muro con Harry, il fuoco e il resto del mondo alle sue spalle. Potrebbe parlare con Harry di questo probabilmente, e Harry lo aiuterebbe probabilmente, proverebbe a farlo stare meglio, ma non ce la fa. Anche dopo tutto quello che è successo, Louis non riesce a vedere Harry come qualcosa di più di un ragazzo che è capitato qui. Non vede Harry come una persona reale, complessa, come qualcuno con una famiglia e degli amici e una vita che anche lui sta perdendo. Non pensa ad Harry come un qualcuno con cui potrebbe fare sul serio, come un qualcuno che potrebbe aiutarlo. Stanno entrambi cercando di essere forti l'uno per l'altro, e Louis continua a dimenticarsi che probabilmente Harry ha un mucchio di merda che sta tenendo repressa che potrebbe raggiungere il punto di rottura come Louis.

Sono sull'isola da due settimane. Hanno passato tutte le ore della giornata di oggi a cercare granchi e frutta e qualsiasi cosa che non siano pesce o uccelli, e poi hanno passato la sera festeggiando per tutto quello che erano stati in grado di racimolare.

Il cielo è scuro da un po' di giorni, e si scurisce ancora di più una volta che il sole inizia a tramontare, le basse e pesanti nuvole che diventano arancioni e rosa mentre il sole annega nell'oceano.

Louis non parla molto in questi giorni. Non è probabilmente sano, ma si sente meglio quando riesce a stare in silenzio.

Tenere la bocca chiusa vuol dire tenere tutti i pensieri dentro la sua testa, e anche se Harry sembra un po' preoccupato che Louis abbia detto trenta parole in totale negli ultimi tre giorni passati, non fa nessuna domanda, e Louis non gli dà l'impressione che dovrebbe.

Ci sarà una tempesta stasera, per la prima volta da quando sono nella capanna. Louis riesce a dirlo dal modo in cui le nuvole si stanno muovendo, lente e minacciose, un po' più scure all'orizzonte. Anche Harry sembra saperlo, questa volta, ma non dice nulla, perché il voto non pronunciato di silenzio vale per entrambi nei momenti più difficili e questo è uno di quelli.

Louis segna la quattordicesima linea sull'albero che sta tenendo il conto prima di andare a dormire, e si sente peggio di sempre mentre cammina a fatica per la foresta per arrivare alla capanna.

Sono sdraiati da un po' quando inizia a piovere, l'acqua che scende piano dalle foglie che Harry ha usato per coprire il tetto. Louis si volta per assicurarsi che Harry stia bene e lo trova già addormentato, sporto verso Louis sul fianco con la testa appoggiata al braccio piegato che gli fa da cuscino.

Louis si mette comodo e lo guarda dormire per alcuni minuti, mentre la pioggia si solleva fuori. Non ci sono tuoni, per fortuna, ma la pioggia sta venendo giù come grandine, inzuppando il mondo fuori dalla loro piccola bolla di calore.

Louis si permette di continuare a fissare Harry per evitare di continuare a muoversi, guardando il modo in cui il suo viso si contorce nel sonno. Non sembra molto calmo, riprende fiato ogni tanto. Louis continua a guardarlo sognare, finché il viso di Harry diventa un po' aspro.

Louis non riesce a dire se è un gioco del fuoco che danza sul suo viso o se davvero Harry sembra angosciato, tirandosi un po' indietro come se stesse soffrendo.

Louis si corruccia e si mette a sedere, guardandolo da più vicino, finché all'improvviso Harry urla forte.

Louis si siede velocemente, il cuore che gli cade nello stomaco, mentre guarda Harry cadere a pezzi. Preme il viso nel terreno e singhiozza, ansimando e piangendo e Louis è troppo sorpreso per fare qualcosa a primo impatto, troppo scioccato per fare qualcosa se non rimanere seduto lì a guardare.

Alla fine Harry prende un respiro tremolante e biascica qualcosa, ma la parola si perde nel suo pianto. Louis trattiene il respiro e ascolta mentre Harry lo fa di nuovo e di nuovo, finché Louis finalmente riconosce la parola.

"Mamma," sta singhiozzando Harry, scuotendo le mani chiuse a pugno sulla coperta, "Mamma, mamma, mamma..."

Il cuore di Louis si rompe in mille pezzi. Harry è sdraiato lì, che urla e piange e vuole la sua mamma, e all'improvviso ogni cosa inizia ad avere senso dentro la testa di Louis. Harry è triste, triste come Louis, e ha una famiglia e una vita che si sta perdendo, una casa alla quale vuole tornare, così come Louis. Louis guarda il viso di Harry, e per la prima volta, vede una persona vera e complessa, una persona che sta vivendo il momento più difficile della sua vita.

Non può fare a meno che iniziare a piangere anche lui, mentre i singhiozzi di Harry diventano sempre più forti e disperati. Louis non sa cosa fare, perciò dà un calcio alla coperta e gattona verso il corpo tremante di Harry, tirandoselo in grembo e stringendolo mentre piange.

Pensa alla vita di Harry, alla famiglia della quale non parla mai, degli amici che ha solo accennato di avere. Forse Harry ha qualche animale domestico, un cane o un gatto o qualcosa del genere, e questi non hanno nessun'idea di cosa gli sia successo, il motivo per cui non sia a casa. Ma d'altronde, Louis pensa, nessuno capisce cosa è successo loro. L'intero mondo deve pensare che siano morti, incluse le loro famiglie e i loro amici, e il pensiero di quello è assolutamente schiacciante.

Louis non ha idea se dovrebbe svegliare Harry o no, perciò non lo fa, stringendolo forte e seppellendo il viso tra i suoi capelli. Anche lui sta piangendo, gemendo sotto voce contro la parte posteriore della testa di Harry, mentre Harry preme il viso nel suo petto e singhiozza. Sono penosi, loro due, raggomitolati con il mondo che intorno a loro finisce, la pioggia che fuori viene giù ancora forte.

Un momento più tardi, Louis non ha idea quanto sia passato, Harry rilascia un ultimo amaro singhiozzo profondo, e attorciglia la mano in un pugno nella camicia di Louis.

Louis apre gli occhi e abbassa lo sguardo su di lui, rendendosi conto che Harry è sveglio, continua a piangere piano mentre fissa il fuoco. Louis non ha idea da quanto sia sveglio, o cosa l'abbia svegliato, ma non si muove, tirandolo ancora un po' più vicino finché entrambi non si calmano un po'.

Harry non sta più chiedendo di sua mamma, ma sta ancora piangendo così forte che Louis pensa possa farlo stare male, e quello fa di nuovo rompere in mille pezzi il cuore di Louis.

Si muove per sdraiarsi, portando con sé Harry, e si raggomitola dietro di lui come il big spoon. Harry si fa piccolo e tiene la mani che Louis tende sul suo petto, e alla fine si riaddormenta piangendo. Louis continua a stringerlo per alcuni minuti lunghi, ascoltandolo respirare, sentendo il battito rallentare ad un ritmo normale in ogni posto in cui si stanno toccando.

Anche Louis si addormenta, con il viso premuto nel collo di Harry. Forse leggerà questa situazione domattina, il modo in cui il suo cuore sta ancora soffrendo per Harry anche mentre dorme. E' a malapena la migliore dormita che abbia avuto, ma ad essere onesti, è la prima notte in quasi una settimana che è andato a dormire senza muoversi tutto la notte e pensa, che forse, possa avere a che fare con il corpo caldo, solido tra le sue braccia.

-

Il mattino dopo Louis si sveglia solo, rannicchiato sul pavimento della capanna con due coperte sopra di lui, Harry lo ha coperto bene prima di sgattaiolare fuori, Louis non ha idea di come sia riuscito a farlo senza svegliarlo; Louis era avvolto a lui come un polipo ieri notte, e pensava lo avrebbe notato quando Harry si fosse alzato.

Scalcia via le coperte e esce con passi instabili dalla capanna, vagando verso la spiaggia per cercare Harry. Lo trova seduto vicino al fuoco, che cucina un po' di pesce, sembra stanco e triste.

Louis non dice niente mentre si siede di fronte a lui, per lo più perché non sa cosa dire. Vuole chiedere ad Harry se sta bene, se vuole parlare, ma non sa se dovrebbe tirare fuori l'argomento o meno. Pensa che se i ruoli fossero capovolti, ucciderebbe Harry se tirasse fuori l'argomento ora, perciò rimane in silenzio e si mangiucchia un po' le unghie. Avrebbe davvero bisogno di una manicure, pensa, anche se non è sicuro che qualche cura possa sistemare lo stato distrutto delle sue mani e della sua pelle.

"Sono seriamente stufo del pesce, cazzo," dice alla fine Harry, la voce chiara, che taglia il rumore tranquillo delle onde come una nave. "Giá," dice Louis, fissandosi ancora le mani. "Dobbiamo andarci piano con gli uccelli, però, o li uccideremo tutti prima che possano riprodursi e allora saremo di nuovo bloccati con nient'altro se non pesce," fa spallucce.

"Sì," concorda Harry, girando il pesce sul fuoco. Quella sembra essere la fine della conversazione, e un silenzio imbarazzante si staglia tra di loro, facendo pizzicare la parte dietro del collo di Louis con il bisogno di dire qualcosa per migliorare la situazione.

Non lo fa, però, e finalmente Harry gli porge uno dei pesci, senza proferire parola. Louis lo accetta in silenzio, cercando di incontrare gli occhi di Harry, ma Harry non alza nemmeno lo sguardo.

E' probabilmente in imbarazzo, pensa Louis. Sa che sarebbe in imbarazzo se lui fosse al suo posto, ma non pensa che Harry avrebbe pietà di lui, o penserebbe meno di lui, o lo farebbe sentire come se ci fosse qualcosa per cui essere in imbarazzo. Louis vuole dirgli che non c'è niente di cui vergognarsi, può piangere quanto vuole e Louis non penserebbe mai meno sul suo conto. Pensa che entrambi abbiano raggiunto la giusta condivisione di tracolli e incubi, dopo tutto.

Harry finisce la colazione e si alza prima che Louis abbia la possibilità di dire qualcosa, però, buttando le lische del pesce nella foresta prima di girarsi per guardare Louis. Il contatto visivo sembra forzato, come se stesse cercando di convincere Louis che lui stia bene come vuole stare.

"Credo che dovremmo esplorare l'isola oggi," dice, guardando mentre Louis finisce cautamente di mangiare.

"Non abbiamo già esplorato ogni suo centimetro?" dice Louis.

"Non abbiamo scalato quella collina," fa spallucce Harry, guardando dietro la sua spalla e verso la collina in questione, che incombe sugli alberi come se quella li stesse guardando.

"Dobbiamo per forza?" dice Louis, lamentandosi un po'. Ha acquisito un po' di muscoli ed energia in queste settimane che sono sull'isola, ma il pensiero di scalare quella collina gigante per alcuna ragione lo fa ancora rabbrividire.

"Non so, sono curioso," dice Harry. "C'è questa collina gigante su questa piccola isola, forse c'è qualcosa lì in alto."

"Tipo cosa, una fottuta mappa del tesoro?" ride Louis. "O cosa, l'entrata per Atlantide?"

"Be', cazzo, Louis hai qualcos'altro di fottutamente migliore da fare oggi?" Harry morde.

Louis sobbalza un po', colto di sorpresa dal tono di Harry. Sperava che forse scherzare avrebbe smollato un po' Harry, ma sembra che dovrà trovare un altro approccio, a meno che non voglia iniziare una discussione. E' l'ultima cosa di cui hanno bisogno, non possono iniziare ad odiarsi in questa situazione.

"Immagino di no," borbotta, alzandosi in piedi e togliendosi la sabbia dalle gambe. "Fai strada, allora."

Tornano verso la capanna per mettersi le scarpe e poi si incamminano verso la collina, Harry cammina un paio di passi davanti a Louis. Louis vuole solo dargli un po' di spazio, lasciare che cambi umore con i propri tempi.

La collina è piuttosto strana, pensa Louis, guardando il terreno sotto ai piedi mentre salgono lentamente. Gli alberi diventano sempre più sottili mano mano che salgono, e il terreno è principalmente roccia invece che terreno. La roccia ha un aspetto bizzarro, niente che Louis abbia mai visto prima, quasi come se fosse sciolta e raffreddata, come se stesse scendendo lungo il fianco della collina. Ci sono un mucchio di piccole caverne pure, come quella in cui hanno dormito, e più in alto vanno, più il tutto sembra strano.

Ci impiegano quasi due ore, ma alla fine raggiungono la cima della collina. E' un po' più grande di quello che aveva anticipato Louis, e la cima un po' altopiano, senza alberi, solo piccole piante e cespugli sparsi in giro.

Harry cammina al bordo della collina e presta attenzione, la schiena a Louis. Louis si prende un momento per girare in un cerchio lento, sorvegliando il tutto, il cuore che cade dritto per terra.

Sono assolutamente, completamente, totalmente soli. Non c'è niente se non oceano per miglia e miglia in ogni direzione, non un singolo accenno di terra, una nave, o qualsiasi altro in vista.

Lo fa sentire stordito, il mero senso di abbandono, essere così fottutamente soli qua fuori. Trova una roccia lontano dal bordo e si siede, tenendosi la testa tra le mani e prendendo un respiro.

Si incanta a fissare l'acqua, il modo in cui il sole riflette sopra essa, luccicante e scintillante. Pensa al giorno in cui sono saliti sulla nave da crociera, guardavano l'acqua nello stesso modo, e gli comincia a far male la testa nello stesso modo in cui successe quel giorno.

Harry sta solo vagando in giro tranquillamente, ma Louis non gli presta attenzione, continuando a tenere gli occhi incollati all'acqua. Almeno è bello, se proprio deve morire qui.

Harry urla, all'improvviso, sembra del tutto terrorizzato da qualcosa che è dietro la roccia di Louis.

Louis salta in piedi e si gira intorno, ma non lo vede immediatamente, e il cuore gli salta in gola.

"Harry!" urla, trattenendo il respiro per sentire la risposta di Harry.

"Cazzo!" risponde Harry, e Louis segue il rumore senza un secondo pensiero. Trova Harry sull'altro lato dell'altopiano, disperatamente sta cercando di mettersi in piedi, le rocce sotto i piedi che scivolano e lo rendono instabile e non gli permettono di rimettersi in piedi.

Louis si affretta verso di lui e lo afferra, trascinandolo via dal punto in cui le rocce scivolano dentro un leggero avvallamento verso il centro dell'altopiano. Harry si appiccica a lui e lo spinge ancora più indietro, finché sono lontani dall'avvallamento più che possano senza tornare giù dalla collina.

"Porca puttana," respira Harry, girandosi per guardare la profondità nel terreno. "Porca puttana, Louis."

"Stai bene?" chiede Louis velocemente, controllando Harry. "Sei ferito?"

"Sto bene," dice Harry, spostando Louis distrattamente. "Lou-"

"Stai sanguinando," dice Louis, corrucciandosi alla vista del ginocchio di Harry. "Ti fa male? Riesci a camminare?"

"Stai zitto," sibila Harry, spostandolo di nuovo. "Guarda."

Louis guarda, seguendo il campo visivo di Harry, ma non vede nulla. "Cosa?" domanda, più preoccupato del sangue che sta scendendo lungo il ginocchio di Harry rispetto alle rocce che si fermano nel centro dell'avvallamento.

"Hai notato quanto siano strane le rocce lì in alto?" domanda Harry, guardandolo finalmente. "Davvero lisce, e hanno quei solchi dentro come se fossero sciolte, o qualcosa del genere?"

"Sì," Louis si acciglia, scuotendo la testa. "E quindi?"

Harry rimane zitto per un momento, e poi con la testa indica l'avvallamento. "Penso sia un vulcano."

L'intero corpo di Louis si gela, il cuore che manca un battito. Guarda di nuovo verso l'avvallamento e, sì, riesce a vedere cosa vuol dire Harry. Non ha mai visto un vulcano dal vivo, ma questo assomiglia vagamente alle foto che ha visto, anche se la cima attuale del vulcano è coperta di rocce e sabbia.

Harry si siede lì sul terreno ai piedi di Louis, come se fosse troppo sopraffatto per rimanere in piedi. Louis è curioso ora, però, perciò si avvicina un po' all'avvallamento, come se fosse in grado di vedere la parte interna del vulcano.

Se è davvero un vulcano, non sembra aver eruttato recentemente, secondo l'opinione non professionale di Louis. Raccoglie una roccia della dimensione del suo pugno, solo perché è curioso, e la getta nel centro dell'avvallamento.

"Louis!" lo rimprovera Harry, facendo saltare Louis e girandosi. "Sei fottutamente pazzo? Lo farai eruttare!"

"Cioè, lo ammetto, non so molto sui vulcani, ma sono quasi completamente sicuro che non puoi causare nessuna eruzione," dice Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

"Be', dato che nessuno dei due lo sa per certo e non abbiamo davvero accesso a Google ora come ora, che ne dici di non correre rischi e allontanarti da lì?" dice Harry, raggiungendolo come se potesse trascinarlo con la sola forza di volontà.

Louis lo ignora, facendo un passo verso l'avvallamento. "Credo che questo vulcano non erutti da anni, onestamente," dice. "Sembra abbastanza calmo, tutto coperto di rocce e piante e roba varia, forse non è attivo," dice.

"Questo vuol dire che con ogni giorno che passa è più vicino all'eruzione," Harry sputa di rimando, "E che cazzo faremo?"

"Credo tu ti debba calmare, amico," dice Louis, allontanandosi finalmente dall'avvallamento e dirigendosi verso il posto in cui Harry è ancora seduto sul terreno. "Pensare a quello ci manderà nel panico e perderemo la testa, perciò restiamo calmi e ottimisti," dice.

"Rimanere calmi e ottimisti suona facile come imparare a volare ora," borbotta Harry, strofinandosi un po' il viso.

E' chiaro che Harry sia già nel panico, almeno internamente, e Louis si rende conto che questo non è affatto il momento per provare ad essere razionale con lui. Harry davvero impazzirà se Louis continua a spingerlo, e non hanno bisogno di quello ora.

"Perché non torniamo giù alla spiaggia, sì?" propone, volendo dimenticare gli ultimi minuti passati. La gamba di Harry sta ancora sanguinando, e Louis vuole assicurarsi di pulirla prima che si infetti. "Ho bisogno di un bagno dopo tutto questo esercizio, Cristo," dice.

Harry annuisce e basta, permettendo a Louis di prendergli la mano e tirarlo in piedi. Scendere dalla collina è più veloce di salire, e sono di ritorno sulla spiaggia in poco tempo, anche se la nuvola di paura e terrore sembra averli seguiti.

"Ho bisogno di una doccia, se proprio dobbiamo essere onesti," dice Louis, principalmente per spostare l'attenzione di Harry dal punto che sta fissando della collina come se erutterà da un momento all'altro. "Fare un bagno nell'oceano non fa per me. Credo che venderei un rene per un po' di shampoo," scherza.

Harry annuisce distrattamente, chiaramente non ascoltando una parola che dice. Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e si arrende, camminando verso l'acqua e togliendosi la camicia. Se Harry vuole perdere l'intera giornata terrorizzato di un qualcosa che molto probabilmente non accadrà, be', Louis chiaramente non può fermarlo.

Guarda indietro verso Harry per assicurarsi che non stia guardando prima di togliersi gli shorts e le mutande, affrettandosi dentro l'acqua velocemente. Non gli piace ancora il pensiero di essere nudo davanti a Harry, anche se Harry non sembra mai avere qualche dubbio riguardo al mostrare la propria pelle.

Forse Louis è ancora un po' troppo consapevole del fatto che Harry provava qualcosa per lui.

Si volta verso la spiaggia una volta che è immerso nell'acqua per nascondere tutto quello che deve nascondere, trovando Harry che non fissa più la collina ma l'acqua, non vicino a dove è Louis però. Louis non può fare a meno di essere un po' preoccupato, perché se Harry continua a stare così, si deprimerà e basta. Louis non accetterà quello perché, per primo Harry sarà triste e secondo Louis non vuole davvero gestire quella situazione.

"Hey," grida, nuotando un po' più vicino al campo visivo di Harry. Gli occhi di Harry tremolano su di lui, e Louis gli regala il sorriso più caloroso. "Perché non vieni dentro?"

Harry continua a guardarlo, ma Louis dubita che lo stia davvero vedendo. E' così immerso dentro la sua testa che è una meraviglia che riesca a sentire la voce di Louis, figuriamoci capire quello che sta dicendo.

"E' calda," dice, schizzando un po' per provarlo. "E senza offesa, amico, ma riesco a sentire la tua puzza da qui. Vieni a lavare via lo sporco," dice.

Finalmente Harry sbatte le palpebre e fa un sorriso, avviandosi verso l'acqua e togliendosi i vestiti. Louis si volta per dargli un po' di privacy e nuota un po' più lontano, mantenendo il corpo sott'acqua e fuori dalla vista di Harry.

Si immerge sott'acqua un po' di volte, scuotendo i capelli per sciacquarli e lavarli bene. Davvero avrebbe bisogno di un po' di fottuto shampoo, riesce a sentire il sale danneggiargli i capelli, ma vabbè.

Dopo alcuni minuti, alza lo sguardo e vede Harry guadare l'acqua, a livello della vita. Harry non lo sta guardando ma si sta dirigendo verso la sua direzione, perciò Louis rimane a galla per alcuni minuti, assicurandosi di angolare il suo corpo cosicché riesca a tenere tutte le sue parti nascoste mentre Harry si avvicina. Finalmente Harry arriva da lui e si mette a galla, copiandolo, guardandolo tranquillamente.

"Ucciderei per una vera e propria doccia ora," dice Louis, solo per rompere un po' la tensione. "Odio fare il bagno nell'oceano."

Harry mormora a bassa voce, alzando lo sguardo sul cielo. "Immagina avere del sapone," dice sognante. "Un po' di shampoo e bagnoschiuma."

"Se mai ce ne andremo da quest'isola, la prima cosa che farò sarà farmi una doccia," dice Louis.

"Idem," ridacchia piano Harry. Sembra si sia calmato un po', o forse è solo così spaventato che si è chiuso in sé e sta solo fingendo di essere calmo. "Preferisci la doccia o il bagno?"

"Doccia, considerando che sono un adulto," dice Louis.

Harry sghignazza un po', e Louis non può fare a meno di ridere anche lui. "Sono un uomo che ama il bagno, io. Dammi qualche sale da bagno, o una bomba da bagno, o qualche bolla, e sarò felice come una Pasqua," dice.

"Ti stai solo sedendo nel tuo sporco, qual è il senso?" dice Louis.

"E' rilassante e la tua pelle diventa davvero morbida," dice Harry. "E probabilmente non hai bisogno di saperlo, ma la mia cosa preferita è fare il bagno con qualcun altro. Credo che sia così romantico e dolce e tenero sedersi in una vasca con qualcuno a cui tieni e lavare l'uno i capelli dell'altro, e coccolarsi, e l'acqua diventa fredda dopo un po' ma a nessuno dei due interessa, perché sei così comodo. E poi quando sei alla fine tutto raggrinzito esci fuori e ti avvolgi in qualche asciugamano comodo e la parte migliore è quando è tardi di sera e dal bagno finisci a letto e siete entrambi così morbidi e puliti e rilassati, e vi rannicchiate insieme sotto le coperte e vi addormentate. O addirittura, non so se tu abbia mai fatto sesso in una vasca, ma è l'esperienza più dolce, strepitosa e intima. E' una delle mie preferite," dice, come se questo fosse qualcosa di cui parlano le persone, come se non fosse già la conversazione più strana che Louis abbia mai avuto.

"Ew," dice Louis, ma non è totalmente sicuro di pensarlo. Harry ride e arrossisce appena, facendo spallucce mentre nuota alcuni metri più in là.

Anche Louis si volta, immergendosi sott'acqua per cercare di schiarirsi la mente dal sentiero sul quale sta minacciando di finire.

E' che, cristo, quello suona bene. Per quanto non voglia, Louis non riesce a fare a meno di immaginare essere colui con il quale Harry fa tutto quello, e forse è solo perché è sporco e triste e sta facendo un bagno nel maledetto oceano, ma quello suona davvero come un sogno ora.

Si perde a guardare verso Harry, le sue spalle e il suo petto, ed è così stazzato e le sue gambe sono così lunghe e Louis ci starebbe così bene contro di lui se stessero facendo un bagno insieme. Louis non è mai entrato in una vasca con un'altra persona prima, men che meno fatto sesso in una vasca; se deve essere onesto la sua vita sessuale è sempre stata piuttosto vanilla e tradizionale, ma ora non riesce a smettere di far vagare la mente.

Si immagina rannicchiato in una vasca con Harry dietro di lui, e l'acqua è calda, e tutto profuma di rosa e lavanda e Harry sta facendo scorrere quelle mani grandi su tutto il suo corpo, rendendolo tutto morbido e pulito. E poi, forse, una mano vaga tra le gambe di Louis, e Louis non è nemmeno duro ma Harry lo tocca comunque e lo fa diventare tale, e poi lo masturba così lentamente ma con una presa ferrea ed è tutto così bello, e Louis viene nella sua mano con un gemito piccolo. Poi l'acqua inizia a raffreddarsi, così Harry toglie il tappo della vasca con i piedi, e la loro acqua sudicia va giù nello scarico mentre Harry tira su Louis e lava bene entrambi con il soffione della doccia, e poi si avvolgono negli asciugamani e vanno a letto. Forse poi Louis si prende un'ora per giocare con i capezzoli piccoli e rosei di Harry, e baciare il suo corpo su e giù, e succhiarlo pigramente finché Harry finalmente viene lungo e intensamente nella sua bocca, e Louis ingoia tutto e poi si arrampica sopra il corpo di Harry e si sdraia su di lui, e passano il resto della notte a baciarsi pigramente e a ridacchiare l'uno nella bocca dell'altro fino a quando non si addormentano così, con Louis su Harry con la testa nel suo collo, e le braccia di Harry sono pesanti e calde avvolte intorno alla schiena di Louis, rimangono sulla sua spina dorsale, e le gambe ingarbugliate insieme.

E' terribilmente consapevole del fatto che non dovrebbe pensare a quello, ma non riesce a fermarsi, non riesce a far pensare al suo cervello qualsiasi altra cosa.

Non riesce a guardare Harry, non con questi pensieri che si muovono nella testa, perciò si allontana e si immerge nell'acqua finché i polmoni bruciano, finché la testa si schiarisce, e il suo cazzo si rende conto che questo non è proprio il momento.

Alla fine recupera controllo su se stesso e dà un'occhiata ad Harry, perché è in silenzio da un po', volendosi assicurare che non sia annegato o qualcosa del genere mentre Louis non stava guardando.

Harry è a galla supino, gli arti sparsi e la testa tirata indietro nell'acqua, gli occhi chiusi serenamente. E' in mostra, il corpo magro e lungo che brilla con la luce del sole, la pelle tappezzata di tatuaggi. Louis non vuole, ovviamente, ma dà un'occhiata al cazzo di Harry, e poi si butta sott'acqua ancora per chiarirsi le idee.

Harry non sembra notarlo affatto, e quando Louis ritorna in superficie, non si è mosso di un centimetro. Louis cerca di pensare ai fatti suoi ma non riesce a smettere di gettargli delle occhiate, prendendosela con se stesso ogni volta ma continuando a gettare altre occhiate momenti più tardi.

Si sente un fottuto viscido, onestamente, ma non riesce a smettere di guardare Harry, pensando a come sarebbe toccarlo, essere toccato da lui. Non è mai stato così attratto da Harry come lo è ora. Fa paura, perché non può essere attratto da Harry, questo renderà il tutto ancora più difficile e, Gesù Cristo, cosa faranno se Louis non riesce a mantenere i suoi pensieri puri?

Non sarà in grado di guardare mai più Harry, e poi dovranno smettere di parlare, e smettere di dormire nella stessa capanna, e Louis dovrà tornare a dormire nella caverna tutto solo, e dio questo è brutto.

Vorrebbe tipo che il vulcano eruttasse ora, così da prenderlo prima che debba gestire tutto questo.

Harry rimane completamente ignaro del piccolo crollo emotivo di Louis, cosa che Louis suppone sia buono. Deve uscire dall'acqua e far una camminata, o qualcosa del genere, e dimenticare che tutto questo sia successo.

Esce fuori dall'acqua e raccoglie i vestiti dalla spiaggia, scoprendo che la marea si è avvicinata un po' mentre erano in acqua, e ora i loro vestiti sono tutti pieni di sabbia e zuppi. Afferra anche i vestiti di Harry e si avvia nella foresta, tenendo i vestiti sopra il suo pudore finché non è nascosto tra gli alberi, e si dirige verso la capanna per mettersi addosso qualche vestito asciutto.

Prende qualche vestito anche per Harry e lascia ad asciugare i vestiti bagnati, e poi ritorna sulla spiaggia. Trova Harry in piedi in acqua, sembra scandalizzato, ma il suo cazzo è finalmente fuori il campo visivo di Louis.

"Ti ho preso un cambio," dice Louis, correndo verso l'acqua. "Si è bagnato tutto."

"Pensavo mi stessi facendo uno scherzo," dice Harry, uscendo dall'acqua per afferrare i vestiti. Louis avverte i suoi occhi velocemente, tenendo lo sguardo basso finché Harry non prende i vestiti dalle sue mani.

"Sai, rubarmi i vestiti mentre sono nello spogliatoio così devo camminare per il campus nudo," scherza.

Louis ride, girandosi mentre Harry si veste. Harry davvero non ha alcun tipo di vergogna, e quello andava bene finché a Louis non è iniziato a piacere.

"Grazie, Lou," Harry dice, una volta che ha addosso i vestiti. Louis gli dà un'occhiata e sorride, il cuore che corre per nessuna ragione.

"Nessun problema, amico," dice. Vien fuori teso e troppo diretto, e Harry lo guarda strano, ma Louis lo evita. "Vado a prendere un po' di pesce per cena," dice, girandosi sui talloni e allontanassi dal laghetto.

Non avrebbe potuto essere più strano, ma Harry sembra finalmente aver smaltito quell'umore che aveva prima, e sembra non aver più paura del vulcano, perciò Louis suppone che tutto è bene quel che finisce bene.

\----


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono tornata prestissimo!  
> Ho deciso di suddividere ulteriormente i capitoli e portare la storia ad 8 capitoli anziché 6.  
> Il quinto e sesto capitolo originariamente avevano più di 15k parole ciascuno, e mi sono resa conto che con l'università non sarei riuscita a gestire bene le scadenze che mi sono prefissata.  
> Perciò ecco a voi il quinto capitolo, un pezzo di storia molto importante.  
> Se vi va di dirmi cosa ne pensate, ne sarei molto felice.  
> Mi trovate su twitter @smalltimedreams, e su wattpad.  
> A prestoooo.

 

Capitolo 5

 

 

Passano il resto della giornata cazzeggiando, raccogliendo pietre dalla spiaggia e dalla riva e costruendo il loro falò. Si sentono così inutili quando rimangono seduti, se lo sono detti, perciò cercano di tenersi occupati, e oggi il tenersi occupati consiste nel fare il falò più stravagante che riescano a fare, a quanto pare.

Diventa buio piuttosto velocemente, ma nessuno dei due sta prestando molta attenzione, gareggiando per vedere chi riesce a costruire il proprio lato del falò più veloce, e chi riesce a farlo più bello. E' un buon modo di passare il tempo, li tiene distratti da quello che stanno attraversando, e li fa sentire un po' meno bloccati su quest'isola deserta a non fare niente se non aspettare di essere salvati o di morire.

L'universo deve decidere che si stanno divertendo troppo, però, perché in breve tempo il cielo si apre e la pioggia comincia a cadere, fredda e decisa. Louis gela per la sorpresa, ma Harry strilla, saltando in piedi.

Sono lontanissimi dalla capanna, e sta piovendo così forte che Louis riesce a malapena a vedere Harry due metri più avanti, ma Louis è di buon umore da quando Harry e lui hanno iniziato il loro stupido gioco con il falò, e non può far altro che ridere mentre viene inzuppato dalla pioggia. Harry alza lo sguardo su di lui e incomincia a ridere anche lui, e poi si dirige dentro la foresta e verso la capanna.

Louis sbuffa una risata nasale e corre dietro di lui, saltando cespugli e radici d'albero e urlando mentre scappa in mezzo alla pioggia. Si sente così vivo, per la prima volta da quando sono qui, e sentire la risata di Harry echeggiare da un paio di metri davanti a lui lo fa sentire come se forse questa non fosse la cosa peggiore al mondo.

Inciampano dentro la capanna insieme, ancora ridendo e annaspando, stringendosi per rimanere in posizione eretta mentre si calmano. Si gela dentro la capanna, il fuoco è spento da un po', e ora che non stanno più correndo, l'acqua fredda che scende lungo la colonna vertebrale di Louis incomincia a farlo rabbrividire.

"Cazzo," dice Harry, ma sta ancora sorridendo, anche se anche lui sta tremando. "Accendi il fuoco, si congela."

Louis crolla in ginocchio vicino al falò e tira fuori l'accendino dalla tasca, spingendosi i capelli bagnati via dal viso e cercando di accendere il fuoco. L'accendino si sta consumando, il che è scoraggiante, ma Harry sembra essere sicuro che saranno in grado di accendere il fuoco strofinando dei legni insieme, e Louis suppone che debba solo fidarsi di lui.

Ci vogliono alcuni tentativi, ma finalmente l'accendino funziona, e Louis è in grado di accendere alcuni legnetti e foglie nel falò. Si sistema vicino a quello, Harry che si sistema vicino a lui, e si zittiscono mentre aspettano di riscaldarsi. Non stanno più ridendo, entrambi fissano il fuoco, la realtà della situazione che si infiltra.

Harry trema così tanto che Louis sussulta, e poi si avvicina al suo fianco, cercando di rubare il calore che Louis non possiede. Louis prende una coperta e la avvolge su entrambi, permettendo ad Harry di premersi vicino quanto voglia finchè entrambi smettono di tremare, il fuoco che inizia a riscaldare la capanna.

E' piuttosto confortevole una volta che la capanna si è scaldata, la pioggia che cade fuori crea un rumore piacevole di sottofondo insieme al fuoco che scricchiola. Quando Louis chiude gli occhi, riesce quasi a immaginare di essere a casa, rannicchiato vicino al camino con una tazza di tè, ascoltando il rumore della pioggia di Londra.

Non si muovono per un po', Harry rimane contro il fianco di Louis anche se i loro vestiti sono ancora umidi e scomodi, e dovrebbero probabilmente cambiarsi se non vogliono prendere la broncopolmonite. Alla fine Louis inizia ad allontanarsi così da poter gattonare verso il suo lato della capanna e andare a dormire, ma Harry gli avvolge le braccia intorno prima che possa andare lontano e lo tira indietro, non lasciandolo andare.

Louis si acciglia appena, dandogli un'occhiata, e trova che Harry lo sta già guardando. Harry sembra così delicato e assonnato, e anche un po' speranzoso, e Louis decide che non vuole davvero dormire da solo stanotte, arrendendosi e lasciando che Harry si avvolga a lui in qualsiasi modo voglia.

Si muovono per sdraiarsi dopo un po', non proprio intrecciati ma abbastanza vicini che Louis riesce a sentire il respiro di Harry sul viso. Gli occhi di Harry sono chiusi, ma Louis non riesce a smettere di guardare il suo viso, abbastanza vicino da poter vedere ogni lentiggine e imperfezione della pelle di Harry. Le sue ciglia svolazzano un po' e poi i suoi occhi si aprono lentamente, la luce del fuoco che danza su di loro quando lui guarda Louis.

Louis sbatte le palpebre, guardando Harry come se stesse guardando uno schermo, come se Harry non fosse reale, non può essere reale. Gli occhi di Harry scendono sulla bocca di Louis e poi ritornano sui suoi occhi, e lo stomaco di Louis cade in picchiata.

Harry separa le labbra, attira l'attenzione di Louis per un momento, ma questo si concentra di nuovo sui suoi occhi , studiando ogni macchia d'oro nei suoi ampi occhi verdi, guardandolo spostare lo sguardo prima sugli occhi di Louis e poi sulle sue labbra per momenti lunghi. Il mondo si ferma per un lungo momento, niente se non l'isola e la pioggia e loro, che sono sdraiati insieme sotto una coperta, persi l'uno negli occhi dell'altro. Harry deglutisce e poi avvicina il mento di un millimetro, speranzoso, e aspetta.

Louis si blocca, troppo impaurito di distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi di Harry. Harry gli guarda la bocca per un secondo lungo e senza fiato, e poi incontra di nuovo i suoi occhi, emettendo un respiro dolce sulle labbra di Louis e sul suo mento. Louis vuole baciarlo così tanto, lo vuole davvero, ma non riesce, bloccato solidamente nel posto in cui è sdraiato.

Harry sbatte le palpebre e allontana il mento, rompendo con delicatezza la bolla che sembra essersi formata intorno a loro. Preme il viso nel petto di Louis e si accoccola vicino, tutte le tracce del momento precedente dissolte nell'aria intorno a loro.

Louis avvolge le braccia attorno ad Harry e lo stringe forte, assicurandosi che la coperta stia coprendo ogni centimetro di entrambi e poi appoggia il mento sulla testa di Harry. Harry si addormenta velocemente, il respiro tranquillo e dolce contro il petto di Louis, mentre Louis rimane sdraiato e sveglio, fissando il fuoco.

Rimane sveglio tutta notte mentre Harry dorme, domandandosi cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se avesse baciato Harry. Cosa avrebbe significato? Che significa che Louis voleva davvero baciarlo? Piace davvero a Louis, o è solo perché è solo e triste?

E, se non abbandoneranno mai quest'isola, sarà contento Louis di trascorrere il resto della sua vita così, due centimetri distante da Harry ma non ammettendo mai a se stesso che è davvero attratto da lui, e lo è da tutto questo tempo?

E se invece abbandonano l'isola alla fine, torneranno alle loro vite e fingeranno che niente di questo sia successo? Come se non fossero completamente e irrevocabilmente connessi? E se quella notte che guardavano le stelle avessero avuto torto, e l'universo davvero tiene a loro e a quello che capita loro? E se l'universo è un pezzo di merda sadico e voyeuristico, e tutto questo che sta capitando è perché sono destinati a rimanere insieme, e l'universo ha dovuto prendere le redini e far sí che loro se ne rendessero conto, perché non sarebbero mai stati in grado di capirlo da soli?

Continua a contorcersi, ma non riesce a evitarlo, contando i battiti di Harry dove il suo palmo è premuto sulla sua schiena e guardando il fuoco bruciare mentre il cielo inizia a illuminare l'oceano, la pioggia che non si attenua.

La pioggia continua mentre il mondo diventa sempre più chiaro fuori dalla capanna, il sole che sorge dietro le nuvole. E' perfetto, pensa Louis, perché vuol dire che saranno bloccati qui dentro insieme per tutto il giorno dopo che Louis ha passato l'intera notte muovendosi dentro una ragnatela di sentimenti complicati che non sarà mai in grado di risolvere con Harry seduto lì. Harry inizia ad agitarsi dopo un po', e Louis non ha dormito per niente, eppure non sente niente se non calore mentre vede Harry svegliarsi. E' così carino che il cuore di Louis fa un po' male, il modo in cui tira su con il naso contro il petto di Louis e poi si tira indietro, aprendo un occhio.

"Buongiorno, raggio di sole," biascica Louis, cercando di mascherare quanto sia stanco e triste, ma Harry vede attraverso lui.

"Sei esausto," si acciglia Harry, puntellandosi su un gomito e abbassando lo sguardo su di lui. La sua voce è così roca e profonda e assonnata, Louis si sente d'improvviso un po' debole. "Non hai dormito bene?"

"Non esattamente," dice Louis, abbassando lo sguardo invece di mantenere il contatto visivo con Harry. Harry sbuffa un po', facendo alzare di nuovo lo sguardo a Louis.

"Dovresti provare a dormire qualche altra ora," dice, tirando la coperta sulla spalla di Louis. "Ti ammalerai, specialmente dopo essere rimasto fuori in mezzo alla pioggia ieri."

"Sono piuttosto certo che sia una vecchia leggenda," dice Louis, ma non protesta quando Harry lo copre bene. "Non credo che ci si possa ammalare per quello."

"D'accordo, allora, prenditi pure la broncopolmonite, va bene," fa spallucce Harry, quasi allontanandosi. Louis ride, la voce un po' rauca, mettendo in risalto quanto realmente sia stanco.

"Suona bene," biascica, alzando lo sguardo su Harry sognante mentre Harry abbassa il suo su di lui.

"Lo penso davvero, dormi un po'," si lamenta Harry. "Non voglio che tu stia male."

"Non sono stanco," dice Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo. "Starò bene."

"Girati," dice Harry, all'improvviso severo. Louis gli dà un'occhiata, ma Harry gliene dà una ancora più sostenuta.

Louis sbuffa e si gira, sistemandosi a pancia in giù e mettendo la testa sul braccio che gli fa da cuscino. Harry si accoccola dietro di lui e lo ingabbia, seppellendo le dita tra i capelli e massaggiandogli la testa lentamente, le unghie che grattano il cuoio capelluto in modo calmo.

I tocchi dolci di Harry combinati con il modo in cui sta canticchiando a bassa voce nel suo orecchio e il rumore della pioggia che ancora cade fuori fan sentire Louis come se potesse morire in questo modo e morire felice, il cervello che finalmente si calma e si spegne. E' incosciente in pochi minuti, russando piano nell'incavo del suo gomito, mentre Harry continua a giocare con i suoi capelli e canticchia melodie nel suo orecchio.

Deve dormire per alcune ore, almeno, perché quando si sveglia sta morendo di fame, Harry è sparito, e la pioggia si è finalmente fermata. Si gira supino e fissa il soffitto per alcuni minuti, permettendosi di svegliarsi, prima che Harry torni finalmente nella capanna.

"Merda," respira Harry, appoggiando per terra una brocca vicino all'entrata. "Ti ho svegliato?"

"No," dice Louis, mettendosi a sedere e guardandolo mentre Harry si siede e inizia a sistemare la brocca. "Sono sveglio da alcuni minuti."

"Oh, bene," dice Harry, alzando lo sguardo su di lui per un lungo momento. "Ti senti meglio? Sei ben riposato?"

"Sì," dice Louis, il petto che gli fa un po' male alla vista dello sguardo contento sul viso di Harry. Tutta questa cosa _sì-forse-mi-piace_ Harry non fa assolutamente bene al cuore di Louis.

"Ho preso della frutta per colazione," dice Harry, strisciando vicino a Louis e posando la brocca in mezzo a loro. "Ho verificato ogni cosa mentre la prendevo e sembra commestibile. Questi lamponi sono i migliori," dice, prendendone uno e infilandoselo in bocca.

Anche Louis ne prova uno, sorridendo per il sapore. Sa a malapena del frutto bello e perfetto che compra al supermercato, ma è comunque buono, dolce e intenso e un cambiamento rispetto alle cose senza sapore e secche che hanno mangiato.

"La mia sorellina ama i lamponi," dice Louis infilandosene un altro in bocca. "Sono i suoi preferiti."

"Quanti anni ha?" domanda Harry, timidamente, forse Louis non vuole parlare al riguardo. Ma Louis vuole parlarne, vuole sempre parlare della sua famiglia, perché pensare a loro lo distrae dall'isola per un breve momento.

"Ne ha compiuti quattro a Febbraio," dice Louis. "Si chiama Doris. E' così dolce, grandi occhi blu e capelli ricci e rossi," sorride.

"Hai una sorella di quattro anni?" domanda Harry, sorpreso.

"Sì, e anche il suo fratello gemello," dice Louis. "Siamo una grande famiglia. Doris ed Ernest sono i bimbi, e poi ci sono Daisy e Phoebe, anche loro gemelle, che hanno compiuto quattordici anni a Marzo. Fizzy ha diciassette anni, Lottie diciannove, e poi io che sono il più vecchio," dice.

"Cristo," dice Harry, "Deve essere una casa pazza, la tua.""

"Un po', sì," ridacchia Louis. "Tutte le ragazze sono interessate ai capelli e al trucco e ai vestiti, sembra una sfilata di moda ogni volta che torno a casa. Mi chiedono costantemente di fare loro delle foto per i loro profili Instagram e chissà che altro, vogliono tutte essere modelle. Mia sorella Lottie sta facendo un corso per diventare una truccatrice effettivamente, ed è bravissima. Dovrebbe esserlo, comunque, con tutte le volte che l'ho lasciata convincermi a truccarmi," dice.

"E' molto dolce," sorride Harry, mangiucchiando altre bacche mentre Louis parla.

"Ernest ed io siamo gli uomini," dice Louis, anche se Harry non ha fatto domande al riguardo. Una volta che inizia a parlare della sua famiglia non riesce a smettere, anche se ad Harry non sembra dar fastidio.

"Gli ho insegnato a giocare a calcio da quando era in grado di camminare, anche se di solito anche Doris vuole giocare. E' piuttosto incredibile, passa le ore con me in giardino anche se riesce a malapena a calciare la palla e inciampa ogni cinque minuti. Ti aspetteresti che fosse un po' una diva, con cinque sorelle e un fratello gay più grande, ma è un piccolo ometto perfetto," riflette.

"E i tuoi genitori?" chiede Harry. "Devono essere occupati."

"Già," dice Louis, il sorriso che si ammorbidisce. "Mamma non c'è più da un anno e mezzo circa, cancro, è stata molto dura per tutti. Mio padre non ha più rapporti con me; Lottie, Fizzy, Phoebe e Daisy vedono ancora il loro padre di tanto in tanto, ma Dan, il papà di Ernest e Doris, è fantastico. Lavora così duramente, e sua mamma ed io e le ragazze lo aiutiamo più che possiamo, ma sta facendo davvero un ottimo lavoro. Siamo davvero molto fortunati che mamma lo abbia trovato.

"Mi dispiace per tua mamma," si acciglia Harry, abbassando lo sguardo sul suo grembo. "Ho perso il mio patrigno un paio di mesi fa, anche io. Che si fotta il cancro," dice.

"Che si fotta il cancro," concorda Louis, premiandolo con un lampone.

"La tua famiglia vive a Londra, quindi?" domanda Harry.

"Doncaster, in realtà," dice Louis. "Mi sono trasferito a sud per l'università e sono finito con il restare a Londra dopo essermi laureato, quando Charles ed io abbiamo preso il nostro appartamento, ma salgo ancora per far loro visita tutte le volte. Anche Lottie si è trasferita a Londra, in realtà, con il suo fidanzato, che è carinissimo. Lei e Charles vivevano per gli appuntamenti a quattro," ride. "E' molto bello averla così vicino di nuovo, sai? Abbiamo sempre avuto un bel rapporto crescendo, e ora è lontana un paio di fermate della metro dal mio appartamento. Lei e tommy, il suo fidanzato, escono con me e i miei amici tutto il tempo. E' forte," biascica.

"Come sono i tuoi amici?" chiede Harry.

"Sono divertentissimi," dice Louis. "Io e Stan siamo cresciuti insieme e poi siamo andati alla stessa università, e abbiamo incontrato Liam e Calvin nello stesso momento in cui ho iniziato a uscire con Charles. Siamo sempre stati intimi, da quando ci siamo incontrati, facciamo tutto insieme," dice. "Per lo più bere, se devo essere onesto. Beviamo molto."

"Hai qualche animale domestico?" domanda Harry curioso. "Io ho avuto un gatto crescendo, ma non ho mai avuto nessun animale di veramente mio."

"Abbiamo un Labrador, Clifford," dice Louis, sorridendo triste verso il terreno. "E' il mio piccolino. Charles non lo voleva proprio, non è mai stato pazzo di lui, ma è, tipo, il mio migliore amico. Se fosse per me, avrei un milione di animali, ma a Charles non è mai interessato," fa spallucce.

Harry annuisce, ficcando altri lamponi in bocca. A Louis sembra di parlare da anni, e non vuole essere l'unico ad aprirsi, perciò colpisce Harry con la spalla.

"E tu?" domanda, "Come è la tua famiglia?"

"Uh," dice Harry, fissando i lamponi nella sua mano. "Ho una sorella, e mia mamma. Siamo piuttosto legati. E il mio patrigno non c'è più, come ho detto. Solo noi tre," fa spallucce.

Louis annuisce, aspettando che vada avanti, ma Harry rimane in silenzio, infilando altri lamponi in bocca. "Come sono?" domanda alla fine Louis, quando è chiaro che Harry non abbia più niente da dire. "Cosa fate insieme? Quali sono le vostre tradizioni?" domanda.

"Um, ogni anno al compleanno di mia mamma Gemma ed io la portiamo al brunch e le facciamo una torta," dice Harry, la voce pericolosamente bassa, che si rompe appena. Lo stomaco di Louis affonda quando si rende conto che parlare di questo sta solo facendo innervosire Harry, non lo calma come invece calma Louis.

"E' delizioso," dice Louis, deciso a lasciare lì l'argomento, smettendo di incoraggiarlo ad andare avanti. Rimangono in silenzio per un lungo minuto, finché Harry tira su con il naso e ricomincia a parlare.

"Gemma gestisce un blog," dice Harry, un po' più forte ora, ma la voce ancora si rompe. "E' così figa ed energica e così di ispirazione, e l'ho sempre ammirata. E' una grande sorella, sono molto fortunato ad averla. Mi manca moltissimo," dice, la voce che gli trema.

"Va tutto bene," dice Louis, sporgendosi per toccare delicatamente la spalla di Harry. "Non devi parlare di loro, se non vuoi."

Harry singhiozza, voltando il viso e seppellendolo nella spalla. "Mi mancano moltissimo," geme.

Louis non sa cosa fare, bloccato al suo posto mentre Harry si spezza ancora di più. Singhiozza nella sua spalla ancora e poi si raggomitola su se stesso, e Louis gli strofina la schiena un po' mentre anche i suoi occhi iniziano a bagnarsi.

"Mi credono morto," dice Harry, la voce bloccata dalla sua stessa camicia. "Non hanno idea di cosa mi sia capitato e probabilmente manco anche io a loro così tanto e voglio solo tornare a casa da loro," dice. Sta provando così tanto a non piangere, la voce strozzata e orribile, e tutto quello spezza fottutamente il cuore di Louis.

Louis si muove più vicino e avvolge le braccia attorno ad Harry, tirando il corpo tremante sul suo fianco. Harry si scioglie contro di lui e singhiozza, premendo il viso contro il petto di Louis e tremando.

"Lo so," dice Louis, la sua stessa voce che trema. Con le volte in cui ha visto Harry piangere nelle settimane passate, crede che dovrebbe essere un po' più bravo a gestirlo, ma non lo è per niente.

"Anche a me manca la mia famiglia. Vorrei che ci fosse qualcosa da poter fare, che ognuno di noi potesse fare, per riportarci a casa."

Harry risponde solo con un un altro singhiozzo, e le parole di Louis non sembrano aiutarlo affatto, ma continua a parlare per un po' e ad asciugare le sue stesse lacrime prima che possano scendere sui capelli di Harry. Alla fine smette di parlare, premendo il viso sulla testa di Harry e strofinandogli la schiena finché Harry finalmente si calma un po', i gemiti che si riducono e il corpo che trema un po' meno.

Louis pensa di allontanarsi, ma non lo fa, e passano lunghi minuti rannicchiati l'uno sull'altro sul pavimento, spingendosi e lasciando uscire i loro respiri. Louis non vuole che Harry si allontani, vuole rimanere così tutto il giorno, tutta la settimana, per il resto delle loro vite, vuole continuare a strofinare la schiena di Harry e sentire il suo respiro contro il petto fino alla fine dei tempi.

Rimangono così per quelle che sembrano ore, finché Harry alla fine sospira e si muove. Louis si spaventa, credendo che si stia allontanando, e lo ritira indietro, ma Harry si stava solo aggiustando un po', e ora i loro visi sono così vicini che Louis deve incrociare gli occhi per guardare quelli di Harry. Harry sembra triste, gli occhi rossi e gonfi, e Louis è sicuro di non avere un aspetto migliore, ma Dio, tutto quello che vuole è chinarsi e prendere le labbra di Harry tra le sue e quello non è davvero quello a cui dovrebbe pensare in questo momento.

Si fissano per un paio di lunghi secondi, e Louis si ritrova a pensare ai movimenti della scorsa notte, a cosa vorrebbe dire baciare Harry, a tutte quelle emozioni strane e complicate nello stomaco.

Harry continua a spostare lo sguardo dagli occhi di Louis alle sue labbra, di nuovo, come stava facendo la scorsa notte, e Dio, anche lui vuole baciare Louis, Louis dovrebbe farlo e basta, dovrebbe chinarsi e farlo, ma se rendesse il tutto strano, e se si rendesse conto che non lo vuole davvero, e se-

Mentre Louis sta combattendo con se stesso internamente Harry deve decidere che non ne vale la pena, scuotendo appena la testa e muovendosi per allontanarsi realmente. L'intero corpo di Louis rigetta l'idea e prima che capisca cosa sta facendo, sta afferrando il viso di Harry, tirandolo indietro e baciandolo così forte che Harry guaisce nella sua bocca.

Harry si blocca per un momento, finché Louis non fa scivolare una mano attorno alla parte posteriore del collo e lo stringe, attenuando il tocco delle loro labbra, e finalmente Harry capisce come reagire e lo bacia di rimando.

Riesce quasi a mettere sottosopra Louis con la forza che usa, avvicinandosi e baciando via l'aria dai polmoni di Louis. Louis geme piano e muove le mani per stringere i fianchi di Harry mentre le braccia di Harry avvolgono le sue spalle, cullandolo mentre lo bacia senza senso.

Quando si allontanano alla fine, Harry crolla, cadendo contro il petto di Louis e stringendolo forte.

"Cazzo," mugugna, premendo il naso nello sterno di Louis e stringendolo come se avesse paura che Louis possa scappare.

"Porca puttana, mi dispiace."

"Perché ti dispiace?" chiede Louis, ansimando lievemente, pettinando i capelli sporchi di Harry con le dite. "Sono stato io ad iniziarlo."

Harry si blocca appena, allontanandosi di un centimetro. "Davvero? Non riesco a ricordarlo, penso di aver perso i sensi," borbotta.

Louis non riesce a fare a meno di ridere, abbracciando Harry al petto. Rimangono così per un po', il sole che finalmente penetra tra le nuvole al di fuori, illuminando appena l'entrata della capanna scura e facendo splendere i capelli d'oro d'Harry nel punto in cui Louis ci sta giocando.

Dopo un po' Harry si mette a sedere, dando un'occhiata al viso di Louis per mezzo secondo e poi riabbassando lo sguardo. "Quindi, um," inizia, giocando con le dita in grembo, e Dio, Louis non può farcela.

"Non farlo," dice velocemente, spaventando appena Harry. "Dio, per piacere, non facciamolo. Non parliamone, okay? L'unica ragione per cui non l'ho fatto prima è perché avevo paura di doverne parlare dopo, e ora l'ho fatto e non voglio davvero parlarne," dice, strofinandosi il viso.

Harry rimane in silenzio per lunghi minuti, e Louis pensa di averlo fatto arrabbiare, ma è troppo spaventato per alzare lo sguardo sul viso di Harry e scoprirlo.

"Possiamo-" dice alla fine Harry, interrompendosi e sospirando appena. "Possiamo, tipo, continuare a farlo però? Non dobbiamo parlarne, ma possiamo continuare a baciarci?" domanda pieno di speranza.

Louis sbatte le palpebre, alzando lo sguardo su di lui. "Sì, se vuoi," dice, un po' sorpreso.

"Voglio," dice Harry, guardando verso la bocca di Louis. "Lo voglio."

"Figo," sorride Louis, guardando anche lui le labbra di Harry. "Non mi aspettavo fosse così facile."

Harry sbuffa una risatina e poi si china in avanti, prendendo le labbra di Louis nel bacio più dolce e gentile che Louis abbia mai avuto, probabilmente.

Fa sdraiare Louis nel mezzo di quello, mantenendosi sopra di lui e baciandolo così delicatamente che il cuore di Louis fa male, il sapore dei lamponi ancora dolce nella sua bocca. Va avanti per sempre, la mano di Harry che accarezza la mascella di Louis, finché Louis sente che il suo intero corpo è fatto di creta e tutto quello che sa fare è afferrare i bicipiti di Harry e lasciarsi baciare.

Gli uccelli stanno cantando quando alla fine Harry si allontana, alzandosi sul gomito per mantenersi su Louis, abbassando lo sguardo su di lui. Il cuore di Louis sembra ad un passo dall'uscirgli dal petto, e si sforza di fare un bel respiro mentre gira il volto per guardare fuori dall'entrata.

"E' tornato il sole," dice.

"Già," dice Harry, non staccando gli occhi dal viso di Louis.

"Dovremmo andare a fare qualcosa," dice Louis, pieno di tremolii all'improvviso, impaziente di allontanarsi da sotto Harry.

"Cosa c'è da fare?" si acciglia Harry, spingendo la mano tra i capelli di Louis, Louis combatte l'impulso di sciogliersi contro questa, alzando una spalla.

"Non lo so, finire il falò, cercare qualcosa da mangiare per cena. Son sicuro che ci sia qualcosa da fare," dice.

Harry sembra un po' scoraggiato, un po' scettico, ma annuisce dopo un momento. "D'accordo, sì," dice, scendendo da Louis.

Louis balza in piedi e aiuta Harry ad alzarsi, facendo passare a malapena un secondo prima di avviarsi fuori dalla capanna. Harry lo segue velocemente, sembra ancora confuso riguardo il cambiamento dei piani.

Ci sono alcune foglie che sono state spazzate via dal tetto della capanna, quello perciò dovrà essere messo a posto, e l'intero spiazzo è un casino a causa della pioggia, e sta facendo prudere Louis sotto la sua pelle. Harry non gli stacca gli occhi di dosso, nemmeno, il che non rende le cose migliori, perciò Louis si volta e gli sorride.

"Perché non sistemi il tetto," dice, indicando la parte mancante delle foglie. "Io andrò a controllare le brocche sulla spiaggia, saranno probabilmente troppo piene."

Harry annuisce e si volta controvoglia per mettersi a lavoro, e Louis si affretta verso la spiaggia. Non sa cosa ci sia di sbagliato in lui, perché si sente così strano e a disagio, ma vuole strisciare fuori dalla sua pelle mentre controlla le brocche e accende un fuoco per bollire l'acqua e renderla pulita.

Si sente un po' male, onestamente, perché ora che ha baciato Harry, si sta rendendo conto che si sente strano al riguardo. Non sa perché; non dovrebbe essere strano, non c'è nulla di strano al riguardo. Ad entrambi è piaciuto, entrambi vogliono continuare a farlo, e Louis non ne vuole pare e Harry è disposto a non farlo, allora perchè sembra così strano?

Louis vuole tipo evitare Harry per il resto della giornata ora, il che fa schifo, perché sta mandando segnali contraddittori e quello è così ingiusto nei confronti di Harry. Pensa che forse è spaventato, o qualcosa del genere, perché gli è piaciuto troppo. Una parte di lui vuole solo tornare alla capanna e stendere Harry e baciarlo ovunque, e quello è terrificante per lui, perché non si è mai sentito in quella maniera per una persona prima d'ora. L'unica volta in cui è stato innamorato, questa parte è sempre sembrata forzata, e ora si sta domandando se sia mai stato affatto innamorato. Pensa a Charles, e a quanto fosse insicuro di passare il resto della vita con lui, e poi pensa Harry, e a come è bloccato qui con lui per sempre, ed è assolutamente terrorizzato di rendersi conto che non gli dispiace affatto l'idea di passare il resto della sua vita con Harry, anche se qui, anche se è così.

Non vuole assolutamente parlarne, però, perché è terrorizzato che Harry non senta le stesse cose. E se Harry è ancora così ciecamente attratto da lui, ed è solo desideroso di baciarlo perché è divertente e un bel modo per passare il tempo? O addirittura peggio, e se si sentisse come si sente Louis? Allora entrambi vorranno cose, e ogni cosa diventerà così complicata, ed è così disgustoso e di certo non quello di cui ha bisogno o che vuole Louis in questo momento.

Passa un bel po' a cazzeggiare con l'acqua, facendola bollire per purificarla e livellandola poi tra tutte le brocche, facendo delle lunghe passeggiate avanti e indietro per la spiaggia per schiarirsi le idea mentre ogni brocca bolle una alla volta.

Alla fine Harry arriva sulla spiaggia, mentre Louis è seduto nella sabbia vicino al falò aspettando che l'ultima brocca d'acqua bolla. Louis ha perso la testa almeno tre volte questo pomeriggio, ma cerca di fare il suo meglio per nasconderlo quando Harry si siede accanto a lui, fissando senza parole la brocca.

"Il tetto è sistemato," dice Harry, mangiucchiandosi le unghie come se niente fosse sbagliato, come se non riuscisse a dire che Louis è spaventato. Deve essere in grado di dirlo, pensa Louis, perché Louis si sta comportando in modo così strano, ma se nota che qualcosa non va, sta facendo un gran lavoro nel fingere di non farlo.

"Figo," dice Louis, non spostando gli occhi dalla brocca.

Nessuno dei due parla per un po', finché alla fine l'acqua bolle e Louis la toglie dal fuoco, appoggiandola sulla sabbia con le altre per raffreddarla.

Pensa per un breve momento di dire ad Harry cosa gli passa per la testa, che forse preferirebbe parlarne dopo tutto.

Forse se riesce ad essere onesto con lui, Harry lo aiuterà a capire la situazione, e potranno parlarne e Louis potrà smetterla di sentirsi come se stesse per vomitare ogni volta che Harry gli è vicino. Ma, di nuovo, potrebbe solo continuare a non voler parlarne, e potrebbe continuare a baciare Harry senza nessuna conseguenza e nessuna conversazione difficile, e quello suona più facile tra le due opzioni.

"Forse dovremmo fare altre brocche," dice Harry, guardando verso la spalla di Louis mentre sistema le brocche nella sabbia solo per far qualcosa con le mani. "Potremmo avere più acqua a disposizione, e non dovremmo preoccuparci che possa finire."

"Sì," dice Louis, prendendo alcune brocche e alzandosi in piedi, "Mi aiuti a portare queste nella capanna?"

Harry afferra le ultime brocche e segue Louis verso la capanna, allineando tutte le brocche sul pavimento contro il muro per tenerle al sicuro. "Dovremmo andare a farne altre ora?" domanda Harry, spostandosi i capelli dal viso e alzando lo sguardo su Louis.

Il cuore di Louis svolazza un po' quando Harry incontra i suoi occhi, e odia se stesso per non riuscire a decidersi, cazzo. Un minuto vuole scappare da Harry e fingere che nulla sia successo, e il minuto dopo tutto quello che vuole fare è baciarlo per ore, finché non si dimenticano entrambi del resto del mondo. Deve risolvere la cosa, e deve farlo prima che uno dei due si ferisca, ma ora tutto quello che sembra essere in grado di fare è fare un passo verso Harry per respirare la sua stessa aria, fissandolo.

"Sarà buio, presto," dice, tendendo le braccia verso le spalle di Harry e baciandolo castamente. "Possiamo farlo domani."

Harry risponde afferrando i fianchi di Louis e baciandolo di nuovo, stringendoselo addosso e lasciando che Louis lo tiri giù così da non doversi chinare per baciarlo. Louis lo sposta dall'entrata e lo fa sdraiare sul pavimento, mettendosi cavalcioni sui fianchi. Harry lo guarda silenziosamente, pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa Louis gli domandi, ma tutto quello che Louis vuole fare è abbassarsi e baciarlo per ore, perciò è quello che fa.

Si prendono una pausa per cenare e prepararsi per andare a dormire, e poi Louis si addormenta sopra di Harry, le labbra premute sul collo. E' un modo meraviglioso per passare il tempo, baciare Harry, molto meglio di qualsiasi altra cosa possa fare Louis. E suppone, che se dovrà passare il resto della sua vita morendo su quest'isola, tanto vale trovare un modo per godersi il momento.

\----

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy larryversary guuuuys.  
> Eccomi con il sesto capitolo.  
> Mi scuso per le ripetizioni dei nomi e gli infiniti e, e, e, e. Ma devo seguire la scrittura dell'autrice e non posso -in quanto la storia non è mia- ribaltare frasi o trovare sinonimi. Rileggendo la storia però mi rendo conto che le innumerevoli ripetizioni sono un po' fastidiose da leggere. Sarà che in inglese non erano così ovvie mentre la leggevo, ma ahimè in italiano sì. Bear with me!  
> A presto.  
> @smalltimedreams.

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=zwcozm)

 

 

Capitolo 6

Diventa tutto più reale la notte che Louis segna la trentesima tacchetta sull'albero che tiene il conto. Sembra contemporaneamente che siano qui da sempre e che siano appena arrivati, ma Louis si sente un po' paralizzato mentre cammina verso la capanna, volendo solo sdraiarsi con Harry e venire baciato finché non si addormenta.

E' passato un po' dalla prima volta che si sono baciati, e ancora non ne hanno parlato, anche se Louis è piuttosto sicuro che entrambi vogliano farlo. Fingono entrambi che tutto vada bene, ed è così, per lo più, ma Louis vuole più o meno di più, ed Harry vuole probabilmente sapere che cazzo succede dentro la testa di Louis.

E' riuscito a smetterla di essere così distante e ambiguo, il che è buono, perché fa sembrare Harry un po' insicuro riguardo ogni cosa. Louis non è del tutto sicuro di cosa voglia, ma avere Harry a proprio agio, fa sentire lui stesso un po' a suo agio.

Trova Harry sul terreno vicino al falò, quando entra dentro la capanna, che cerca di accendere il fuoco con due legnetti. L'accendino alla fine ha smesso di funzionare un paio di giorni fa, e si sono accontentati di fare il fuoco nella vecchia maniera, ma solo Harry ha pazienza per farlo.

"Hey," dice, buttandosi a sedere sul terreno vicino ad Harry, guadagnandosi un sorrisino in risposta. "Ti rendi conto che siamo qui da trenta giorni?"

"Cosa?" si acciglia Harry, gettandogli un'occhiata. "Seriamente?"

"Seriamente," dice Louis. "Ho appena segnato la trentesima tacca sull'albero. Non ci credo," dice.

"Chi avrebbe mai immaginato che sarebbe cambiato così tanto in trenta giorni," dice Harry, ridendo piano. "Un mese fa eravamo solo persone normali che vivevano la propria vita normale, e ora siamo gli unici sopravvissuti di un fottuto naufragio," dice. "Voglio dire, se mi avessi detto un mese fa che sarei stato qui..." si interrompe del tutto con un'altra risatina.

"Non sarei mai salito su quella cazzo di nave in primo luogo," finisce il pensiero Louis, piegandosi indietro sulle mani.

Harry non dice niente, fermando per un momento gli sforzi per accendere il fuoco. Louis lo vede continuare a strofinare i legnetti finché la piccola fiamma si accende, e prende una pila di foglie e legni affinché il fuoco si alzi fermo e stabile.

Si siedono in silenzio per un po', guardando le fiamme, fino a quando Harry sospira e si alza in piedi. "Vado a fare una passeggiata, non sono ancora stanco," dice, mettendosi addosso le scarpe. "Non aspettarmi sveglio."

E così, se ne va, e Louis rimane accigliato davanti l'entrata. Louis sente di essersi perso qualcosa, Harry sembra arrabbiato e lui non ha idea del perché, ma se Harry vuole stare alcuni minuti solo, Louis lo lascerà fare.

Afferra la coperta e si sdraia vicino al fuoco, fissando il soffitto della capanna e lasciando vagare la sua mente. Non riesce a smettere di pensare ad Harry, a lui che torna indietro e bacia Louis fino a quando entrambi sono troppo stanchi per continuare, o a perché Harry non voglia quello. Alla fine decide che non riesce a dormire, perciò si alza e cammina verso la spiaggia per cercare Harry.

Lo trova sdraiato su una coperta vicino all'acqua, che fissa il cielo. Louis cerca di fare un po' di rumore mentre lo approccia così da non spaventare Harry, ma Harry sobbalza comunque quando Louis finalmente si china nel suo campo visivo.

"Stai bene?" domanda Louis, guardando Harry a testa in giù mentre lo sovrasta.

"Sì," sospira Harry, guardandolo per un momento prima di ritornare a fissare il cielo. Louis scavalca la coperta e si siede vicino a lui, guardando l'acqua. "Sto solo pensando a quello che hai detto."

Louis si corruccia, tenendo gli occhi sull'acqua, cercando di ricordare cosa ha detto. "Quale parte?" dice, avvolgendo le braccia alle ginocchia per tenersi al caldo quando la brezza fredda soffia sulla spiaggia.

"Che non saresti mai salito sulla barca se avessi saputo che saremmo finiti qui," dice Harry, la voce bassa.

Louis prende un bel respiro e lo emette lentamente, gli occhi che tracciano l'orizzonte oscurato. Pensa alla nave che è in qualche posto là fuori, sul fondo dell'oceano, e a tutte quelle persone che non hanno avuto la possibilità di domandarsi se avessero voluto tornare indietro e fare le cose in maniera diversa.

"Saresti salito sulla nave?" domanda Louis, non guardando ancora Harry.

"No," dice Harry velocemente, troppo velocemente, e poi sospira. "Non lo so."

Louis non dice nulla, bloccandosi e aspettando che Harry continui. Si sente che se romperà il silenzio ora, Harry non dirà mai quello che sta realmente pensando, e Louis d'improvviso vuole saperlo a tutti i costi.

"Cioè, no," dice Harry finalmente, "è orribile, e se avessi avuto la possibilità di evitarlo, ovviamente lo avrei fatto. Ma, tipo, allo stesso tempo, ti ho incontrato, e non ti avrei mai incontrato altrimenti. Tipo, ci saremmo potuti imbattere in metro o in strada, o da Tesco, o che ne so, ma chi dice che saremmo mai diventati l'uno parte della vita dell'altro? E, voglio dire, non so se la mia vita sarebbe bella se avessi evitato questo e non ti avessi incontrato," dice. "Sai? Forse ero solo destinato ad incontrarti, e la mia vita farebbe più schifo di quello che fa ora se non fossi salito su quella nave."

Louis rimane in silenzio per lunghi minuti, cercando di assorbire il tutto. Ha decisamente avuto anche lui quel pensiero, ma non è ancora realmente sicuro se ci crede. Ma, d'altronde...

"Faccio la spesa da Sainsbury," dice, finalmente, la voce che lo spaventa addirittura.

"Cosa?" dice Harry, emettendo una sorta di risata frustrata. "E' tutto quello che hai colto da quello che ho detto?"

"No, voglio dire," sospira Louis, girandosi finalmente per guardare Harry. "Non faccio la spesa da Tesco. Faccio la spesa da Sainsbury. Il Tesco più vicino è troppo lontano a piedi, e c'è un Sainsbury dietro l'angolo, quindi perché dovrei andare così lontano per la spesa? E non prendo quasi mai la metro, non ogni giorno, per lo meno. Prendo l'autobus o cammino."

Harry sembra disorientato, e un po' come se volesse urlare, non ha alcuna idea di cosa stia cercando di dire Louis. Louis ride un po' e scuote la testa, sentendosi un po' delirante mentre abbassa lo sguardo su Harry.

"Quello che sto cercando di dire è che non mi sarei mai scontrato con te da Tesco o sulla metro o da qualsiasi altra parte. Le nostre strade non si sarebbero probabilmente mai incrociate, almeno, non così da vicino. Non ti avrei mai incontrato se non fosse stato per questa nave," dice, guardando la consapevolezza spuntare sul viso di Harry.

"Oh," dice, spostando lo sguardo da Louis e riposandolo sul cielo, accigliandosi appena.

"Già," dice Louis, muovendosi per sdraiarsi vicino a lui. "Ma l'avermi incontrato vale davvero tutto questo?"

Harry deglutisce, fissando risolutamente il cielo, anche quando Louis gli getta un'occhiata. "Cioè, ovviamente, odio tutto questo, sai, rimanere qui, facendo fatica a sopravvivere, sentire la mancanza della mia casa. Ovviamente preferirei stare a casa ora, e ovviamente mi sarebbe piaciuto evitare tutto il trauma che è venuto con l'intero calvario, ma... non lo so. Sento come se fossi destinato a conoscerti. Non so, forse non ha nemmeno senso," dice. "Non so."

"Pensavo che avessi detto che credi che siamo noi a dare un significato alla vita," dice Louis. "Sai, che all'universo non interessa, e che siamo noi a fare il nostro destino," dice.

Harry sbatte le palpebre, e si volta a guardarlo, fissandogli il viso per un momento lungo e silenzioso, solo il rumore delle onde che copre la tensione. "Già," dice alla fine, decisivo.

Colpisce Louis come un pugno allo stomaco, quell'unica parola concreta. Questo è il destino che Harry sta creando per se stesso, Harry sta cercando il significato nel fatto che Louis sia nella sua vita, e Louis si sente sia come la cosa più importante dell'universo e sia come se voglia nascondersi e aspettare che tutto questo finisca.

"Mi sembra di fare le conversazioni più profonde sotto le stelle," dice, guardando il cielo, perché è più facile scherzare e togliersi questo di dosso che ammettere che forse anche Harry è una parte di destino che Louis sta creando per se stesso.

Harry sbuffa una risata e si rivolta, sopra Louis, e si china per baciarlo delicatamente. Louis tiene i fianchi di Harry e si lascia baciare e, sì, questo è quello che vuole.

Si baciano fino ad addormentarsi, Louis per primo, e poi Harry con il viso seppellito nel collo di Louis, ancora sopra di lui. Fa fuori freddo, ma si tengono al caldo finché il sole sorge, finché Louis sta nascondendo il viso nella spalla di Harry per non avere la luce sugli occhi.

Si sveglia lentamente, tutti gli arti ancora atrofizzati per essere rimasto sotto il peso di Harry a lungo, il collo un po' teso per aver dormito sul pavimento senza un cuscino. Muove il collo per rilassarsi, attento a non svegliare Harry, aprendo gli occhi lentamente e sbattendo le palpebre.

Qualcosa di piccolo e scuro attira la sua attenzione, appena davanti all'orizzonte, che si muove lentamente nel campo visivo di Louis. Louis sbatte le palpebre una volta, due volte, tre volte prima di realizzare, e la sua unica reazione è quella di urlare.

Si toglie Harry di dosso e si mette in piedi, urlando e gridando mentre si affretta verso l'acqua, sventolando le braccia come un matto. Harry, essendosi svegliato nel peggior modo possibile, si affretta a seguirlo, confuso e stordito.

"Louis, cosa cazzo succede," dice, cercando di afferrare il polso di Louis per calmarlo, ma Louis lo spinge via e continua a urlare.

"Una nave! C'è una nave!" Louis strilla, indicando la piccola nave all'orizzonte, che lentamente scivola sull'acqua. "Veloce, accendi un fuoco o qualcosa! Dobbiamo farci notare!"

Harry sbatte le palpebre come se pensasse che Louis sia pazzo, e forse Louis è pazzo, ma non può rimanere seduto qui e non fare niente quando il primo accenno di civiltà che ha visto dopo mesi è proprio all'orizzonte. Harry si mette ad accendere un fuoco, come Louis gli ha detto, e Louis continua a urlare e agitarsi e schizzare mentre la nave si fa sempre più piccola, e alla fine scompare dall'orizzonte.

La voce di Louis si spezza sull'ultimo urlo finale e poi si zittisce, cercando affannosamente qualche segno che indichi che di fatto la nave sia stata lì. Cade in ginocchio nell'acqua bassa e strozza un singhiozzo, tutta l'energia prosciugata dal corpo.

Harry è lì, all'improvviso, inginocchiato vicino a lui che gli strofina la spalla. "Hey," dice calmo, come se riuscisse a dire che Louis si romperà da un momento all'altro. "Era qualcosa, almeno, giusto? Sappiamo che le navi passano di qui alcune volte, e forse la prossima volta verranno più vicine, e saremo pronti, e riusciremo a catturare la loro attenzione," dice.

Louis annuisce, fissando ancora l'orizzonte anche se la sua vista inizia ad annacquarsi. Cerca di respirare e si spezza, scivolando sul grembo di Harry e singhiozzando amaramente, arrabbiato.

"Oh no," respira Harry, stringendo forte Louis, muovendoli fuori dall'acqua e abbracciando Louis vicino al petto.

"Hey, stiamo bene, sì? Va bene, vuol dire che c'è speranza, Lou. Vuol dire che abbiamo una possibilità," dice, ma anche la sua voce trema, Louis riesce a sentirla.

Louis non sa davvero cosa vuole dire, non ha idea di cosa significhi oltre il fatto che sono completamente e totalmente fottuti. Lascia parlare Harry, però, gli lascia pensare che lo stia aiutando, anche se Louis non si è mai sentito così debole e senza speranza in tutta la sua vita.

Rimangono seduti lì per un po', finche Louis non smette di piangere, finché riesce a sentite di nuovo che le dita dei piedi e delle mani non sono completamente e interamente intorpidite. Harry continua a strofinargli la schiena e le spalle e la testa e lo stringe forte e finalmente Louis si sente abbastanza bene per allontanarsi, tirando su con il naso una volta e fissandosi il grembo.

"Penso che dovremmo fare andare di continuo il fuoco," dice. "Dobbiamo assicurarsi che ci sia molto fumo ogni ora del giorno così magari qualcuno lo noterà e verrà a cercarci. Chissà quante navi vengono qui di notte, o quando noi non prestiamo attenzione? Chissà quante navi ci siamo già persi?" dice, gettando un'occhiata a Harry.

Harry annuisce, chinandosi per asciugare le guance di Louis che sono ancora un po' bagnate per le lacrime. "Credo sia una buona idea," dice, dando a Louis un piccolo sorriso incoraggiante.

Louis sbatte le palpebre e ritorna sul petto di Harry, chiudendo gli occhi e ascoltando il battito di Harry attraverso la camicia.

Si sente così sconfitto, così prosciugato e depresso, e non sa come faccia Harry a non sentirsi allo stesso modo, ma suppone di essere contento che non lo faccia.

Uno dei due deve essere forte ora, e sfortunatamente deve esserlo Harry, dato che Louis non riesce nemmeno ad aprire gli occhi ora che li ha richiusi.

Rimangono seduti lì per la maggior parte della giornata, perché Louis non vede veramente il motivo per muoversi, ed Harry ha probabilmente paura che se lascia andare Louis ora, Louis scomparirà tra la sabbia e smetterà di esistere. Onestamente, Louis ha paura della stessa cosa. Harry continua a strofinargli la schiena e a baciargli la testa e a dirgli che tutto andrà bene, come se stesse convincendo chiunque tranne se stesso.

Louis passa i tre giorni seguenti a ossessionarsi per il fuoco, passando quasi ogni ora di ogni giorni facendo giri intorno all'isola, cercando navi all'orizzonte. Harry deve pensare che sia spezzato, o qualcosa del gente, o forse completamente ammaccato, perché sta alla larga da Louis e fa qualsiasi cosa gli venga chiesta senza fare domande, il che di solito consiste nel tenere il fuoco acceso e preparare il cibo mentre Louis scruta il mare in cerca di qualsiasi segno di vita.

Fanno a turno ad alzarsi durante la notte per controllare il fuoco, ma col passare del tempo è solo Louis quello che lo fa, svegliandosi ogni due ore per correre verso la spiaggia e controllarlo.

Sta diventando sempre più depresso con ogni giorno che passa, perchè ogni volta che il sole tramonta e Louis non ha visto nessuna nave passare, sente un po' più di speranza scivolargli via dal cuore. Sente che non riusciranno mai ad abbandonare questa isola, e sta iniziando a rendersi conto di quanto tutto ciò sia terrificante.

La cosa peggiore dell'intera faccenda potrebbe essere il fatto che non bacia Harry da giorni. E' stato troppo occupato per fermarsi un solo momento per permettersi di apprezzare qualcosa, e quando non corre in giro a cercare navi o ad assicurarsi che il fuoco sia ancora acceso, è troppo depresso per fare qualsiasi altra cosa se non fissare il muro. Harry non ha nemmeno provato a toccarlo una volta, comunque sia, probabilmente impaurito che Louis cadrà a pezzi se lo tocca nella maniera sbagliata.

Il tempo continua a passare, i giorni continuano a scivolare via, e Harry tiene il conto di questi con le tacchette sull'albero ma Louis non ha alcuna idea di che giorno sia ormai, e non gli interessa nemmeno. Tutto quello che vuole è abbandonare quest'isola, tornare a casa, vedere il suo cane e i suoi fratelli e bere una tazza di tè e dormire in un fottuto letto.

Harry prende e cucina qualche uccello per cena e poi Louis controlla il fuoco un'altra volta prima di andare a dormire, prima di lasciare che Harry lo convinca a entrare dentro la capanna. E' diventata la loro routine serale, e funziona, fino a quando non funziona più.

Louis si addormenta senza riposarsi tra le braccia di Harry, ma dorme solo per alcune ore prima di svegliarsi di soprassalto, spingendo via Harry delicatamente e uscendo per controllare il fuoco, assicurandosi che stia ancora bruciando e facendo fumo, magari riuscendo a vedere se ci sono delle navi all'orizzonte. Harry non lo lascia andare, però, stringendo le braccia attorno al busto di Louis, e impedendogli di alzarsi.

"Rimani," borbotta Harry, premendo il viso nella schiena di Louis. "Continua a coccolarmi."

"Devo andare a controllare il fuoco," sussurra Louis, cercando di staccare le mani di Harry da lui. "Harry, lasciami andare. E se si fosse spento e fosse passata una nave o un aereo o qualsiasi altra cosa?"

"Hai controllato due ore fa," dice Harry. "E' a posto, e non farà la differenza comunque ora come ora. Per favore, dormi e basta. Sono preoccupato che se non ti riposerai ti ammalerai," dice, forzando Louis indietro per coccolarlo.

Louis si sdraia per un momento, e poi si volta per vedere Harry.

Harry schiude gli occhi, guardando il viso di Louis.

"Cosa succede se non torneremo mai a casa?" respira Louis, fissando il naso di Harry anziché guardarlo negli occhi. "Cosa succede se rimarremo bloccati qui per sempre?"

"Mi sto davvero stufando di sentirtelo chiedere," dice Harry, e sta scherzando ma fa bollire un po' il sangue di Louis.

"Be', cazzo, Harry, suppongo che terrò tutto dentro come fai tu e lasciare che mi distrugga, ti renderebbe più felice?" sputa, sedendosi velocemente. Harry lo lascia andare questa volta, scioccato e preso in contropiede.

"Non mi tengo niente dentro," controbatte Harry, anche lui sedendosi. "Che cazzo ti prende?"

"Sì, hai propio ragione, cazzo," ridacchia Louis. "Fingi di essere positivo e sono tutte stronzate, Harry. So che anche tu sei spaventato, e non capisco perché cerchi di nascondermelo," dice.

"Non sto nascondendo nulla, che cazzo dici," dice Harry, scuotendo la testa.

"Allora mostrami le tue emozioni per una volta," dice Louis, gettandogli un'occhiataccia. "Dimmi come ti senti per una cazzo di volta, invece che tenerti tutto dentro finché non ti spezzi. Ammetti cazzo che anche tu sei triste e spaventato e hai paura che non ce ne andremo mai da quest'isola, dillo per una cazzo di volta!" dice. Non sta gridando, ma è quasi a quel punto, la frustrazione che bolle nello stomaco come un bollitore.

"Va bene, cazzo, va bene!" urla Harry, la voce alta e profonda all'improvviso. "Sono fottutamente terrorizzato che non riusciremo mai ad abbandonare quest'isola! Sì, sono fottutamente triste di essere bloccato qui, e sì preferirei cazzo morire che non rivedere mai più la mia famiglia o i miei amici o Londra. Sei fottutamente felice ora, Louis? Cristo, ovviamente sento tutto quelle cose, ma non so perché tu voglia che sia fottutamente lamentoso e triste e pessimista e assolutamente insopportabile come sei tu!" ribolle.

"Non sono lamentoso, Harry, sono realista," controbatte Louis. "E non mi lascerò dare falsa speranza perché, onestamente, la verità dei fatti è che non riusciremo mai ad abbandonare questa cazzo di isola, perché nessuno sa che siamo qui, e nessuna sa che quest'isola esiste! Forse staremo meglio morti, comunque sia, Dio sa che sarebbe più facile che continuare a gestire questa fottuta cosa." sputa.

"Stai zitto!" ringhia Harry, strofinandosi il viso e tirandosi i capelli appena. "Stai zitto, stai zitto, stai zitto, pezzo di merda depresso, cazzo, l'unica ragione per cui continuo a rimanere ottimista tutto il tempo sei tu! Così da non farti cazzo precipitare! Pensi che voglia essere io quello forte, qui? Perché non voglio! Non voglio davvero, Louis, vorrei cazzo crollare a pezzi e bruciare come stai facendo tu, e piangere e lamentarmi e frignare e battere i piedi e fare la vittima, ma non c'è abbastanza spazio per due nel precipizio, Louis, e non permetterò a noi stessi di distruggerci in questo modo," dice.

"Nessuno sta dicendo che devi essere tu la persona più forte," dice Louis, disgustato dal fatto che Harry si stia mettendo sul piedistallo in quel modo. "Non conto su di te per ogni cazzo di cosa, sto solo cercando di farci abbandonare questa fottuta isola, e tu stai solo saltellando in giro fingendo che tutto vada che una meraviglia. Be', indovina! Non è per un cazzo così!

Quindi tira fuori la testa dal culo e smettila di comportarti tutto superiore, e renditi conto che nessuno dei due qui è nella ragione qui. Dobbiamo essere una fottuta squadra, o ci uccideremo prima di avere la possibilità di tornare a casa," dice, le mani che tremano un po' quando Harry si toglie la coperta di dosso e si alza.

Harry urla frustrato e si gira per andarsene, fermandosi vicino all'entrata della capanna e girandosi per fissare Louis ancora una volta. "Sai cosa," dice, la voce bassa all'improvviso. "Ho cambiato idea. Vorrei non essere mai salito su quella cazzo di nave, o averti incontrato." Con quello se ne va infuriato, sparendo nella notte.

Louis si siede contro il muro della capanna e rimane arrabbiato per alcuni lunghi minuti, volendo seguire Harry e torcendo il collo per essere così complicato e fastidioso. In breve tempo, però, la rabbia si dissolve in tristezza che rompe le ossa, e si affloscia un po' quando le lacrime iniziano a cadere.

Recentemente ha pianto molto, ma questa è la prima volta che piange a causa di Harry, ed è finora la sensazione più brutta del mondo.

Non sa dove sia andato Harry, o cosa stia facendo, ma spera solo che non sia là fuori al buio a fare qualcosa di stupido solo perché è arrabbiato. Louis vuole solo che torni indietro e vuole che entrambi si scusino e poi vuole addormentarsi tra le sue braccia, ma ora Harry non vuole nemmeno conoscerlo, perciò Louis suppone che dovrà aspettare e vedere cosa succede l'indomani.

Non va a controllare il fuoco, dopo tutto, perché preferirebbe andare a dormire e forse morire prima di svegliarsi, perciò rimane sdraiato e si rannicchia sotto la coperta e fissa il muro fino a quando il sole sorge.

Alla fine si alza e si trascina sulla spiaggia, gettando qualche legnetto nel fuoco e tenendolo a bada per un po' per assicurarsi che non si spenga.

Non c'è nessun segno di Harry sulla spiaggia o da nessun'altra parte, ma Louis suppone che se avesse voluto essere visto sarebbe qui, perciò non si disturba a cercarlo. Mangia un po' di frutta per colazione e poi passa alcune ore a gettare sassi nell'acqua, vagando per l'isola e tenendo d'occhio qualche possibile nave o aereo.

Perde la concezione del tempo, troppo indaffarato a controllare il fuoco e fissare l'orizzonte, come sempre, e poi inizia a diventare scuro e non ha ancora visto una singola traccia di Harry. E' un po' preoccupato che Harry si sia ucciso da qualche parte nella foresta, ma non vuole andare a cercarlo in caso Harry stia ancora sbollendo e non voglia essere ancora trovato.

Trova un granchio nella sabbia mentre la marea si alza e lo cucina per cena, ma riesce a ingoiarne solo la metà. Lascia il resto vicino al falò in caso Harry voglia finirlo quando finalmente ritornerà e si farà vedere, ma Louis passa l'intera serata aspettando vicino al fuoco e Harry non si vede ancora.

Tornare da solo verso la capanna è l'ultima cosa che vuole fare, perché addormentarsi senza Harry è già abbastanza difficile, ma addormentarsi da solo sapendo che Harry è là fuori sull'isola da qualche parte arrabbiato con lui sembra dannatamente difficile. Va a prendere la coperta e ritorna sulla spiaggia, sdraiandosi vicino al fuoco e fissando il cielo mentre cerca di far calmare la sua mente abbastanza per riuscire a dormire.

Deve perdere coscienza ad un certo punto, perché la volta dopo che apre gli occhi il cielo è completamente buio, la luna splende dietro una foschia di nuvole.

La prima cosa che registra è che la terra sta tremando, e si blocca. Non ha mai vissuto un terremoto, ma questo è di sicuro quello che si immagina possa essere, e si spaventa mentre balza in piedi. Mezzo secondo dopo sente Harry iniziare ad urlare, e correre fuori dalla foresta come un matto.

"Sta succedendo!" sta urlando, afferrando Louis dal polso e trascinandolo verso l'acqua, muovendosi così velocemente che quasi fa cadere Louis. "Sta succedendo, cazzo!"

"Che cosa?" urla di rimando Louis, il cuore che gli batte forte in gola. Harry sembra impazzito, gli occhi bagnati di lacrime spaventate.

"Il vulcano!" urla, di fronte al viso di Louis, come se Louis fosse un idiota.

Louis sente il corpo intorpidirsi tutto in una volta, e guarda oltre le spalle di Harry verso il vulcano. Si rende conto allora che la luna non è nascosta dietro le nuvole, ma dietro al fumo che sta uscendo dalla cime della collina.

"Era assurdo prima, camminavo in giro, e non c'erano uccelli né niente e sembrava così strano e sapevo che qualcosa non andava ma non sapevo che stesse per eruttare. Quando sono sceso qui stavi dormendo sulla spiaggia, perciò sono andato verso la capanna per cercare di dormire anche io ma poi la terra ha iniziato a tremare e ho alzato lo sguardo e c'era così tanto fumo e sta per eruttare!" dice Harry, la voce che trema.

"Cazzo," respira, incapace di spostare lo sguardo da lì. "Cosa facciamo?"

"Non lo so," geme Harry, seguendo il campo visivo di Louis e guardando il vulcano. "La barca. Prendi la barca, e andiamo in acqua."

Louis lo segue senza un secondo pensiero quando Harry prende a correre, aiutandolo a trascinare l'unica scialuppa intatta da dove l'hanno nascosta dietro la capanna.

Entrambi quasi inciampano e si rompono il collo nella fretta di riportarla in spiaggia e dentro il mare, ma alla fine saltano dentro e la spingono lontano da riva, spostandosi lontano dall'isola abbastanza da rimanere al sicuro se l'eruzione peggiora.

Harry sta annaspando così forte che ha quasi il fiatone, l'intero corpo che trema. Louis si china su di lui e lo prende tra le sue braccia, tenendolo contro il petto così è forzato a distogliere lo sguardo dal vulcano, e alla fine comincia a calmarsi.

Va avanti per un po', il fumo che si gonfia fuori dalla cima del vulcano, ma quello è tutto quello che succede. Louis si aspetta qualche tipo di esplosione drammatica, lava calda che piove su tutta l'isola, ma non succede. C'è fumo, molto fumo, che annebbia l'intero cielo dell'isola nel corso di lunge e tese ore.

Dopo un po' sembra che la parte peggiore dell'eruzione sia finita, ma Louis non vuole ancora tornare sull'isola fino a quando tutto si sarà stabilizzato completamente. Si gela in acqua, ed entrambi sono in vestiti leggeri, nessuna coperta o scarpe che tengano loro al caldo. Louis muove entrambi sulla parte più bassa della barca e lascia che Harry si sistemi tra le sue gambe, e rimangono rannicchiati lì, dondolati delicatamente tra le onde, finché il sole inizia a sorgere.

Il fumo si assottiglia alcuni minuti dopo l'alba, e solo così, sembra che non sia successo nulla. Il fumo nell'aria si leva lentamente mentre Louis pagaia verso riva, saltando fuori dalla barca e trascinandola sulla spiaggia prima di aiutare Harry ad uscire.

Trascinano la barca verso la linea degli alberi e poi Louis si butta nella sabbia, esausto e stravolto e pronto ad abbandonare questa fottuta isola ora. Harry si siede vicino a lui. Sono stati in silenzio per tutta la notte, ma la voce di Harry è limpida quando finalmente parla.

"Mi dispiace," dice, fissandosi il grembo.

"Anche a me," dice Louis, strofinandosi appena il viso. "Mi sento orribile per quello che ho detto."

"Avevi ragione, però," ammette Harry. "Ma anche io ne avevo."

"Sono d'accordo," dice Louis. "Non c'è un metodo giusto per gestire la situazione nella quale siamo, credo. Mi dispiace solo che abbiamo discusso," fa spallucce.

"Stiamo facendo il nostro meglio," dice Harry, guardando finalmente Louis. Louis gli regala un piccolo sorriso, cadendo sul petto di Harry quando Harry apre le braccia.

Rimangono seduti lì per un po', guardando le onde, finché Louis gira il viso nel petto di Harry e sbadiglia.

"Perché non torniamo verso la capanna e facciamo un pisolino?" dice Harry, giocando un po' con il capelli di Louis. "E' stata una notte lunghissima."

Louis annuisce e si alza da terra, seguendo Harry tra la foresta e verso la capanna. Si rannicchiano insieme sul terreno e Louis si addormenta nel giro di secondi, tutto il sonno che ha perso negli ultimi giorni passati finalmente recuperato.

Dormono per un po', gli uccelli finalmente ritornano agli alberi fuori, ed è quasi il primo giorno sereno che hanno da un po', finché la terra non comincia di nuovo a tremare.

Louis si sveglia spaventato, mettendosi velocemente a sedere, sentendo anche Harry che inizia a sclerare. C'è qualcosa di strano, però, perché non è come la scorsa volta, e Louis si acciglia mentre cerca di capire cosa c'è di diverso.

"Sta succedendo ancora," geme Harry, tirando il braccio di Louis, "Forza Lou, dobbiamo andare, e se davvero erutta questa volta?"

"Shh," Louis mette una mano sulla bocca di Harry, guadagnandosi un colpo indignato . "E' diverso, non penso sia il vulcano."

"E allora cos'è?" domanda Harry, alzandosi per sbirciare fuori dall'entrata. "Cristo, c'è vento."

Il cuore di Louis vacilla quando si rende conto di cos'è, e prima che sappia cosa sta succedendo, sta balzando in piedi e correndo, urlando, verso la spiaggia. Harry lo segue, confuso e urlandogli di fermarsi, ma Louis sarà dannato se perde questa opportunità.

Sta già piangendo quando attraversa gli alberi e arriva sulla spiaggia, e, come aveva sospettato, c'è un elicottero alcuni metri sopra l'isola. Inizia a saltare e urlare più forte, agitando le mani, il sollievo che gli riempie il corpo.

Harry è bloccato per lo shock, guardando dalla linea degli alberi, un sorriso lento che si apre sul viso. Sembra un sogno, pensa Louis, come se da un momento all'altro si sveglierà dal pisolino dentro la capanna e questo sarà stato tutto nella sua immaginazione.

L'elicottero deve individuarli, perché si allontana per una centinaia di metri e poi lentamente atterra sulla spiaggia. Harry corre verso Louis e lo protegge dalla sabbia che si alza per il vento, avvolgendogli il corpo e ridendo nel suo collo.

Louis si sente svenire, così pieno di sollievo e gioia. Si appiccica ad Harry così che le sue ginocchia non cedano quando l'elicottero finalmente atterra, le eliche che si fermano.

Un uomo salta giù dall'elicottero e corre verso di loro, urlando qualcosa mentre si avvicina, ma Louis sta piangendo e tremando ed è troppo sopraffatto con il cuore che arriva alle orecchie per capire cosa sta dicendo. Harry cerca di lasciarlo andare, ma Louis rimane appicciato, trattenendo il respiro e l'uomo finalmente li raggiunge e si ripete.

Non parla inglese, ma è un umano, e ha un veicolo che può portarli via dall'isola, e questo è tutto quello che interessa a Louis. E' ancora troppo scosso per dire qualcosa, perciò prende le redini Harry, accarezzando la schiena di Louis in modo calmo mentre guarda l'uomo.

"Siamo Inglesi," dice Harry, la voce che trema un po'. Louis non sa come come stia riuscendo a tenere insieme i pezzi. "Siamo bloccati qui, abbiamo bisogno d'aiuto."

"Inglesi?" dice l'uomo, sembra sorpreso. "Come ci siete arrivati qui?" Ha un accento Svedese, o qualcosa del genere, forse Norvegese, Louis è troppo sopraffatto per dirlo, ma parla un perfetto inglese.

"Eravamo su una nave da crociera che è affondata poco più di un mese fa," dice Harry. "Le nostre scialuppe sono finite qui."

"Porca puttana," dice l'uomo, scuotendo la testa. "Quella nave Inglese che è stata colpita da un fulmine? Come siete finiti qui? E' successo chilometri a sud di qui," dice.

"Ci sono altri sopravvissuti?" chiede Harry, la voce dolorosamente speranzosa. "Hanno trovato qualcun altro?"

"No," dice l'uomo, accigliandosi. "Immaginavano fossero tutti morti. La nave è andata giù così velocemente, e ovviamente è piuttosto difficile trovare tutti i corpi per totalizzarli, ma non c'erano sopravvissuti che qualcuno conosca," dice. "Be', a parte voi due."

Louis deve vomitare, le ginocchia che gli tremano. Non riesce a crede che tutto questo sia reale.

"Dove siamo?" chiede Louis, la voce troppo alta e troppo improvvisa. L'uomo gli dà un'occhiata curiosa, come se fosse confuso e scosso come sono loro.

"E' una piccola isola lontana delle Isole Faroe, che sono parte della Danimarca," dice l'uomo. "Siete alcuni chilometri ad ovest, però, quasi a metà strada per l'Islanda."

"Porca puttana," respira Harry, guardando Louis. Louis non si è mai sentito così disorientato nella sua vita, non ha idea di come siano finiti così lontani da casa.

"Può aiutarci, per favore?" dice Louis, la voce che si spezza un po'. Non sta supplicando, al momento, ma non sembra che debba farlo, dato che l'uomo annuisce velocemente.

"Certo, certo," dice l'uomo, regalando a Louis un sorriso gentile. "Siamo venuti per documentare qualche attività vulcanica, non avevamo idea che questa si sarebbe trasformata in una missione di salvataggio."

"Noi abbiamo visto tutto," dice Harry veloce, come se raccontando l'intera storia dell'eruzione, riusciranno ad andarsene prima. "Non è uscito nulla se non fumo, ma è stato terrificante. Non ci sono stati danni, né niente," dice.

"Dove avete vissuto tutto questo tempo?" chiede l'uomo, come se il vulcano fosse l'ultima delle sue preoccupazioni ora. "Vi dispiace se facciamo delle foto?"

Passano l'ora seguente o circa a far vedere l'isola ai fotografi e scienziati Danesi, lasciando che fotografino la capanna e le brocche e ogni cosa che hanno creato. Harry racconta loro dei corpi che hanno seppellito nella sabbia e le cose che erano in grado di salvare dei resti che si presentavano a riva, e Louis guarda il tutto rimanendo in silenzio. Gli scienziati sembrano

esaltati, ma Louis muore dalla voglia di tornare all'elicottero, per finalmente abbandonare quest'isola e andare a casa.

"Be'," dice l'uomo alla fine, quando si dirigono finalmente verso la spiaggia. "Riportiamovi al mondo vero, e da lì poi capiremo come farvi ritornare in Inghilterra."

Louis potrebbe piangere, attaccato alla mano di Harry mentre vengono accompagnati all'elicottero. E' un po' piccolo con due persone in più, ma a Louis non potrebbe fregare di meno, guardando dall'oblò mentre decollano e voltano le spalle all'isola.

Sembra un sogno febbrile, guardare l'isola rimpicciolirsi mentre se la lasciano alle spalle. Sembra ancora più piccola da qui, e Louis non riesce a credere che abbiano vissuto lì per così tanto, non riesce a credere che finalmente stiano tornando a casa. Un'ora fa erano ancora senza speranza, e ora sono stati salvati, e Louis non riesce davvero a credere che questa sia la sua vita.

Ci vogliono meno di trenta minuti per arrivare sulla terraferma, il che fa sentire un po' male Louis; tutto questo tempo, sono sempre stati vicino alla civiltà, ma erano solamente troppo lontani per raggiungerla. Vengono accompagnati dentro l'aeroporto una volta atterrati, e non riescono a capire una parola che gli altri dicono, ma Louis non è mai stato così gasato all'idea di essere circondato da persone.

Il prossimo aereo per Londra non parte prima di alcune ore, perciò le persone della sicurezza dell'aeroporto danno accesso a Harry e Louis al salone per i clienti del volo cosicchè possano farsi una doccia, e ad entrambi vengono dati una maglietta e un paio di joggers con sopra la scritta Denmark in maiuscolo.

Louis passa molto più tempo di quello che dovrebbe in doccia, ma è quasi da orgasmo riuscire finalmente a essere puliti e caldi, e poi si mette addosso nuovi vestiti puliti e soffici, ed è sicuro di non essere mai stato così felice. Quando entrambi hanno finito, vengono condotti al loro gate, e l'uomo che li aveva in carico offre loro di ordinare tutto quello che vogliono da mangiare, senza costi, e Louis quasi piange.

Ordinano hamburger e patatine e mangiano al gate, seduti l'uno di fronte all'altro. L'aereo non parte prima di due ore o circa, e non c'è quasi nessuno al gate con loro, perciò è stranamente calmo mentre mangiano.

"Hey," dice alla fine Louis, avvicinandosi per spingere il ginocchio di Harry con il piede. Non hanno davvero parlato da quando sono saliti sull'elicottero, troppo sopraffatti per parlare, ma Louis non sta più tremando finalmente e anche Harry sembra si stia calmando. "Mi dispiace davvero tanto," dice, abbassando lo sguardo. "Ho reso gli ultimi giorni davvero difficili, e mi sento molto male. Avrei dovuto ascoltarti quando hai detto che tutto sarebbe andato bene."

"Va bene," dice Harry, sorridendogli. "Non lo sapevi. Non lo sapevo nemmeno io. Siamo solo felici che tutto sia finito bene," dice.

Sembra distante, distratto, e non nel modo che fa pensare a Louis che sia gasato di tornare a casa. Sembra arrabbiato per qualcosa, e non c'è nulla per cui essere arrabbiati ora, almeno non che Louis riesca a dirlo.

"Stai bene?" domanda, spingendo ancora il ginocchio di Harry.

Harry prende un bel respiro, abbassando lo sguardo e facendo spallucce. "Sì, cioè... non lo so. Sono felice, sollevato che andremo finalmente a casa, ma.. è finita? Per noi? Cioè, non andrai a casa e ti dimenticare di me, vero?" chiede, morsicandosi il labbro.

Louis sbatte le palpebre, aspettando che Harry riporti lo sguardo su di lui. "Harry, non riuscirei a dimenticarti se ci provassi," dice. "Cioè, lo hai detto anche tu, no? Siamo destinati ad essere l'uno nella vita dell'altro," dice.

Harry lo guarda per un momento, sorridendo lentamente. "Bene," dice. "Ero davvero preoccupato che questo volesse dire fine per noi," ammette.

"Ci siamo tenuti vivi per oltre un mese," dice Louis, ridacchiando piano. "Non riuscirai mai a sbarazzarti di me ora."

"Dio, non voglio," ride Harry, prendendo il piede di Louis tra le ginocchia quando Louis lo spinge ancora. E' stranamente intimo, fa arrossire Louis fino al petto, e anche Harry deve sentirlo, perché lo lascia andare un momento più tardi.

Finiscono il cibo silenziosamente, prendendosi il loro tempo, assaporando ogni morso. Louis pensa che non darà mai un altro cibo che non sia pesce per scontato per il resto della sua vita.

Un ufficiale dell'aeroporto torna alcuni momenti dopo e chiede se vogliono usare il telefono, e Harry balza in piedi così veloce che quasi si rompe il collo. Vengono date loro abbastanza monete per far partire la cabina telefonica e poi vengono lasciati soli, e Louis aspetta al lato per dare a Harry un po' di privacy mentre fa la prima chiamata.

Dà la schiena a Louis, respira già pesantemente, e Louis fa il suo meglio per non ascoltare, ma non ne può fare a meno. Qualcuno risponde al terzo squillo e il respiro di Harry si blocca, la mano che trema dove tiene il telefono all'orecchio.

"Mamma?" dice, un po' strozzato. "Sono Harry."

Louis non riesce a sentire il resto della conversazione, ma Harry crolla quasi immediatamente quando l'altra persona inizia a parlare. "Sì, sto bene," dice Harry, asciugandosi il viso. "E' una storia lunga, ma sto bene. Sono in Danimarca, e sarò a casa presto. Ci stanno riportando a Londra tra un po', e verrò subito da te, okay?" prende un bel respiro mentre sua mamma parla, e poi si volta per regalare a Louis un sorriso acquoso. "Sì, si chiama Louis. Siamo le uniche persone sopravvissute."

Louis abbassa lo sguardo, sentendosi un po' invadente. Harry si volta di nuovo dopo un momento e finisce la conversazione a bassa voce, riattaccando il telefono e allontanandosi.

"Tutto tuo," dice, asciugando il viso con la manica della maglietta e appoggiandosi contro il muro per lasciar usare il telefono a Louis.

Le mani di Louis tremano appena mentre inserisce le monete nella cabina e fa il numero di casa, chiudendo gli occhi e contando i secondi prima che qualcuno risponda.

Ci sono così tante persone nella sua famiglia, qualcuno deve essere a casa, ma è una grande casa, e riesce a immaginarseli tutti correre per essere i primi a rispondere al telefono. I più piccoli pensano che sia un gioco divertente, rispondere al telefono, come se quello che risponde per primo vincesse qualcosa.

"Famiglia Tomlinson Deakin," una voce compiaciuta arriva secondi più tardi, "Parla Daisy."

"Daisy," respira Louis, sorridendo al suono della sua voce. "Hey, sono io."

"Chi parla?" chiede Daisy, ma la sua voce è piccola, scioccata, come se già sapesse.

"Sono Louis," dice Louis, la voce tremante, così gasato che riesce a malapena a stare fermo.

C'è un secondo di assoluto silenzio, e poi Daisy grida.

"Louis!" strilla, e Louis sposta il telefono dall'orecchio, facendo una smorfia, e anche Harry salta un po'. "Porca misera, Louis! Oddio, Fizzy! Phoebe! Venite subito!"

"Bada a come parli," Louis la avvisa, ma non viene sentito, perchè d'improvviso ci sono cinque voci che strillano invece che una, e Louis sospira e tiene il telefono distante dall'orecchio mentre aspetta che finiscano.

Harry ridacchia piano, alzando lo sguardo su Louis da dove sta fingendo di non ascoltare alcuni metri più in là.

"Daisy," urla Louis dall'altra linea, cercando di parlare sopra i fratelli, ascoltandoli litigare per il telefono. "Cristo, date il telefono a Fizzy e mettetemi in vivavoce!"

"Louis," finalmente arriva la voce di Fizzy, sembra sollevata, come se avesse vinto la sfida. "Dove sei? Dove sei stato?"

"Mettimi in vivavoce e te lo dico," dice Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo, ma ancora intenerito.

"Cristo, d'accordo," borbotta Fizzy, e poi c'è un po' di movimento. "Ecco, sei in vivavoce. State zitti, tutti! Ernie, vai e chiama papà, okay?"

"Ciao a tutti," dice Louis, chiudendo gli occhi mentre si appoggia contro la cabina, sorridendo. "Sto bene, e sarò a casa presto. Sono in Danimarca, abbiamo fatto una , uh, deviazione, ma sarò a casa stasera, sì? Mi mancate moltissimo. Devo andare, ma dite a Dan e alla nonna per piacere cosa è successo, e chiamate Lottie e Tommy. Sarò a casa fra un po', okay? E vi racconterò tutto," dice.

"Perché sei in Danimarca?" qualcuno urla, nello stesso momento in cui qualcun altro dice, "che tipo di deviazione dura un mese e mezzo?"

Questo manda ancora tutti in un altro delirio e poi all'improvviso stanno tutti di nuovo gridando, e Louis alza gli occhi al cielo mentre sposta di nuovo il telefono dall'orecchio.

"Devo andare, ci vediamo presto," urla, guadagnandosi un'altra risatina da Harry. "Vi voglio bene, ciao!"

Riattacca il telefono con un sospiro, guardando verso Harry. Harry è divertito, lo guarda con un sorriso sul viso.

"Sono così gasati," dice, ridacchiando quando Louis alza gli occhi al cielo.

"Mica capita ogni giorno che il fratello ritorni in vita, no?" scherza Louis, spingendo Harry con la spalla. "Ti assicuro che non si sono nemmeno rese conto che ho riattaccato. Continueranno a litigare per il telefono per quindici minuti, almeno" ride.

Harry sorride e lo spinge di rimando, avviandosi verso i loro posti e sedendosi. Louis si stiracchia sopra un paio di poltrone, la testa sul grembo di Harry, e passa l'ora successiva perdendo conoscenza metre aspettano il loro aereo.

\-------

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeiii, eccomi di ritorno.  
> Sarà lo sbattimento di aver riniziato l'uni tutti i giorni a orario pieno, sarà che sono un po' stanca, ma tradurre questo capitolo è stato devastante.  
> Davvero, ci ho impiegato moltissimo perché determinati termini non sapevo tradurli in italiano nonostante ne capissi il senso in inglese, aaaargh story of my life.  
> Nulla, quindi perdonatemi se il capitolo fa schifo.  
> Questo è il penultimooo.  
> Ci vediamo fra una settimana o giù di lì per l'ultimo!  
> A presto.  
> @smalltimedreams

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=zwcozm)

 

**Chapter 7**

 

 

 

Si scopre che il viaggio isole Faroe-Londra non è terribilmente popolare, perciò ci sono poche persone su un aereo piuttosto piccolo quando finalmente decollano quel pomeriggio. Louis sperava di dormire sull’aereo, perché è così esausto che riesce a malapena a pensare, ma l’eccitazione e l’anticipazione di rivedere la sua famiglia lo tengono sveglio e arzillo per tutte le cinque ore del volo. Continua a fissare fuori dall’oblò, aspettando di vedere il Regno Unito, facendo saltellare incessantemente la gamba.

Harry sta giocherellando con le dita, come se fosse nervoso ed eccitato allo stesso modo. Ha le gambe incrociate e sta scuotendo appena il piede, facendo scontrare ogni tanto il ginocchio di Louis leggermente. Louis vuole stringergli la mano, solo per rassicurarlo un po’, ma non è molto sicuro in che rapporti siano ora.

Sembra che l’isola fosse un pianeta diverso, un altro piano di esistenza, come se ora che sono di ritorno alla civiltà e stanno tornando finalmente a casa, ogni cosa che è successa sull’isola sia finita, conclusa. Louis non ha idea se gli è permesso toccare Harry, o baciarlo, o addirittura se può chiamarlo amico. Non sa se tornare alla vita vuol dire tornare a trattare Harry come qualsiasi altra persona, se si dimenticheranno di tutto quello che è successo, ma quello che vuole è chinarsi e afferrare la mano di Harry e chiedergli se può stringerlo.

Una parte della conclusione probabilmente deriva dal fatto che non hanno mai parlato dei baci. Non sono mai andati oltre, solo baci innocenti e toccatine sopra la cinta e coccole, ma non hanno mai parlato di quello che significava, cosa avrebbe significato se fossero riusciti ad abbandonare l’isola, e ora che sono qui, sembra già troppo tardi.

Harry fa pendere la testa per guardare Louis dopo un po’, e Louis trascina gli occhi dall’oblò per prestargli attenzione. Non riesce a smettere di pensare di stringere la mano di Harry, di chinarsi e baciarlo, chiedergli cosa significhi tutto questo.

“Andrai direttamente a Doncaster quando atterreremo?” domanda Harry, la voce bassa. L’aereo è silenzioso a parte per il brusio dei motori, e quello fa sentire Louis come se fossero in una bolla, protetti da tutto.

“Sì,” dice Louis. “Che farai tu?”

“Anche io andrò a casa. Nel Cheshire,” dice Harry, abbassando lo sguardo sul grembo. Louis continua a guardarlo per un momento, fino a quando pensa che la conversazione sia finita, ma Harry apre di nuovo bocca non appena Louis distoglie lo sguardo.

“Stavo solo pensando, che, nessuno dei due ha dei telefoni, e non ci vedremo per un po’... come faremo a rimanere in contatto?” domanda.

“Potremmo scambiarci gli indirizzi email come se fosse il 1990,” consiglia Louis, sorridendo quando Harry sorride.

“Bene,” dice Harry, sorridendo verso i suoi piedi. “Va bene.” Tiene le mani sul grembo e Louis si domanda se sta faticando tanto quando Louis, se anche lui vuole chinarsi e stringere la mano di Louis tanto quanto vuole Louis.

Scendono dall’aereo a Heathrow alcune ore più tardi con un tovagliolino nella tascha dell’uno e dell’altro con l’indirizzo email scarabocchiato sopra, e Louis consciamente combatte l’istinto di toccare Harry mentre camminano verso la sicurezza per capire come tornare a casa.

Si scopre che la sicurezza li stava aspettando da quando hanno lasciato le isole Faroe, e ad entrambi vengono dati dei pass per il treno per arrivare ovunque debbano andare. Camminano insieme verso la stazione che collega il paese, nessuno dei due che parla, finché alla fine raggiungono il punto in cui devono andare in posizioni opposte e Harry spinge Louis al lato del corridoio, gli occhi un po’ bagnati.

“Sembra da pazzi dirlo, ma mi mancherai,” dice Harry, lasciando uscire una risatina bagnata che fa male al petto di Louis. “So che dovrei volere allontanarmi da te per un po’, ma, non ti ho ancora lasciato e già mi manchi,” ammette.

“Mancherai anche me,” Louis non permette alle parole di strozzarsi in gola mentre fa un passo verso Harry per abbracciarlo subito. Il cuore sembra stia per implodere, stringendosi su se stesso così tanto che fa male realmente. “Ti manderò una mail appena riesco, sì?”

“Okay,” dice Harry, asciugandosi velocemente gli occhi non appena si ritira da Louis. Louis lo fissa, domandandosi come fare a chiedere quello che vuole chiedere, ma Harry lo batte sul tempo. “Posso baciarti?”

“Sì,” dice Louis, sorridendo appena. “Sì, per favore.”

“Le cose non sono diverse tra di noi vero?” domanda Harry, stringendo Louis ma non le sue spalle e guardandolo da vicino. “Non è strano vero?”

“Non lo so,” dice onestamente Louis. “Ma ora baciami e poi capiremo il resto più tardi.”

Harry se lo avvicina addosso e lo bacia forte, avvolgendo le braccia completamente attorno alle spalle di Louis e stringendolo forte. Louis tiene i fianchi di Harry e continua a premersi addosso finché non riesce più, finché Harry non si allontana, lasciandolo senza respiro e con un nodo in gola.

“Ti manderò una mail,” dice Harry, facendo dei passi indietro.

“Giusto,” dice Louis, dondolando appena sui piedi. Harry gli getta un’ultima occhiata e poi scompare in mezzo alla stazione affollata, lasciando che Louis si volti e trovi il suo binario, la testa piena di dubbi.

 

-

Fa freddo sul treno, e Louis è solo in una maglietta e in un paio di pantaloni della tuta, perciò passa l’intero viaggio curvo su stesso, fissando fuori dal finestrino e lasciando vagare la mente.

Non riesce a smettere di pensare ad Harry. Si sono appena salutati, e Louis non dovrebbe di certo desiderare che lui fosse qui; dovrebbe essere felice di avere finalmente del tempo per se stesso, di rimanere solo per alcuni minuti, di non dover dipendere da lui e sapere dov’è tutto il tempo. Invece, però, vuole solo che Harry stia vicino a lui, vuole portarlo a casa e tenerlo on sé per sempre.

Sta ricevendo strani sguardi dalle altre persone sul treno, probabilmente perché è vestito del merchandising con su scritto Danimarca dalla testa a piedi e non ha una singola borsa od oggetto con sè. Tutto quello che vuole è andare a casa e mangiare qualcosa e dormire in un letto vero, e convincere una della sue sorelle nel fargli usare il loro computer cosicché possa mandare una mail a Harry e dirgli quanto già gli manca.

Prende un taxi per arrivare a casa dalla stazione quando finalmente arriva a Doncaster, l’esaurimento e l’eccitazione che lottano nel petto. Si sente come se fosse stato coinvolto in un tornado per un mese e mezzo e ora è riuscito finalmente a liberarsene, la gravità di tutto quello che è successo che lo soffoca come un peso mentre fa fatica ad attraversare il corridoio e arrivare alla porta principale.

La sua intera famiglia è su di lui non appena entra dentro, tutti che litigano per abbracciarlo e baciargli il viso e domandargli cosa diamine sia successo. Dan va fuori per pagare il tassista e Louis affonda nel divano con tutti i suoi fratelli che si impilano sopra di lui, volendo che risponda alle loro domande come un esperto finché non si calmano un po’ per lasciarlo parlare.

“L’ultima cosa che abbiamo sentito,” dice Lottie, premuta al fianco di Louis con in braccio Doris, entrambe accoccolate vicino, “era che la nave era stata colpita da un fulmine e che era affondata nel giro di un’ora. Il telegiornale ha detto che non c’era alcun sopravvissuto,” dice.

“Già, è successo tutto così incredibilmente veloce, e le scialuppe di salvataggio non funzionavano molto bene per molte persone, in più tutti erano in panico, perciò era destino che finisse in tragedia,” dice Louis. “Non hanno trovato alcun sopravvissuto perché non hanno cercato a sufficienza, suppongo. Siamo finiti su una piccola isola vicino all’Islanda, il che è chilometri e chilometri a nord di dove la nave è affondata. Nessuno riuscirebbe a capire come siamo arrivati lì,”dice.

“Noi?” dice Lottie, accigliandosi. “C’erano altre persone lì?”

La bocca di Louis si asciuga appena, pensando ad Harry. Non ha idea di come raccontare loro di lui, come presentarlo, come dire loro quanto esattamente sia importante Harry per lui.

“Sì, io e un altro ragazzo,” dice Louis. Non può farlo, non può ancora raccontarglielo. Harry sembra un segreto sporco, qualcosa che vuole tenere solo per sé, qualcosa che non vuole ancora condividere.

“Oh,” dice Lottie, abbassando lo sguardo.

“Quindi,” dice Phoebe, l’unica abbastanza coraggiosa per chiederlo, a quanto pare, “Charles?”

Louis deglutisce rumorosamente, abbassando lo sguardo. Scuote la testa una volta, non riesce a sopportare di dirlo ad alta voce, come se confermandolo Charles sarà davvero morto e scomparso per sempre. La stanza si azzittisce tremendamente, e Lottie lo abbraccia più forte, e Louis fa il suo meglio per respirare nonostante il groppo in gola.

Nessuno fa altre domande per il resto della serata. Mangiano l’arrosto per cena e poi Louis si fa un’altra doccia, solo perché può, solo perché questo sembra un sogno febbrile e a breve si sveglierà sull’isola e vuole godersi ogni piccola cosa che può prima che succeda.

Prende in prestito il portatile di Lottie prima di andare a letto, rannicchiandosi sotto le coperte con quello nella sua stanza d’infanzia e ripesca il tovagliolo dalla tasca dei pantaloni della tuta.

Scrive l’indirizzo mail di Harry e lo salva nei suoi contatti, prendendosi lunghi minuti per comporre un messaggio, insicuro sul fatto di farlo lungo ed essere onesto o veloce e indolore.

Sceglie la seconda opzione, perché è più semplice, o per lo meno è quello che promette.

 _Ciao harry_ , scrive, _Sono Louis_. _Sono a casa, ho mangiato e non sono mai stato così felice. Non so quando sarò di ritorno a Londra, ma spero riusciremo a vederci quando saremo lì. Il mio amico ha ancora il mio cane, perciò dovrò tornare presto!_

Dopo aver mandato il messaggio si rannicchia e si addormenta, e anche se è in un letto comodo in una stanza al calduccio e in una casa circondata da persone che ama, tutto quello che vuole mentre si addormenta è un paio di braccia forti attorno a lui e una testa di ricci sporchi in faccia.

 

-

 

Passa tre giorni a Doncaster prima di capire che è ora di iniziare a vivere la sua vita, e Lottie e Tommy si offrono di accompagnarlo a Londra quando anche loro devono dirigersi lì. E’ un viaggio lungo, e Louis passa la maggio parte di questo fissando fuori dal finestrino nel sedile posteriore della macchina di Lottie, componendo mail ad Harry nella sua testa.

Non ha controllato le e-mail da quando ha inviato il primo messaggio ad Harry, ma spera di trovare una risposta quando arriverà a casa. Non ha portato il suo portatile sulla nave, per fortuna, perciò sarà ancora nel suo appartamento quando arriverà lì. Dovrà rimpiazzare quasi ogni altra cosa; i suoi vestiti, il passaporto, il telefono, e ogni cosa che ha portato sulla nave da crociera.

Lottie ha già promesso che lo porterà fuori domani per prendere un nuovo telefono e sistemare tutte le carte di credito e i soldi, e Louis potrebbe convincerla ad andare anche a prendere qualche vestito e fare un po’ di spesa con lui. Si sente come se avesse tantissimo da fare per rimettere in ordine la sua vita, è frustrante e opprimente e vuole solo chiudere gli occhi e tornare a come tutto era prima.

Sta bene, per lo più. Non ha incubi, o niente del genere, a differenza di quello che hanno alcune volte le persone dopo eventi traumatici, ed è fisicamente sano, se non per il fatto che sia più magro del solito. Si sente solo perso, come se qualcuno avesse messo l’intero mondo in un barattolo e lo avesse scosso, e ora lui stesse cercando di orientarsi in un posto in cui è tutto sbagliato e fuori controllo.

Prendono Clifford dall’appartamento di Stan prima di andare a casa, cosa che dà a Louis una somiglianza della sua vecchia vita, e poi Lottie lo porta al suo appartamento.

“Vuoi che saliamo con te?” domanda Lottie, una volta che hanno parcheggiato davanti all’abitazione di Louis. “Possiamo aiutarti a sistemare Clifford, portarlo a fare una passeggiata, o quel che è?”

“Penso di star bene, Lots,” dice Louis, prendendo la borsa di Clifford e afferrando il guinzaglio mentre scende dall’auto. “Grazie di tutto, ragazzi. Vi voglio bene,” biascica, abbracciando Lottie oltrepassando il quadro di controllo dell’auto.

“Chiamaci se hai bisogno di qualsiasi cosa,” dice Lottie. “Davvero, qualsiasi cosa. Anche se ti senti solo e vuoi venire da noi per una pizza.”

“Grazie,” dice nuovamente Louis, regalandole un sorrisino. “Ti manderò un messaggio dal mio portatile, più tardi.”

Clifford sembra assolutamente emozionato di essere a casa, e di essere con Louis, contorcendosi e cercando di saltare su Louis durante l’intero viaggio in ascensore. Louis concentra tutta la sua attenzione su di lui, perché forse gli farà meno male quando entrerà dentro il suo appartamento e dovrà affrontare di vedere tute le cose di Charles.

Pesca la chiave che tengono sul telaio della porta e poi entra nell’appartamento, togliendo il guinzaglio a Clifford cosicché possa fare qualche giro intorno al salone. Louis si sente come se il suo corpo fosse pieno di sassi mentre lascia cadere vicino la porta la borsa di Clifford e si toglie le scarpe, muovendosi a fatica verso la cucina.

 

L’appartamento è vecchio, in qualche modo cigolante, ma sembra ancora più cigolante e inquietante del normale quando vaga in giro. Curiosa tra le credenze per un momento per vedere se c’è qualcosa di commestibile, trova una delle barrette di muesli preferite di Charles nel cassetto degli snack e si fa una nota mentale di fare la lista della spesa più tardi.

La mangia mentre si muove a fatica per il corridoio fuori dalla cucina e verso la camera da letto, spingendo la porta per aprirla e tenendo lo sguardo basso, non volendo guardare in giro. La stanza è ancora disordinata e trasandata dalla mattina che sono partiti, perché Louis aveva aspettato fino all’ultimo momento per fare le valigie e poi affrettarsi per riuscire a fare tutto.

Trova il portatile sotto il letto e lo porta in salone, sedendosi sul divano e lasciando che Clifford si accucci di fianco a lui. L’appartamento è silenzioso e vuoto e strano, e lo odia. E’ comodo e caldo e Louis stesso è delicato e pulito e al sicuro e quello è molto più di quello che ha avuto ultimamente, eppure si sente così, così incredibilmente sbagliato nella sua stessa pelle.

Quasi gli manca la coodipendenza di rimanere bloccati sull’isola con Harry, di sapere sempre che c’era qualcuno lì, che qualcuno avrebbe dormito vicino a lui, che qualcuno sarebbe stato lì quando si sarebbe svegliato l’indomani. E’ così felice di essere a casa, ma sarebbe più felice se potesse tornare indietro nel tempo.

La corrente non va, perché non è stato nei paraggi per pagare le bollette da quasi due mesi, perciò la prima cosa che fa quando apre il portatile è pagare tutte le bollette. Si assicura di pagare prima la bolletta della luce e dell’acqua, così da poter farsi una doccia calda e prepararsi un po’ di pasta per cena più tardi, e poi entra nelle sue mail.

Ci sono tre messaggi da Harry, uno per ogni giorno in cui sono stati lontani. Fa sorridere Louis, e si prende del tempo per leggerli, accarezzando la testa di Clifford distrattamente.

 **[23 August ]** Ciao Louis, sono anche io arrivato a casa e la prima cosa che mia mamma ha fatto è stato darmi da mangiare e obbligarmi poi ad andare dal dottore per assicurarsi che non fossi malato. Non lo sono, il che è buono! Tutti son felici che io sia a casa, e ovviamente anche io sono felice, ma è strano non essere con te ora. Sembra la sindrome di Stoccolma, o qualcosa del genere. Ovviamente tu non mi tenevi in ostaggio, ma mi hai tenuto in vita e mi manchi fottutamente tanto. Comunque, sono felice tu sia felice. Ci sentiamo presto xx. Harry

 **[24 August]** Buon giorno! Il gatto di mia mamma non mi riconosce. Sono devastato. Credo che si renderà conto di chi sono presto, come quando tutti vengono per Natale e lei si nasconde fino a che non si rende conto di conoscere chiunque della casa. Spero che i tuoi animali siano sani e felici e che siano contenti di averti a casa. Spero che almeno si ricordino di te, per l’amor di Dio.

Continuo a sognare l’isola. Non incubi, solo sogni in cui siamo di nuovo lì, e io sono con te. Non riesco a dire se è l’isola che manca al mio cervello, o se sei tu, ma se dovessi scommettere soldi suppongo sarebbe il secondo. Non vedo l’ora di conoscerti fuori dall’isola così il mio cervello potrà smetterla di riportarmi lì nel sonno. Spero i tuoi sogni siano stati piacevoli xx. Harry

 **[25 August]** Mi rendo conto di averti mandato un’email ogni giorno e giuro che non ti sto stalkerando, nè sono così fastidioso di solito. Be’, sono abbastanza fastidioso, ma mi è stato detto che è una cosa carina. Comunque, tornerò a Londra domani, se vuoi provare ad incontrarci. Mi piacerebbe davvero molto vederti. Non so quali siano i tuoi piani, e probabilmente sei molto impegnato ad uscire con i tuoi amici e tutto, ma fammi sapere se hai qualche giorno libero e possiamo organizzare qualcosa. Tutto l’amore xx. Harry.

 

Louis le legge tutte alcune volte prima di cliccare per rispondere all’ultima, le dita che si muovono sulla tastiera mentre filtra tutte le cose che vuole dire a Harry nella sua testa. Vuole che l’email sia breve, perché preferirebbe dire la maggior parte di quello che sta pensando di persona, comunque.

_Ciao Harry, sono tornato a Londra oggi, perciò sarò nei paraggi. Mia sorella mi porta fuori domani per fare delle commissioni e rimpiazzare un po’ della merda che ho perso, ma dovremmo aver finito nel pomeriggio, credo. Perché non vieni al mio appartamento domani sera e ordiniamo un takeaway? Ho voglia di pizza da anni! Potresti anche mancarmi un po’... fammi sapere! Louis_

Preme invio prima di ripensarci, chiudendo il portatile e piazzandolo sul tavolino da caffè mentre si alza in piedi.

Riempie la ciotola di Clifford di un po’ di cibo e poi si dirige verso la doccia, contento quando scopre che ha l’acqua calda. Ha fatto più docce negli ultimi giorni di quelle di cui aveva bisogno ma non riesce a riprendersi dalla bella sensazione, e non vede l’ora che arrivi il giorno in cui non si sentirà ancora irrequieto e sbagliato nella sua stessa pelle.

Si prepara la cena e va a letto presto, rannicchiandosi sul lato del letto e fissando il soffitto. Il letto king size è enorme quando è in questo da solo, e anche se sta cercando di convincersi di volere Charles accanto a lui, tutto quello che vuole è non rimanere solo.

“Clifford,” chiama, sorridendo quando lo sente zampettare lungo il corridoio fino alla camera. Non permette di solito a Clifford di dormire nel letto, principalmente perché Charles si è sempre lamentato, ma Louis ha bisogno di qualcuno da coccolare ora.

Clifford non ha problemi ad essere il little spoon, lascia che Louis si accoccoli su di lui, e si addormenta quasi immediatamente.

Louis rimane sveglio per un po’, accarezzado la mano sulla pancia di Clifford, fissando il comò di Charles sull’altro lato della stanza. Dovrà rivedere le sue cose ad un certo punto, capire cosa farne di quelle. Dovrebbe probabilmente chiamare anche i genitori di Charles, dato che potrebbero trovare probabilmente un po’ di pace, e poi dovrà togliere il nome di Charles dal contratto d’affitto dell’appartamento e vendere la macchina perché Louis non la userà mai, e, dio, non vuole gestire nulla di ciò.

Si addormenta ancora preoccupandosi di tutto ciò, ma Clifford è riccio, il pelo leggermente sporco continua a solleticargli il naso e, in qualche modo, rende più facile superare la notte.

 

-

Lottie lo va a prendere presto la mattina, e passano alcune ore a cercare di riammettere Louis nella società. E’ scioccante, pensa, come sia fuori dal mondo dopo solo un po’ più di un mese lontano dalla città. E’ come non avesse idea di come usare un telefono nuovo di zecca con le mani, come se Lottie lo stesse trasportando lungo un pianeta sul qualche non è mai stato. Ha un nuovo portafogli duro pieno di nuove carte lucenti e venti sterline e non ha idea di cosa sia tutto quello, del perché tutto quello dovrebbe interessargli.

L’assicurazione della compagnia della nave gli darà un bel gruzzoletto per l’intera disavventura, il che è buono, e l’assicurazione di Louis si occuperà di tutti i suoi averi persi in mare.

Ha due assegni consistenti che gli arriveranno per mail nel giro di una settimana, e quello aiuta quasi, lo fa quasi sentire come se non fosse sopravvissuto a questo naufragio per tornare e affogare a Londra.

Si sente ancora come se stesse affogando, però, è il fatto. E’ ancora estate, ma agosto è quasi alla fine, e non c’è modo che Louis riesca a tornare a lavoro una volta arrivato settembre, non può proprio salutare i suoi studenti e fingere che non stia ancora avendo delle difficoltà. E’ certo che tutti capiranno che non è ancora pronto a tornare; hanno già preso il suo posto comunque, dato che pensavano fosse morto fino a pochi giorni fa.

Vuole davvero essere in grado di tornare a lavoro, vuole essere in grado di stare in piedi davanti alla sua classe e raccontare la sua storia il primo giorno di scuola e mostrare a tutti che sta bene, che quello che non l’ha ucciso lo ha reso più forte, ma non è sicuro che sia vero. E’ un insegnate di teatro, ed è maledettamente bravo, ma ciononostante non è abbastanza un bravo attore per fingere che non sia appena passato attraverso l’inferno.

Lottie è più che felice di portarlo a fare shopping quando lasciano la banca, e Louis finisce con molte più cose di quelle di cui ha bisogno, ma non si lamenta. Pensa che si libererà delle poche cose che sono rimaste nell’armadio da prima della crociera e rifarà del tutto il guardaroba, come se quello renderà il tutto più semplice.

Non ha ancora avuto un crollo emotivo da quando è tornato a casa, ma è stranamente intorpidito, come se dovesse arrivare da un giorno all’altro e sbatterlo dritto al tappeto. E’ tutt’al più traballante, instabile e insicuro, ma da un momento all’altro il peso dell’intera situazione arriverà a soffocarlo, e non è sicuro di come lo gestirà.

Porta tutte le sue nuove cose all’appartamento quando hanno finito di fare shopping, e Lottie lo aiuta a mettere in ordine l’armadio e a buttare via tutto. Finisce con un bella pila di vestiti da donare in beneficienza, ma tiene alcune cose speciali, come la maglia che Charles gli ha preso in California alcuni anni fa, e il completo che Charles ha pagato per la prima volta che ha chiesto a Louis di portarlo ad un appuntamento elegante. Cerca di rimanere più insensibile possibile, altrimenti, gettando via tutte le cose che sa che non indosserà mai più, quelle rimarranno nell’armadio per il resto della vita e la palla pesante del lutto rimarrà ferma nel petto di Louis. 

Lottie prende tutti i suoi vecchi vestiti per lasciarli al negozio di beneficienza quando se ne va cosicché Louis non abbia possibilità di cambiare idea, e poi Louis passa il resto della giornata girando per l’appartamento, sistemando le cose e portando Clifford a fare una passeggiata. Harry arriverà con la pizza alle sei, il che significa che Louis ha l’intero pomeriggio per sedersi e farsi venire l’ansia nel rivederlo.

Sembrano anni, come se non veda Harry da anni. Non si è dimenticato di una singola cosa di lui, però, riesce ancora a ricordarsi esattamente il suo viso, la sua voce, come sono le sue mani al tatto quando stringono i fianchi di Louis e lo baciano prima di andare a dormire. Fa tremare le mani di Louis un po’, il ricordo di tutto quello, la trasparenza di quello, il domandarsi se Harry lo bacerà ancora stasera, se qualcosa è cambiato in loro due dall’ultima volta che si sono visti.

Harry citofona tre minuti prima delle sei, tre minuti prima che Louis sia pronto a vederlo. Louis ci impiega approssimativamente trenta secondi ad attraversare il soggiorno per raggiungere la porta e aprirgli, strizzando le mani nervosamente fino a che non c’è un flebile toc alla porta. Louis prende un bel respiro e poi afferra la maniglia della porta, trovando Harry davanti a lui nel corridoio, che tiene in mano un cartone di Pizza Express, che sorride come se nulla fosse sbagliato.

Come si rivela, nulla è sbagliato. Louis gli sorride di rimando e lo lascia entrare, conducendolo fino alla cucina così da poter appoggiare la pizza, Clifford che li segue velocemente per studiare Harry.

“Come va?” domanda Harry, non esitando affatto prima di avvicinare Louis per un abbraccio. Harry è molto più bravo in questo di Louis, sembra, o almeno sta facendo un gran lavoro nel fingere.

“Tutto bene,” dice Louis, trattenendosi per un solo secondo in più. “Tu?”

“Sì, niente male,” dice Harry,grattandosi la parte posteriore del collo quando alla fine si allontanano. “E’ strano. Essere tornati, dico.”

“Molto strano,” concorda Louis. odia quanto innaturale sia la conversazione, quando alcuni giorni fa Louis pensava che non avrebbe mai parlato con nessun altro se non Harry per il resto della sua vita. “Lo ammetto, non ho mai pensato che saremmo stati qui.”

“Nemmeno io,” dice Harry. “Non ho mai voluto ammetterlo, ma non avevo proprio nessuna speranza. Quegli ultimi giorni, quando stavi perdendo la testa, non avevo proprio speranza che saremmo tornati a casa. Continuavo a dirlo solo perché pensavo ci fosse un briciola di speranza rimasta in te, e suppongo che abbia pensato che forse avrebbe aiutato anche me. Non lo ha fatto, ma” fa spallucce, sorridendo appena. “Voglio dire, siamo tornati a casa.”

“Già,” dice Louis, guardando per un lungo momento Harry. Sembra così strano vederlo qui, nella casa di Louis, così imbarazzante e fuori luogo. “Birra?” domanda, per rompere la tensione, voltandosi per cercare nel frigo.

“Sì, grazie,” dice Harry, sedendosi al tavolo. “Al tuo cane piaccio,” ridacchia, e Louis si volta per trovare Clifford con la testa sul grembo di Harry, pregando silenziosamente di essere accarezzato.

“Gli piace chiunque gli dia attenzioni,” dice Louis, strappando i tappi dalle due bottiglie di birra e portandole al tavolo. “Se ne andrà se lo ignori.”

“No, è dolce,” dice Harry, strofinando la testa di Clifford. Clifford chiude gli occhi e spinge la testa nella mano di Harry ogni volta che smette di accarezzarlo, e Louis si sente un po’ strano per quanto sia geloso guardandoli.

“Cliff, vai a stenderti,” dice Louis, facendo gesto a Clifford di uscire dalla cucina. Clifford sembra offeso, sbuffando verso la direzione di Louis prima di addentrarsi fuori dalla cucina. “E’ dolce finché non ruba tutto il pranzo da davanti la tua faccia. Ama specialmente la pizza, ma gli fa venire la diarrea,” dice.

“Affascinante,” ridacchia Harry, accettando una delle bottiglie di birra mentre Louis si siede di fronte a lui. “E’ davvero un bell’appartamento, a proposito. Molto più grande del mio,” dice, aprendo il cartone della pizza e prendendo una fetta prima di passarlo sul tavolo verso Louis.

“Sì, ci sta,” dice Louis, anche lui prendendone un pezzo. “Era l’unico che io e Charles potevamo permetterci una volta finita l’università, ma non era comunque economico. Ci abbiamo provato però, e ora va tutto bene. Di solito Charles paga l’affitto e io copro il cibo e tutto il resto,” dice. “Charles ha questo lavoro d’alta classe con dei vantaggi e viene pagato molto di più di quando ha iniziato, ma questo era il primo posto in cui entrambi abbiamo vissuto che non sia la casa dei nostri genitori, perciò siamo molto legati a questo appartamento.”

Si rende conto dopo un lungo periodo di silenzio che sta parlando al tempo presente, come se ancora funzionasse così, come se Charles fosse ancora qui. Prende un morso di pizza e deglutisce rumorosamente, fissando il tavolo.

Harry non sembra sapere cosa dire, e nemmeno lo sa Louis, entrambi si riempiono la bocca di cibo e sperano che sarà l’altro a dire qualcosa. Louis vuole fottutamente morire, si sente così imbarazzato, mentre fa un sorso di birra.

“Quindi, um,” dice finalmente Harry, alzando lo sguardo su di lui. “Da quanto hai Clifford?”

“Tipo due anni?” dice Louis, grato che sia cambiato l’argomento. “Sì, l’ho preso quando era un cucciolo. Ora è solo un grande zoticone pigro,” ridacchia.

“Non ho mai avuto cani, solo gatti,” dice Harry. “Amo i gatti, ma i cani sembrano più divertenti.”

“I cani sono esattamente come le persone, per questo mi piacciono così tanto,” dice Louis. “E’ difficile riuscire a conoscere un gatto, credo.”

“Dipende dal gatto,” dice Harry. “Ma, sì, i cani tendono ad essere un po’ più affettuosi.”

E’ a malapena la conversazione più interessante che Louis abbia fatto, ma finalmente sembra che si stiano ambientando, riaprendosi tra di loro, come se l’aria non fosse così tesa e non sembrasse così strano rimanere seduti a parlare.

Spazzano via l’intera pizza nel giro di mezz’ora, parlando appena e riconoscendosi.

Non è fino a quando Harry si alza per prendere loro un’altra birra dal frigo che il crollo emotivo che Louis stava prevedendo da giorni lo colpisce finalmente. Harry apre il frigo e la luce colpisce una fotografia bloccata con una calamita, e Louis a malapena riesce a vedere oltre la spalla di Harry, ma è abbastanza per far precipitare ogni cosa.

La foto è delle vacanza sua e di Charles a Miami dell’estate scorsa. Louis è in un giubbotto e un cappellino al contrario, strizzando gli occhi per il sole, il mento sulla spalla di Charles mentre Charles sorride verso la fotocamera che tiene tra le mani. Vedere la foto fa tornar subito a galla tutti i ricordi nella testa di Louis, e vedere Harry nella sua cucina mentre realizza che Charles se n’è davvero andato rende il tutto solo peggiore.

Si strozza appena, attirando l’attenzione di Harry che sta aprendo le bottiglie sul lavandino. Harry gli getta un’occhiata, accigliandosi, e poi seguendo i suoi occhi arriva alla foto sul frigo.

“Oh,” dice dopo un momento. La voce è così, così bassa, ma fa comunque sobbalzare Louis. “Louis.”

Louis fa uscire uno strano suono pieno di paura che non ha mai sentito fare, e Harry si affretta verso il tavolo, abbandonando le bottiglie nel lavandino. Louis non riesco proprio a respirare, gli occhi fissi sulla foto, a malapena li sbatte.

“Hey,” dice Harry, spostando una sedia vicino a lui e cercando di attirare l’attenzione di Louis. “Louis, hey. Aiutami ad aiutarti, Lou, a cosa stai pensando?”

Louis soffoca di nuovo, cercando di inalare più aria possibile e trattenendola mentre la stanza gira un po’. “Penso,” inizia, ma la voce trema troppo, perciò deve fermarsi e respirare di nuovo prima di parlare. “Penso che due mesi fa ho comprato un anello e due biglietti per una crociera per fare la proposta di matrimonio al mio fidanzato di sei anni e ora sono seduto qui nella mia cucina che era la nostra cucina con un ragazzo che non è lui perché lui è morto e io no,” dice, non azzardandosi a guardare il viso di Harry.

Harry sembra silenzioso per lunghi secondi, non sta nemmeno respirando, almeno per quanto riesca a sentire Louis. Si sente di essere iper conscio di tutto, come se ogni movimento che Harry faccia sia amplificato di dieci volte.

Louis ansima appena e poi chiude gli occhi, indietreggiando quando Harry gli tocca il braccio, come se potesse trattenerlo dal cadere nella spirale dei suoi pensieri.

“Credo che dovresti andartene,” dice Louis, parlando alle sue palpebre chiuse.

“Lou,” gracchia Harry, ma il suono del suo soprannome pronunciato dalla voce di Harry fa indietreggiare Louis fisicamente, togliendo di scatto la mano di Harry dal suo braccio.

“No,” dice, scuotendo la testa così velocemente che quasi gli gira. “No, non dire nulla. Dovresti andartene, perchè voglio che tu mi baci ora, e non voglio volere questo, perciò credo che tu debba andare, e ho bisogno di più tempo.”

“Non dobbiamo fare quello,” dice Harry, ma lo segue quando Louis si alza e cammina verso la porta. “Non devi frequentarmi, o baciarmi, non deve per forza essere quello. Voglio solo far parte della tua vita, Louis,” dice, quasi implorando. “Possiamo ricominciare tutto daccapo.”

“Il problema è che credo di volere quello,” dice Louis, fissandosi i piedi. “Voglio baciarti, e frequentarti, e qualsiasi altra fottuta cosa, ma non dovrei ancora volerlo. Non dovrei volerlo affatto,” sghignazza. “ Dovrei volere che Charles tornasse.”

Harry si blocca, aspettando probabilmente di vedere se Louis alzerà lo sguardo su di lui, ma non lo fa. “Vuoi?” domanda alla fine, la domanda nella testa di entrambi.

“Non lo so,” si morde le labbra Louis, premendo i palmi delle mani sugli occhi. “Sono fottutamente confuso, e credo di dover elaborare il tutto, ho solo bisogno di tempo,” dice.

“Okay, va bene, ha senso,” dice Harry, ma tocca di nuovo il braccio di Louis, strofinandogli la spalla. “Hai la mia email, sì? Se vuoi parlare, o qualsiasi cosa,” dice, mentre Louis gli apre la porta.

“Non aspettarmi, Harry,” dice Louis, la voce così bassa che Harry smette di respirare per ascoltarlo. “Se trovi qualcun altro, non sentirti in obbligo di aspettarmi.”

Harry rimane in silenzio per un lungo minuto, finché Louis pensa che non dirà nulla, ma poi fa qualcosa di peggio. “Ti dirò che va bene,” dice, biascicando,” ma so già che non troverò nessuno fatto per me come lo sei tu.”

Louis indietreggia ancora, e Harry si ritira per dargli lo spazio che sta chiedendo.

“Mi dispiace,” respira Harry, facendo marcia indietro. “Vado. Fammi sapere se hai bisogno di me, okay? In qualsiasi momento.”

Louis annuisce, fissandosi ancora i piedi. Harry si gira lentamente e cammina lungo il corridoio, e Louis si dà tre secondi prima di appoggiare tutto il peso contro la porta e singhiozzare.

Si riprende abbastanza per camminare verso la camera da letto, afferrando uno dei maglioni di Charles dall’armadio e rannicchiandosi sul letto con quello, premendo il viso nella stoffa e piangendo. Clifford salta sul letto con lui dopo un po’, leccandogli la guancia e il collo e ogni parte della pelle di Louis che riesce a prendere, come se capisse che il corpo di Louis è come una grande ferita aperta ora, ma che nessuna leccata potrà guarire.

Non è fino a quando si è quasi addormentato piangendo, Clifford che si allontana alla fine per rannicchiarsi dietro le gambe, che Louis si rende conto che l’odore del maglione di Charles non lo sta calmando affatto. E’ famigliare, il profumo, ma non gli è di conforto. Non fa sentire Louis al sicuro, non lo fa sentire meglio.

Si rende conto, molto lentamente e con il cuore a pezzi, che l’unico profumo che gli darebbe conforto ora è quello di Harry, quel forte profumo di muschio che ha dato conforto a Louis per un mese e mezzo, per il mese e mezzo peggiore della sua vita.

Si addormenta aggrappato al maglione, perché si sente in dovere di farlo, perché sente che dovrebbe farlo. Vuole solo tornare alla normalità, o quello che pensava essere normale, comunque, quando faceva le cose che doveva fare perché era in dovere di farle, e non sembrava sbagliato come sembra invece ora, come se quello che deve fare non è la stessa cosa di quello che vuole fare. Non ha mai voluto nient’altro di così forte prima, nel modo in cui vuole ora Harry, ed è terrificante.

Deve riordinare le idee, ma ora ha bisogno di dormire, perciò è quello che fa, stringendo il maglione di Charles al petto e desiderando di poter sentire la mancanza della persona di cui dovrebbe realmente sentire la mancanza.


	8. Chapter 8

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=zwcozm)

 

 

 

Capitolo 8 

 

-

Una volta che il crollo emotivo è iniziato, è molto, molto difficile superarlo. Louis passa la maggior parte del suo tempo dentro l’appartamento, abbandonandolo solo per portare Clifford in giro. Si fa consegnare la spesa a casa perché non riesce nemmeno a sopportare il pensiero di vestirsi per andare lui stesso, e la breve conversazione che è forzato a fare con la persona che gli consegna la spesa è tutta l’interazione sociale che fa in quella settimana.

I suoi amici provano ad invitarlo fuori, e alcune volte ci va cosicché smettano di preoccuparsi, ma la maggior parte dei giorni non si disturba nemmeno di alzarsi dal letto.

E’ stupidamente e incredibilmente triste, ma la parte peggiore è che non riesce nemmeno a spiegare il perché. Sente di essere triste per tutte le ragioni sbagliate, cosa che lo fa sentire solo peggio, perché è una persona terribile, terribile.

Pensa a Charles tutto il tempo, aspettandoselo di vedere sempre in cucina quando Louis si alza, che entra dalla porta principale a fine giornata quando Louis è rannicchiato sul divano a guardare un film e a mangiare gelato dalla vaschetta. Non si sente mai come se gli mancasse realmente, però, come se volesse che fosse qui. L’unica cosa che si ritrova a desiderare è un po’ di compagnia, e solo nella forma di un corpo magro e lungo, di capelli ricci e ribelli, e di occhi verdi scintillanti.

Alcune volte pensa di aver finito, pensa di essere pronto a voltare pagina e ammettere di voler stare con Harry, ma poi pensa a Charles, pensa a come lui sia morto amando Louis, e a quanto si meriti più cordoglio di quello che Louis gli ha dato. Quella è l’unica cosa che continua a farlo inciampare, a questo punto; Charles non si merita di essere dimenticato così in fretta, si merita che qualcuno senta la sua mancanza per più di un paio di mesi, almeno, e Louis non sa come continuare a cercare di provare un dolore che non arriverà.

Non è che non amava Charles. Amava la sua compagnia, gli piaceva passare del tempo con lui, vivere con lui e baciarlo e stare con lui. Col senno di poi, non erano per niente delle potenziali anime gemelle, ma Louis lo amava sinceramente, e non sa perché sta faticando così tanto a non sentire la sua mancanza.

Harry gli manda un messaggio ogni due giorni solo per chiacchierare, cosicché Louis non si dimentichi di lui, e aiuta più o meno, in qualche modo. Parlare con Harry lo fa sentire un po’ più normale, anche se sono solo pochi messaggi botta e risposta, perché fa sentire Louis un po’ meno solo, anche se Harry non è proprio la persona che dovrebbe volere ora.

Si sono scambiati il numero di telefono per email una volta che Harry si è procurato un nuovo telefono, così da poter finalmente aggiornarsi al ventunesimo secolo. Louis non inizia mai le conversazioni perché sa di sbagliato, come se fosse qualcosa che non gli è permesso fare, ma si sente sempre sollevato quando il telefono si illumina a causa di un nuovo messaggio da parte di Harry.

Harry è l’unica persona con cui parla regolarmente, ma anche quello inizia ad essere troppo dopo un po’, perché Louis si sente così colpevole riguardo il modo in cui il suo cervello sembra lavorare ultimamente.

Il tempo scorre così velocemente, troppo velocemente, settimane e poi mesi e Louis perde contatto con quasi tutti, incluso Harry, finché tutto quello che ha è Clifford e la parte interna della sua stessa testa. Harry gli manda ancora messaggi ogni tanto, solo per controllare come stia. Louis risponde il 70% delle volte, quando si disturba, e i messaggi di Harry arrivano sempre più lenti ogni volta che Louis si dimentica di rispondere. Succede anche con tutti gli altri, Stan e Liam e Lottie, ma l’unico che veramente punge abbastanza da fargli sentire qualcosa è Harry. Perde la concezione di ogni cosa. Arriva il freddo, nevica un paio di volte, e torna a casa per il suo compleanno e per Natale e cerca di essere coraggioso ma è ancora intorpidito, ancora vuoto e confuso e triste quando torna al suo appartamento.

Nevica ancora dopo Natale, e poi inizia a venire il caldo, e Louis vede le stagioni cambiare fuori dalla sua finestra e non fa niente di diverso se non indossare una giacca più leggera quando porta fuori Clifford al mattino.

L’estate ritorna, e all’improvviso sono passati sei mesi dall’ultima volta che ha parlato con Harry, e poi è passato un anno dalla crociera. Niente di tutto ciò sembra reale, ma d’altronde, niente sembra reale dal secondo che quella maledetta nave è stata colpita dai fulmini.

La famiglia di Charles farà una commemorazione al cimitero per l’anniversario del naufragio, e sarà la prima volta che Louis avrà fatto qualcosa di sociale da maggio circa, quando Stan e Liam e Calvin lo hanno trascinato fuori per una serata, l’ultima volta prima che si arrendessero nel cercare di farlo ubriacare abbastanza da fargli dimenticare quanto sia incasinato. Saranno tutti lì, alla commemorazione, e Louis ha il terrore di parlare con loro, o parlare con chiunque, ma suppone di doverlo fare.

L’ultima volta che Louis ha visto qualcuno imparentato con Charles è stato al funerale che hanno fatto poche settimane dopo che Louis fosse tornato a casa. E’ stato seppellito in un cimitero vicino Bath, dove è cresciuto, e Louis non è stato lì dal giorno che hanno seppellito e detto addio ad una bara vuota anche se lui se n’era andato già molto tempo prima. Louis ha poche speranze che questa veglia lo aiuterà, ma forse per qualche miracolo alleggerirà il dolore che ormai ha fatto del suo petto una casa permanente questi giorni.

Guida verso Bath con la macchina di Charles che non è mai finito col vendere, che rimane costantemente sul marciapiede e che accumula neve in inverno e polline in primavera. E’ strano usare la macchina, perciò non lo fa mai, ma sembra opportuno usarla oggi, essere forzato a pensare a Charles le tre ore che ci vogliono per raggiungere la sua città natale, dove sarà forzato a ricordarlo per un po’ di tempo, a mischiarsi con tutte quelle persone che realmente sentono la sua mancanza e che lo hanno pianto adeguatamente, che non stanno solo sprecando le loro vite aspettando di sentirsi di nuovo normali.

C’è una piccola veglia nella chiesa di famiglia di Charles e poi escono dal cimitero come la più ridicola e triste parata per onorare il terreno vuoto che dovrebbe far sentire loro come se Charles fosse lì con loro.

Louis passa la maggior parte del pomeriggio accentando condoglianze che non merita, abbracciando persone che probabilmente non si avvicinerebbero a lui se sapessero come si sente realmente.

Fa il suo meglio per evitare i genitori di Charles, perché di tutti, sono quelli più complicati con cui parlare. Sa che la mamma e il papà di Charles lo adoravano quando uscivano insieme, e probabilmente lo adorano ancora, ma Louis ha a malapena parlato con loro nel corso dell’anno e non ha idea di cosa dire loro, comunque sia. Ciononostante, la mamma di Charles lo trova dopo alcune ore e lo prende in disparte, in un’altra fila dei tombe, e gli accarezza la spalla.

“Come va?” gli chiede, sorridendo tristemente, come sa capisse come si senta Louis.

“Meglio,” mente Louis. “E’ tutto ancora così....strano,” dice.

“Ti stai riprendendo?” domanda la mamma di Charles, sembra speranzosa. “Sei tornato all’ ordine delle cose?”

“Sì e no,” fa spallucce Louis, essendo vago di proposito, evitando di guardarla direttamente in faccia.

“Anche noi,” annuisce la mamma di Charles, come se stesse passando le stesse cose che sta passando Louis. Almeno lei probabilmente sente realmente la mancanza di Charles, non si sta sforzando come sta facendo Louis, perché lei non è una persona orribile e Louis lo è.

“Speravo di avere la possibilità di chiacchierare con te oggi. Ti penso spesso,” dice.

“Anche io,” mente di nuovo Louis, forzando un sorriso.

“Ti stai frequentando con qualcun altro?” domanda. Non sembra a disagio con l’idea, solo curiosa, ma è scioccante sentirglielo chiedere, comunque.

“No,” dice Louis, troppo in fretta, abbassando lo sguardo e scuotendo la testa.

“In realtà, no. Non riesco ad andare avanti, credo,” dice, alzando una spalla e fissandosi intensamente i piedi. E’ la prima cosa che ha detto oggi che non sa di bugia.

“Oh, amore,” sospira la mamma di Charles, strofinandogli nuovamente la spalla. “Non immagino come sia per te.”

Già, Louis pensa amaramente, è sicuro che lei non ne abbia idea. “Difficile,” sghignazza senza ironia, alzando finalmente lo sguardo su di lei.

“Se è di consolazione,” dice la mamma di Charles, forzandolo a mantenere il contatto visivo ora che è riuscita ad ottenerlo, “era assolutamente pazzo di te. Ti amava da morire, e sono sicura che ancora lo faccia, in qualsiasi posto sia. So che ci guarda dall’alto ora, e tutto il tempo, e tutto quello che vuole è che tu sia felice. Questo è quello che ha sempre voluto, sai. Vuole che tu sia felice, Louis, qualsiasi cosa comporti. Se quello vuol dire trovare qualcun altro d’amare, o vendere l’appartamento, o diamine, trovare Dio, allora è quello che vuole per te. Devi andare avanti, devi trovare la felicità, tornare alla tua vita,” dice. “Fallo per Charles, se è quello che ci vuole per fartelo fare.”

Louis non sa quando le lacrime hanno iniziato a scendere, ma si sta asciugando velocemente le guance quando la mamma di Charles ha finito di parlare. E’ anche lei commossa, ma non sta piangendo, anche se Louis pensa che lei possa avergli appena cambiato la vita.

“Grazie,” respira, guardandola per un momento prima di abbracciarla velocemente, respirando a fondo. “Mi aiuta, davvero. Molto,” dice.

“Bene,” sorride la mamma di Charles, stringendolo un’ultima volta. “E’ bello vederti, Louis, davvero. Hai il mio numero se hai bisogno di qualcosa,” dice, prendendogli le guance per un secondo prima di allontanarsi, lasciando che Louis si riprenda.

Si asciuga il viso con il dorso della mano, prendendo altri lunghi respiri e sentendosi, per la prima volta dopo tanto, come se gli fosse arrivato ossigeno al cervello. E’ come se qualcosa si fosse spostato nel suo petto, e non si sentisse più annegare, per la prima volta in anni, forse anche di più. Pensa che sentire quelle parole, specialmente provenire dalla mamma di Charles, abbiano cambiato il modo in cui le sue sensazioni passano per il suo cervello, riesce finalmente a sentire che è tempo di voltare pagina.

Passa il resto del pomeriggio gironzolando per il cimitero, chiacchierando con le persone che hanno fatto parte della vita di Charles e ricevendo più della giusta dose di abbracci, ma non si sente più intorpidito, non si sente più vuoto. E’ notevole, come una conversazione lo abbia fatto finalmente sentire pronto a tornare alla sua vita, e quasi vorrebbe aver potuto parlare prima con la mamma di Charles.

Il fatto è che, però, non sa se lo avrebbe aiutato prima di ora. Decisamente aveva bisogno di sentirsi dire tutto quello che lei aveva da dire, ma non è sicuro che fosse pronto a sentirlo prima di oggi. Pensa che essere qui, nell’anniversario del giorno in cui ha perso Charles, e di conseguenza, ogni cosa semplice e agiata della sua vita, vuol dire essere finalmente pronto ad ammettere di poter trovare qualcosa di meglio, che si merita qualcosa di meglio, che l’universo ha fatto ogni cosa in suo potere per dargli l’opportunità di essere finalmentepropriamente felice.

Sembra destino quando il pomeriggio inizia a finire, il sole che si immerge nel cielo sopra la linea degli alberi, quando Louis trova un paio di occhi dall’altra parte del cimitero. E’ ancora in piedi vicino alla tomba di Charles, ma c’è una figura in piedi vicino all’entrata del cimitero in jeans scuri e una giacca, che assomiglia al resto della vita di Louis che aspetta di essere trovata.

Louis inizia a camminare verso di lui senza nemmeno rendersene conto, e poi d’improvviso è lì, di fronte a lui, per la prima volta in moltissimo. Louis non ha idea di come avesse potuto sapere di questo Harry, come è arrivato qui, perché è qui, ma Louis è pronto, Dio, è pronto per questo.

“Ciao,” dice Harry, muovendosi ansiosamente, gli occhi che si spostano dai suoi stessi piedi e il volto di Louis. “Ho visto sul giornale che c’era una commemorazione oggi. Spero vada bene il fatto che sia qui,” dice.

“Va bene,” dice Louis, sorridendo appena. “Molto bene. Sono felice tu sia qui.”

Harry sorride di rimando, le spalle tese che si rilassano. “Bene,” dice piano. “Non riesco a credere che sia già passato un anno.”

“Già,” dice Louis, finalmente forzandosi di distogliere lo sguardo dal viso di Harry, gettando un’occhiata dietro alle spalle al sole che sta tramontando sul cimitero, solo poche persone che ancora indugiano vicino la tomba di Charles. “Non sembra possibile, sai? Alcune volte sembra che sia passata un’eternità da quando eravamo sulla nave, ma altre volte mi sveglio aspettandomi di trovarmi di nuovo sull’isola,” dice.

“So cosa vuoi dire,” sospira Harry, scuotendo la testa.

“Ho ancora incubi, ad essere onesto. Mi viene ancora l’ansia ogni volta che sento dei tuoni,” ammette.

Louis lo guarda per un momento, il cuore che fa male al pensiero di tutto. “Potrebbe sembrare strano,” dice, “ma penso ancora a te ogni volta che sento dei tuoni. C’è stata una tempesta alcune settimane fa e tutto quello a cui riuscivo a pensare eri tu,” dice.

“Sì?” dice Harry, le labbra che si curvano all’angolo.

“Sì,” ridacchia piano Louis. “Molte cose mi ricordano di te, davvero.”

Harry non dice nulla per un momento, guardando solo il viso di Louis. “Hai smesso di rispondere ai miei messaggi,” dice alla fine, ma la voce è diversa da prima, più bassa, più seria.

Louis si acciglia, scuotendo la testa. “No non l’ho fatto,” dice. Pensa che si ricorderebbe se avesse preso la decisione di smettere di rispondere ai messaggi di Harry consciamente, e sa che non l’ha mai presa.

Harry emette un piccolo suono, una sorta di risatina a disagio, e Louis tira fuori il telefono. Apre la conversazione con Harry, il cuore che affonda quando si rende conto che gli ultimi messaggi di Harry non hanno risposta, ognuno a qualche settimana di distanza.

“Merda,” sibila, arrossendo. “Mi dispiace un sacco. Sono il peggiore. Giuro che non ti stavo ignorando di proposito,” dice, alzando di nuovo lo sguardo su Harry.

“Va bene,” dice Harry, sembra un po’ più a suo agio ora che sa che non è stato intenzionale.

“Sono stato in cattiva forma, non ti mentirò,” dice Louis, spingendo il telefono in tasca. “Ho passato dei momenti terribili.”

“Capibile perfettamente,” dice Harry. “Vorrei che avessi provato a contattarmi, però. Avrei potuto aiutarti.”

“Non avresti potuto,” dice Louis, e Harry sembra voglia controbattere, ma non lo fa. Forse entrambi sanno cosa intenda Louis. “Come stai?” chiede Louis, perché vuole saperlo, ha bisogno di saperlo.

“Bene,” dice Harry, annuendo appena mentre getta un’occhiata oltre le spalle di Louis.

“Sta andando decisamente meglio, sto voltando pagina e tutto. Ho un nuovo lavoro, perciò quello è stato molto buono, e sembra che ogni cosa si stia facilitando un po’,” dice.

Louis annuisce, abbassando lo sguardo sui suoi piedi. Lo colpisce che non sa nemmeno cosa faccia Harry di carriera, o quale era il suo lavoro, o davvero, qualsiasi cosa di lui. Si sente di conoscere Harry meglio di quanto abbia mai conosciuto qualcun altro, di sapere che sapore ha, che odore ha, com’è stringerlo quando piange, ma allo stesso tempo non conosce affatto Harry, non ha idea di quali siano le sue passioni, di cosa gli piaccia, quale tipo di musica ascolta o quali film gli piace vedere. Vuole tutto, vuole tutto quello, vuole sapere tutto ciò che c’è da sapere su Harry, e per la prima volta, è qualcosa che pensa gli sia permesso volere.

“Congratulazioni,” sorride Louis, alzando alla fine lo sguardo su di lui. “Che lavoro è?”

“Be’, lavoravo alle vendite, sai, sul piano di un centro commerciale da anni. Sono finalmente riuscito a salire di livello nella moda però, ma tipo, per davvero, e ora lavoro in un vero ufficio con veri dirigenti,” sorride. “Sono il nuovo ragazzo ora, sai, porto il caffè e faccio fotocopie, ma spero che presto riuscirò ad essere promosso come assistente, e da lì poi potrò incominciare a farmi spazio nella compagnia,” dice fiero.

“Wow,” dice Louis, ridacchiando un po’. “E’ sbalorditivo. Fa molto Rachel di Friends,” scherza.

“E’ il mio sogno,” ride Harry, sorridendo verso i piedi mentre mette le mani in tasca. Louis lo guarda, il cuore che batte nel migliore dei modi, e d’improvviso tutto quello che vuole è toccarlo, baciarlo, tutto quello che sta dicendo a se stesso di non volere da un anno.

“Quindi, che hai fatto tu invece?” chiede Harry, tornando a guardare Louis.

“Oh,” dice Louis, il sorriso che svanisce appena. “Uh, niente, davvero.”

“Sei tornato al lavoro?” dice Harry. Louis vuole tornare a trenta secondi fa, prima che si iniziasse a sentire come il più grande sfigato della terra.

“Um, no,” borbotta, abbassando lo sguardo. “Vivo grazie agli assegni dell’assicurazione, in realtà.”

“Oh,” dice Harry, e sta cercando di farlo sembrare come se non pensasse che sia triste, ma entrambi sanno che lo è. “Be’, va bene,” dice debolmente.

Louis vuole affondare nella terra e scomparire, il viso che si scalda. E’ un fottuto perdente, onestamente, ed entrambi lo sanno, ed è mortificante.

Harry sta perfettamente bene, sta eccellendo nella sua carriera, realizzando il suo sogno, riprendendosi come se nulla fosse successo mentre Louis sta ancora andando alla deriva, nessun doppio senso inteso.

“Stavo pensando anche di trovare un nuovo lavoro,” mente, tirando fuori le parole dal culo. “Forse farei bene ad allontanarmi dall’insegnare. Mi è sempre piaciuto scrivere, tipo canzoni e testi teatrali, magari potrei iniziare a intraprendere quello,” fa spallucce.

Harry ha questo sguardo tenero e pieno d’affetto negli occhi, e Louis pensa che l’ha distratto con successo da quanto sia triste la sua vita. “Eri un insegnante?” domanda Harry, sorridendo, quando Louis annuisce.

“Sì,” dice Louis. “Insegnavo teatro.”

“Non l’ho mai saputo,” dice Harry, sembra un po’ turbato. “Non riesco a credere che non lo sapessi.”

“Io non ho mai saputo che fossi nella moda, quindi voglio dire, va bene così,” ridacchia Louis, gli occhi puntati a terra.

“Già,” dice Harry. “C’è molto di cui non abbiamo mai parlato.”

E’ serio, all’improvviso, e Louis sente il cambiamento d’aria attorno a loro, e tutto diventa un po’ più carico.

“Molto,” ripete Louis, fissandosi i piedi per un lungo momento prima di forzarsi ad alzare lo sguardo sul viso di Harry.

“Sentiti libero di dirmi di andare a fanculo se questo è inappropriato,” dice Harry, muovendosi un po’, “ma vuoi prenderti un drink quando avrai finito? Recuperare un po’ il tempo perso?”

“Sì, in realtà,” dice Louis, annuendo velocemente. “Sì, mi piacerebbe.”

Se ne vanno insieme una volta che il sole è tramontato e la giornata inizia a scurirsi, e gli ultimi familiari di Charles iniziano ad andarsene. Harry ha preso il treno fino a qui, perciò Louis si offre di accompagnarlo indietro, dato che passeranno la serata insieme, comunque sia.

Il viaggio in macchina è silenzioso, ma non scomodo. La radio è accesa per non far pesare il silenzio, ma Louis pensa che starebbero bene comunque senza. Non si sente in dovere di parlare con Harry tutto il tempo quando sono insieme; alcune volte possono solo essere, e quella è un’ottima cosa, qualcosa che Louis non ha mai sperimentato con molte persone nella sua vita.

A Louis piace essere il centro dell’attenzione. Gli piace avere gli occhi della gente addosso tutto il tempo, gli piace il suono della sua stessa voce, nel modo meno vanitoso possibile. Ama far ridere la gente, intrattenerla, riempire una stanza della sua personalità. Qualcosa di Harry lo mette a suo agio, lo fa sentire come se non dovesse essere rumoroso e oltraggioso per essere il centro della attenzione. Sente di avere comunque l’attenzione di Harry, anche quando non sta facendo proprio nulla.

Si fermano ad un pub fuori dalla città che piace ad Harry, perché è calmo e tranquillo abbastanza per fare una vera conversazione.

Prendono un tavolo in un angolo tranquillo e ordinano un paio di birre, e potrebbe essere la prima volta dopo mesi che Louis è genuinamente a suo agio.

“Allora,” dice Louis, facendo un sorso della birra e sorridendo nella direzione di Harry, “raccontami della tua vita prima della nave. Delle cose di cui non abbiamo mai parlato.”

“Be’,” dice Harry, giocando con l’etichetta della bottiglia. “Sono cresciuto nel Cheshire, ho frequentato l’università di Manchester, mi sono trasferito a Londra la prima possibilità che ho trovato, perché è una capitale della moda, e tutto. Ho lavorato in tutti i grandi negozi circa di Oxford Street, Topshop, Zara, H&M, John Lewis, fai il nome di qualche negozio, ci ho lavorato,” ridacchia. “Non so se hai mai lavorato alle vendite, ma fa schifo. L’ho odiato. Prendeva tutto il mio tempo, e non venivo nemmeno pagato bene, ma in qualche modo avevo nella testa che avevo bisogno di iniziare da lì per entrare poi nel mondo della moda. Non sopportavo di ritornarci quando andavo a casa, perciò ho iniziato a mandare domande per posizioni migliori, e ora sono un segretario per un dirigente di bassa quota da Topman, ma è qualcosa,” fa spallucce.

“E’ stupendo,” dice Louis, resistendo all’impulso di prendere qualche altro sorso di birra. Vorrebbe essere come Harry, avrebbe potuto utilizzare l’intera cosa come opportunità per ribaltare la sua vita.

“E tu?” domanda Harry. “Eri un insegnante di teatro?”

“Sì,” dice Louis, abbassando lo sguardo per parlare con la bottiglia. “Non è quello che avrei mai pensato di fare, di certo non dove volevo finire, ma è divertente. E’ bello essere in grado di formare dei legami con gli studenti, sai? Fino a quando non si diplomano e se ne vanno e poi devi formare nuove relazioni con altri bambini,” ridacchia. “Ma, no, mi piaceva. Era troppo presto tornarci, sai, quando siamo tornati finalmente a casa, perciò mi sono preso un anno sabbatico.”

“Ci tornerai questo autunno?” chiede Harry, sembra gasato. “Sarà così bello!”

“Già, um,” fa spallucce Louis, fissandosi le mani. “Non lo so.”

“Oh,” dice Harry, facendo marcia indietro velocemente.

“Be’, va bene anche se non ci torni. Sai, se hai bisogno di più tempo. Non credo che ti biasimerebbero,” dice.

“Già,” Louis fa spallucce di nuovo. “Credo di aver più o meno realizzato quanto sia breve e fragile la vita, sai?” Qual è il senso di fare qualcosa se non la ami?” dice, alzando finalmente lo sguardo su Harry. Trattiene il respiro, ma Harry non sembra notarlo.

“Forse dovresti trovare qualcosa di diverso,” dice Harry. “Hai detto che ti piaceva scrivere, forse potresti perseguire quello? Non un tempo migliore di adesso,” dice.

“Forse,” biascica Louis. “Credo di essere spaventato di non essere bravo abbastanza. Insegnare è sicuro, sai? E so come farlo,” dice.

“Quand’è stata l’ultima volta che ti sei divertito essendo al sicuro?” chiede Harry, prendendo un sorso della birra come se non avesse scosso Louis alla base.

Parlano per alcune ore, conoscendosi fuori dal contesto dell’isola, ma il commento di Harry rimane fisso nel cervello di Louis per il resto della serata. Quand’è stata l’ultima volta che ti sei divertito essendo al sicuro? Ha un senso, e Louis lo sa, non riesce a dimenticarlo. Non riesce a ricordare l’ultima volta che si è divertito; veramente, per lo meno. E’ stato al sicuro per tutta la sua vita, non ha mai corso alcun rischio, non è mai uscito dalla sua comfort zone, e pensa che sia ora di iniziare a provarci. Pensa che forse oggi, di tutti i giorni, dovrebbe essere il giorno in cui inizia a provarci.

La conversazione si calma naturalmente alla terza birra, ma stanno bevendo lentamente, passando la maggior parte del tempo parlando, ridendo, mettendosi a loro agio l’uno con l’altro. E’ come se Louis stia recuperando del tempo con un vecchio amico, qualcuno che conosce da tutta la vita, qualcuno che è destinato a restargli vicino.

Si mette comodo e a proprio agio prima di decidere che è ora di spingere la situazione.

“Quindi,” dice, cercando di tenere la voce leggera, casuale, mangiucchiandosi un po’ le unghie così da non dover guardare il viso di Harry. “Stai, erm... stai vedendo qualcuno?”

Harry si immobilizza, la mano stretta alla bottiglia di birra, come se stesse cercando di essere più attento/cauto possibile. “No,” dice, cercando un po’ troppo di essere nonchalant. Fa sorridere un po’ Louis. “No, non sto vedendo nessuno.”

“”Figo,” dice Louis, morsicandosi la parte interna del labbro. L’aria è tesa, d’improvviso, ma Louis ha voglia di ridere.

“E tu?” chiede velocemente Harry, alzando lo sguardo su di lui. “Stai vedendo qualcuno?”

“No,” dice Louis, mantenendo il contatto visivo con l’unghia del pollice ma sorridendo finalmente. “Non ci ho nemmeno pensato.”

“Nemmeno io,” ammette Harry. Cade un po’, come se fosse sollevato, ma ora che Louis ha iniziato a spingere, vuole continuare a farlo.

“Perché?” chiede, dandogli un’occhiata. Harry lo sta guardando attentamente, ma distoglie lo sguardo non appena Louis incontra i suoi occhi.

“Erm,” dice, muovendosi un po’ sul posto. “So che mi hai detto di non aspettarti, e giuro che non è come sembra,” dice, a voce troppo alta, troppo velocemente. “Solo che non posso immaginare di stare con qualcuno che non sia tu?” dice, come se fosse una domanda alla quale Louis deve rispondere.

Louis borbotta piano, morsicandosi la parte interna del labbro e abbassando nuovamente lo sguardo per giocare di nuovo con le dita. E’ andato troppo oltre, lo stomaco che si contorce in modo scomodo, ma la voce di Harry fa eco di nuovo nella sua testa. Quand’è stata l’ultima volta che si è divertito essendo al sicuro?

“Scusa,” dice Harry, strofinandosi appena il viso. “Mi dispiace se ha reso strane le cose, e sei a disagio, ma dovevo dirlo,” dice. “Va bene se non provi le stesse cose, dovevo solo dirtelo,” dice.

“Non rende strane le cose,” dice Louis. Non è davvero così, si rende conto Louis. Lui sta bene, totalmente bene, e ha finito di sforzarsi di smettere di volere le cose che vuole.

“No?” chiede cautamente Harry, sembra confuso.

Louis lo sta probabilmente mandando fuori di testa, ma onestamente, Louis stesso sta andando fuori di testa.

“No,” dice sicuro. “E, sai cosa? Se me lo avessi detto ieri mi avrebbe fatto sentire a disagio, e nervoso, e mi sarei sentito pressato e frettoloso e mi sarei distaccato ancora di più, e probabilmente ti avrei tagliato fuori dalla mia vita una volta per tutte,” dice.

La voce è instabilmente calma alle sue orecchie, e Harry lo sta guardando con occhi sbarrati, terrorizzato.

“E-” Harry si strozza appena, guardando ovunque tranne gli occhi di Louis. “E oggi?”

“Oggi,” sospira Louis, “Ho avuto una conversazione con la mamma di Charles che mi ha davvero aperto gli occhi. Mi ha detto che devo iniziare ad andare avanti, perché è quello che Charles avrebbe voluto. Mi ha detto che lui mi amava, e che voleva solo vedermi felice, e se andare avanti e innamorarmi di qualcun altro è quello che mi serve per essere felice, allora è quello che dovrei fare,” dice.

Si blocca per un po’ di effetto drammatico, ma Harry sta letteralmente trattenendo il respiro, il poverino, perciò Louis decide di smetterla di girarci intorno. “E penso abbia ragione,” dice.

Harry emette un fruscio di respiro e Louis sorride, ma non ha ancora finito, non è nemmeno alla fine.

“Credo che fosse quello che avevo bisogno di sentire, onestamente, perché ho passato molto tempo essendo triste per tutte le ragioni sbagliate, e credo che il vero problema fosse che non fossi mai innamorato di Charles.” Rimane nell’aria per un lungo momento una volta che l’ha detto forte e chiaro, ma sa di giusto, sa di vero. “Credo che avessi ragione, sulla nave. Non ero mai pienamente innamorato di lui, ero solo a mio agio con lui, e disposto ad essere a mio agio per il resto della mia vita. Non ho mai davvero saputo com’è essere genuinamente amati, e essere innamorati, ed ero pronto ad accontentarmi di quello che avevo. Cosa che, non fraintendermi, andava bene, avevamo una bella cosa. Forse non andava bene come sarebbe potuta andare. E mi spezza pensare che se solo lo avessi saputo, avrei potuto evitare l’intera cosa, sai? Non avrei comprato l’anello, o i biglietti per la crociera, e non lo avrei portato su quella fottuta nave per fargli la proposta, e ora lui non sarebbe morto.” Prende un’altra pausa, più per riprendersi che per effetto drammatico, ma Harry sembra rimanere ancorato ad ogni parola, pronto a dargli tutto il tempo di cui ha bisogno.

“E’ qualcosa con cui ho sempre combattuto negli ultimi mesi, e fa fottutamente male, amico. Non so se riuscirò mai a superarlo,” borbotta, “ma poi mi fa pensare, sai, che forse ero su quella barca per una ragione. E forse quella ragione era incontrare te,” dice, alzando lo sguardo sul viso di Harry.

Gli occhi di Harry sono bagnati, e Louis non sa come non sia lui quello con il groppo in gola tra di due, ma ha bisogno di far uscire il resto prima di perdere lo slancio.

“E fa fottutamente schifo, ed è così perverso che così tante persone abbiano dovuto perdere la vita e io invece mi sono innamorato,” sghignazza, “ma credo davvero di essere destinato ad essere lì per potermi innamorare di te. Credo mi ci sia voluto un po’ più di tempo e un po’ più di energia di quello che l’universo intendeva, forse, ma credo di essere finalmente pronto a lasciare che il destino faccia il suo corso e innamorarmi di te,” dice. “Sono pronto ad essere di nuovo felice, o forse per la prima volta. Non lo so ancora, ma credo che avremo tempo per capirlo,” fa spallucce.

Harry sta sorridendo così tanto, gli occhi che scintillano di lacrime non versate, e anche Louis sente le sue stesse emozioni traboccare. Louis odia piangere davanti alle persone, ma suppone che Harry lo abbia visto piangere abbastanza, che può essere l’eccezione alla regola. Diamine, è l’unica eccezione a tutte le regole di Louis.

Louis avvicina la mano e Harry si aggrappa, stringendola abbastanza forte che le ossa della mano di Louis si fondono un po’.

“Credo sia importare pensare che tutte quelle persone non dovevano morire per farci incontrare,” dice Harry, la voce lenta, calcolata ma ancora che vacilla di emozione. “Il fatto che ci siamo incontrati è stato... un evento fortunato,” dice, strofinando il dorso della mano di Louis con il pollice.

Louis annuisce, considerando il tutto per un momento. “Sai cosa, penso tu abbia ragione,” decide. “E quello aiuta davvero,” dice, guardando il viso di Harry.

“E’ l’unico modo per cui sto mantenendo il controllo, se devo essere onesto,” ridacchia, strofinandosi l’occhio con la mano libera e poi alzando di nuovo lo sguardo su Louis. Sembra stanco, d’improvviso, ma ancora così felice, così bello, che Louis vuole guardarlo per il resto della vita. E va bene, crede. Può farlo.

“Dio,” respira Louis, sbuffando una risata nel palmo della mano. “Siamo davvero la più unica storia d’amore nel mondo, non è vero? Come Jack e Rose ma più gay, e più sdolcinati, e nessuno dei due è morto,” apostrofa.

“Finché siamo una storia d’amore alla fine,” dice Harry, “Non mi interessa come abbiamo iniziato.”

Louis non può fare a meno che ridere. togliendo la mano da quella di Harry per strofinare entrambi i palmi sul viso. “Riesco a sentire i nostri figli futuri, ‘Papino, come vi siete incontrati tu e papà? ‘Be’, figliolo, circa 3,000 persone sono morte tutte in una volta e anche noi siamo quasi morti, ma non lo abbiamo fatto alla fine, e poi dopo un fottuto anno e qualche bagaglio d’emozioni non necessarie, ci siamo innamorati,” dice. Sta per lo più scherzando, ma la luce negli occhi di Harry gli scalda il cuore, glielo fa volere ancora più di ogni altra cosa.

“Vuoi avere dei figli con me?” domanda Harry, sembra che Louis gli abbia appena dato la migliore notizia della sua vita. Forse lo ha fatto.

“Oh, voglio un mucchio di figli,” dice Louis. “Ti conviene essere d’accordo perché non scenderò a compromessi.”

“Sono d’accordissimo,” lo assicura Harry. “A patto che non li porteremo mai su una fottuta nave da crociera,” dice.

“Sarò dannato se guarderò un’altra volta solo una barca,” dice Louis, sghignazzando.

“Tutti i nostri figli dovranno prendere lezioni di nuoto, e e dovranno indossare giubbotti di salvataggio nel giro di due chilometri di qualsiasi cosa più profonda di una pozzanghera,” dice.

Harry emette una delle sue strombazzanti, bellissime risate, portandosi una mano sulla bocca. “Va benissimo per me,” sghignazza, gli occhi che scintillano in direzione di Louis mentre finisce l’ultima birra.

“Vuoi venire al mio appartamento?” domanda Louis, il sorriso giocoso che si trasforma in qualcosa di più speranzoso. Harry sorride e basta, mordicchiandosi il labbro mentre annuisce.

Finiscono i loro drink e la ciotola delle patatine che hanno ordinato al secondo round, e poi Louis fa strada verso la macchina. Si zittiscono ancora una volta che sono per strada, la radio che riempie il silenzio, ma la testa di Louis sta ronzando rumorosamente con ogni cosa che vuole ora.

Parcheggia sul marciapiede, dove la macchina rimarrà finché Louis non ne avrà ancora bisogno per andare in qualche posto in cui non arriva la metropolitana, e poi si dirigono verso l’appartamento in un silenzio felice e confortevole. Sono ancora in silenzio quando entrano, e Louis è solo contento di aver avuto l’accortezza di non lasciare un casino prima di partire per la commemorazione questa mattina.

Si sfila la giacca e le scarpe mentre Harry cammina per il soggiorno, gli occhi che perlustrano la stanza. Finalmente Louis si volta per affrontarlo e Harry sgrana gli occhi, non sembra colpito.

“Questo posto è esattamente uguale a come era l’ultima volta che sono stato qui, quasi un anno fa,” dice.

“Già,” borbotta Louis, china la testa così da non dover guardare il viso di disapprovazione di Harry.

Si tiene occupando facendo uscire Clifford dalla camera dove è stato rinchiuso tutto il giorno, tenendo le spalle a Harry per più tempo possibile. “Non riesco a sbarazzarmi di niente, o a spostarlo. Dovrei però probabilmente, hm?” trasalisce, gettando uno sguardo a tutte le foto appese ancora nell’appartamento, lui e Charles e tutti i loro amici che fanno cose che erano solite far sentire Louis come se la sua vita fosse più affascinante e perfetta di quello che sia mai stata.

“Già,” dice Harry, arricciando il naso un po’. E’ così fottutamente carino, anche mentre critica le scelte di vita di Louis. “Ci lavoreremo,” ridacchia.

Louis sorride, muovendosi nella stanza per ritornare davanti a Harry,

Harry inspira lentamente e trattiene il respiro per mezzo secondo, e quando espira fa muovere appena la frangia di Louis.

“Posso baciarti?” domanda, finalmente, le parole che Louis ha agognato di sentire da così tanto.

“Dio, mi è mancato sentirtelo dire,” biascica, avvicinandosi per avvolgere le braccia attorno alle spalle di Harry.

Harry lo stringe dai fianchi e lo bacia lento, profondo, è così bello che fa formicolare la colonna vertebrale di Louis e curvare le dita dei piedi. Si sente volare, come se riuscisse a fluttuare se non fosse per Harry che lo stringe forte, che lo tiene ancorato a tutto quello che è reale e finalmente alla sua portata.

Sa di patatine e birra, due delle cose preferite di Louis, mischiato al sapore di Harry, cosa che sta decisamente diventando il sapore preferito di Louis. Non ha mai provato piacere nel baciare una persona così tanto come prova piacere a baciare Harry, e questo è tutto quello che hanno fatto, ma sembra essere tutto quello di cui ha bisogno Louis.

Lo colpisce il fatto che non ha mai fatto nient’altro con Harry se non baciarlo, non lo ha mai toccato oltre quello, e per tutto quello che ha pensato e immaginato, non ha mai sognato che sarebbe di fatto successo.

Accarezza la schiena di Harry e la sua colonna vertebrale con le mani, arrivando al culo, domandando silenziosamente di toccarlo.

Hanno un intero mondo da esplorare, ora, ed è affascinante, specialmente quando Harry geme piano nella bocca di Louis e se lo spinge contro le mani. Louis non si è mai sentito così euforico a toccare qualcuno nella sua vita, mai ha provato così tanto piacere dai gemiti di qualcuno.

E’ innamorato, pensa, completamente e irrevocabilmente, e non vuole mai rinunciare a questo. Ce l’ha a malapena, ma è già l’emozione più speciale che abbia mai sentito, già il modo più meraviglioso che avrebbe potuto immaginare di passare il resto della vita.

Si muovono verso il divano dopo un po’, e Harry fa sdraiare Louis e bacia la vera anima dal suo corpo. Lo può tenere, pensa Louis, è suo ora, comunque. Louis sta facendo tutti questi rumori che non si è mai sentito fare e lo ama, ama la persona che è quando è con Harry, ama il modo in cui il suo stomaco si contorce e il suo corpo esplode in formicolii più dolci possibile quando Harry lo spinge contro di sé e lo bacia più forte.

Per quanto Louis non voglia, deve respirare, ma Harry non smette nemmeno quando Louis gira il viso per ingoiare un po’ d’aria fresca. Continua a baciare l’angolo della bocca di Louis, la mascella, il collo su e giù, succhiando abbastanza da fare eruttare la pelle di Louis di pelle d’oca. Non lascia nessun segno, ma respira caldo sulla saliva lasciata sulla pelle di Louise quello fa gemere Louis, che si contorce sotto il corpo di Harry e alza il mento per lasciare spazio a Harry per farlo continuare.

Fissa il soffitto mentre Harry gli bacia il collo, tirando il colletto della maglia per aprirla così da avere più spazio per esplorare. Louis conficca le dita nei fianchi di Harry solo per trovare qualcosa su cui aggrapparsi. la testa che si gira di lato quando Harry inizia a succhiare particolarmente forte sul solco della clavicola.

“La prima volta che ti ho visto,” dice Harry, biascicando contro la pelle di Louis, facendo vibrare il suo corpo, “Ero un po’ ubriaco, e tu eri in questa maglietta deliziosa, e le tue clavicole erano esposte, e tutto quello a cui riuscivo a pensare era di bere da questo solco qui,” trascina la lingua sul solco in questione, “ e leccarlo. Sembra che i miei sogni si stiano realizzando,” dice, tenendosi occupato mordendo la pelle di Louis piano non appena finisce di parlare.

Louis fa questa sorta di suono rumoroso nel retro della gola, gemendo, un altro suono che il suo corpo ha riservato solo per Harry, a quanto pare. Si sforza di tenere gli occhi aperti così da non perdersi troppo nella sensazione e nell’imbarazzo stesso, cercando in giro per la stanza qualcosa su cui focalizzare l’attenzione oltre che alla sensazione delle labbra meravigliose di Harry che baciano il segno appena fatto.

Clifford sta mangiando in cucina, il rumore di lui che sgranocchia croccanti che arriva al soggiorno. Louis cerca di concentrarsi su quello, di riprendersi, ma poi i suoi occhi finiscono su una certa cornice sulla console sotto la televisione e ogni cosa gli scivola dalla mente.

E’ una foto di lui e Charles a Parigi, uno degli ultimi viaggi che hanno fatto insieme prima della crociera. Sono davanti alla Torre Eiffel, gli occhiali di Louis stanno bloccando metà del suo viso, ma la luce è carina, perciò Charles ha insistito che venisse appesa.

Non sembrano nemmeno innamorati, a malapena si toccano se non per il braccio di Charles sulla spalla di Louis, ma niente del loro linguaggio del corpo sembra quello di una coppia pazzamente innamorata. Louis la fissa per un lungo momento, la bocca di Harry che ancora lavora sul suo petto mentre apre i bottoni della camicia di Louis uno ad uno, inconscio di aver completamente perso l’attenzione di Louis.

Louis potrebbe impanicarsi di nuovo. Potrebbe spingere via Harry e iniziare a piangere e a sentirsi orribile per riuscire a voltare pagina. Se questo stesse succedendo ogni altro giorno prima di oggi, lo farebbe probabilmente, e poi probabilmente salterebbe da un balcone solo per scappare dal senso di colpa.

Sente la voce della mamma di Charles, però, che gli dice che sta facendo la cosa giusta, che deve andare avanti prima o poi, che Charles vuole solo che sia felice. Si immagina Charles, in qualsiasi posto sia ora, che fa il tifo per lui, felice che finalmente Louis sia felice, e Louis sbatte via la piccola traccia di lacrime negli occhi prima di prendere Harry dalla spalla e spingerlo di un centimetro vicino.

Harry alza lo sguardo velocemente, di già preoccupato, come se avesse sentito il cambiamento nel battito di Louis e pensasse che Louis perderà di nuovo la testa. Louis gli sorride e basta, però, strattonandolo e baciandogli le labbra di nuovo.

“Camera da letto?” respira, le sillabe che si mischiano nella bocca di Harry, ma Harry lo capisce comunque. Lo tira in piedi, sorridendo, scendendo da Louis e trascinandolo per il corridoio fino alla camera.

Louis chiude la porta con un calcio così da non far entrare Clifford e fargli vedere qualcosa che non ha bisogno di vedere, ma prima che la porta sia del tutto chiusa Harry lo ha già steso sul letto, arrampicandosi sopra di lui. Louis chiude gli occhi e non pensa, lo lascia fare, la pelle che formicola di eccitazione mentre Harry velocemente finisce di sbottonare la camicia e la apre.

Harry passa anni a baciare il petto e lo stomaco di Louis, lasciando segni sulla pelle e mordicchiano le parti più morbide del corpo di Louis.

Louis sta lentamente perdendo la testa, contorcendosi contro la bocca di Harry, ma mai lontano da questa, mai lontano dall’amore di Harry.

Traccia il corpo di Harry per aprire i suoi stessi pantaloni e Harry non lo aiuta nemmeno un po’, ridacchia mentre Louis fa fatica e geme finché finalmente riesce a spingersi i pantaloni e le mutande lungo le ginocchia.

Harry si allontana appena e fissa quello a cui Louis sta lavorando, sedendosi per spingere i pantaloni di Louis lungo il resto delle gambe e togliendosi la sua stessa maglia dalla testa.

“Non vorrei sembrare un viscido,” dice Harry, buttando la maglia sul pavimento e mantenendosi sul corpo di Louis, i loro petti allineati, il respiro caldo di Harry che si mischia con quello di Louis, “ma sei bello proprio come avevo immaginato che fossi.”

Louis geme, afferrando i fianchi di Harry e tenendoselo contro mentre si strofina contro di lui. “Allora smettila di provocarmi e toccami, stronzo.”

“Mi piacerebbe molto, stronzo,” ridacchia Harry, baciando la bocca di Louis velocemente prima di mettersi a sedere e sbottonarsi i jeans. “Cosa vuoi che faccia?”

“Onestamente potresti rimane seduto lì e guardami tutta la notte e probabilmente verrei su me stesso,” dice Louis, gli occhi che scivolano sul torso di Harry. Harry si ferma, le mani bloccate sulla cerniera, e sporge la testa per guardare Louis curioso. Louis geme pieno di pietà e afferra il polso di Harry, scuotendolo come per riportarlo in azione. “Ma non farlo per favore.”

Harry ride e finisce di togliersi i pantaloni, risistemandosi sopra di Louis totalmente nudo e bellissimo, così bello che Louis potrebbe piangere.

“E’ passato un po’,” dice Harry, muovendosi per sedersi sui fianchi di Louis, le cosce che incorniciano il corpo di Louis in maniera perfetta, come se fossero fatte per farlo. “Non ho nemmeno pensato di andare a letto con qualcuno da quando ti ho incontrato. Sei tutto quello che voglio, l’unica persona che abbia mai voluto così tanto,” ammette.

“Allora,” grugnisce Louis, frustrato, spingendo verso l’alto i fianchi così che il suo cazzo scivoli contro il culo di Harry, “Toccami cazzo, dio.”

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo, ma sta ancora sorridendo, chinandosi in avanti appena e sporgendosi indietro per prendere in mano il cazzo di Louis. “Sto cercando di avere un bel momento qui, ma tutto quello a cui riesci a pensare è farti toccare il cazzo, hm? Tipico,” sospira, anche mentre sposta i fianchi per far scivolare il cazzo di Louis tra le sue natiche e strofinarsi contro di lui.

Louis ha una commento arguto sulla punta della lingua, ma gli sfugge insieme al resto del mondo quando Harry inizia davvero a fare. Louis stringe i fianchi di Harry forte abbastanza da lasciare lividi ma quello non fa assolutamente nulla per far rallentare Harry, che continua a strofinarsi avanti e indietro sul cazzo di Louis così veloce che Louis vede le stelle subito. E’ ridotto ad un groppo inutile, la testa indietro e la bocca aperta mentre Harry si china in avanti senza rovinare l’angolazione e inizia a baciare la sua gola.

“Com’è?” chiede Harry, come se non riuscisse a dire che sta riducendo il cervello di Louis in poltiglia. “E’ bello, Lou? Ti cavalcherò per davvero più tardi, se vorrai, quando non avrai così tanta acquolina e renderò il momentogiusto. Ma questo andrà bene per ora, vero? Questo ti terrà felice finché non sarai pronto ad essere un po’ più paziente?”

Louis si sente un adolescente, già sull’orlo di venire, l’intero corpo che si contorce. “Cazzo,” respira, abbracciando le spalle di Harry. “Smettila, Non- non- oh-”

Harry ride senza respiro e bacia la bocca di Louis che ansima, strofinando i fianchi verso il basso particolarmente bene e rendendo teso tutto il corpo di Louis. Louis ansima e alza i fianchi contro di lui per alcune volte, il calore che striscia lento in maniera esasperante lungo la colonna vertebrale fino a quando non scoppia, e tutto è stelle e galassie dietro gli occhi di Louis quando finalmente viene, spingendo Harry verso il basso e mordendogli il collo inevitabilmente.

Harry non smette fino a quando Louis non lo obbliga, il piacere che vibra che si trasforma in dolore pizzicante, e Louis allunga le mani verso il basso per fermargli i fianchi. Harry si muove appena e inizia a strofinarsi sullo stomaco di Louis, seppellendo il viso nel collo di Louis e rilasciando un gemito tremante nel suo orecchio.

Louis fa scorrere le dita su e giù dalla colonna vertebrale di Harry mentre si riprende, finché il suo cervello è meno strapazzato ed è in grado di godersi la sensazione di avere Harry sopra di sé che si sta portando al limite.

Fa danzare le dita di nuovo sul culo di Harry, strofinandole piano sul buco, e poi tra le sue gambe per stringergli le palle. Harry geme e abbassa i fianchi contro lo stomaco di Louis, il corpo che si tende e trema, le palle strette nella presa di Louis mentre viene, i fianchi che si muovono in maniera irregolare e immobilizzando Louis sul letto.

Harry non scivola sul letto quando ha finito, si fa piccolo sopra di Louis e fa scorrere il naso nella curva del suo collo. Louis lo stringe, le braccia ancora un po’ intrappolate dalla camicia che non ha mai tolto del tutto. Ride dal nulla, solo sopraffatto di felicità per questa sensazione, Harry tutto rannicchiato sopra di lui, nudo e che anche lui ride, morbido e caldo e l’unica cosa che tiene Louis ancorato alla terra, l’unica cosa che rende tutto questo meritevole*.

-

Sono passati due anni e mezzo da quando la nave è affondata, e Louis è sulla cima del mondo. Harry e lui sono insieme da un anno e mezzo ora, e le cose sono stupende, migliori di quello che Louis pensava potessero essere, migliori di tutto quello che sia mai stato. Non sapeva che fosse possibile essere così felice, ma Harry continua a renderlo felice con ogni giorno che passa, e Louis dubita che arriverà un giorno in cui quello smetterà di essere tale.  
Alcune settimane dentro la relazione, vicino all’autunno dell’anno scorso, Harry passò a casa e trascorse tutto il giorno ad aiutare Louis a pulire l’appartamento, mettendo tutte le foto di Charles e tutti i piccoli ricordi della loro relazione in una scatola che Louis ora tiene dietro l’armadio. Harry si ostinó che non volesse che Louis si dimenticasse completamente di Charles, né che volesse eliminarlo completamente dalla vita di Louis. Ci sono ancora un po’ di loro foto qui e lì, ma la maggior parte delle fotografie ritraggono anche i loro amici. Harry non voleva davvero sentirsi come se stesse uscendo con il fidanzato di qualcun altro, essere ricordato costantemente ogni volta che guardava in giro per l’appartamento che Louis non fosse ancora completamente suo, fino a quando lui continuava a rimanere ancorato al passato.  
Hanno impacchettato anche tutti i vestiti e gli averi di Charles e li hanno donati in beneficienza e restituiti ai genitori di Charles per farci quello che volevano, e non appena l’appartamento sembrava non essere più abitato da Charles, il tutto si è incredibilmente semplificato.  
Rimpiazzano lentamente tutte le cornici vuote nell’appartamento con foto di loro due, tutte le avventure e le gite del fine settimane che hanno fatto, tutte le città diverse e i paesi e i monumenti in cui si sono innamorati. Louis sente di innamorarsi di Harry daccapo ogni volta che lo guarda, ed è ovvio dalle foto che scattano insieme, il modo in cui gli occhi di Louis brillano come non hanno mai fatto prima.  
L’appartamento diventa gradualmente anche di Harry, finché non decidono di smettere di perdere tempo e di trasferirsi insieme dopo che Harry dorme da lui sei notti su sette. Harry si trasferisce prima delle vacanze, e passano il compleanno di Louis stretti l’uno all’altro nel loro piccolo appartamento accogliente, e Natale allo stesso modo. E’ presto, forse troppo presto per essere sicuri di quello che sono, ma ne hanno già parlato, hanno già deciso che ormai è un affare fatto, una cosa che durerà per sempre, Harry è lui per Louis, e Louis è lui per lui.  
E’ passato un anno e mezzo da quando si sono messi insieme, l’anno e mezzo migliore della vita di Louis. E’ di nuovo autunno, cosa che era deprimente quando Louis era solito insegnare, ma ora che ha trovato una vera passione, sta iniziando ad amare il modo in clui il colore degli alberi cambia, il modo in cui l’aria diventa frizzante e fredda e Harry insiste nel passare le loro serate accoccolati sul divano bevendo tè e guardando film.  
Louis ha trovato lavoro come scrittore con una piccola compagnia nella città, e non è assolutamente la strada che aveva mai immaginato di prendere, ma la ama. Può essere creativo e lavorare con una squadra e il salario non è terribile, e ogni progetto che hanno creato in serie finora sono stati gli accomplishments più fieri della vita di Louis. Anche Harry se la sta cavando alla grande, lavorando nell’industria della moda, cercando ancora di essere promosso come assistente per Topman ma è più vicino di sempre, e Louis è sicuro che prima della fine dell’anno riuscirà ad ottenere il posto.  
Sembra che ogni cosa stia arrivando per entrambi. Louis è uscito alcune settimane fa ed ha comprato un altro anello, ma questa volta è sicuro di ciò, assolutamente sicuro che vuole passare il resto della vita con Harry.  
Non ha idea di come fare la domanda, come renderlo speciale come Harry merita, ma ha deciso che lascerà il tutto al caso, come il resto della loro relazione, perché la spontaneità sembra essere cosa loro.  
E’ domenica oggi, e stanno facendo colazione insieme, anche se è quasi mezzogiorno e sono svegli da ore, rimanendo a letto a chiacchierare.  
Prendono i fine settimana molto seriamente, perché è l’unico momento che hanno in cui possono rimanere insieme senza interruzione per quanto vogliano prima che la settimana ricominci.   
Venerdì sera è sempre la notte degli appuntamenti, anche se preferiscono rimanere in casa; Harry prepara una cena deliziosa e passano il resto della serata a letto con una bottiglia di vino e nessun vestito addosso, e si addormentano brilli e sorridenti e piacevolmente stanchi. I sabati sono per le faccende di casa, puliscono e fanno la spesa insieme come una vecchia coppia sposata, e poi per riscattare la loro giovinezza, passano la notte fuori, alcune volte con amici, alcun volte no, festeggiando fino alle prime ore del mattino. Quello è perfetto poi per pigre mattine di domenica che svaniscono in pigri pomeriggi di domenica, il modo perfetto per ricaricarsi prima di un’altra settimana movimentata.  
Harry sta cantando una canzone inventata sui waffles e le uova e Louis sta apparecchiando il tavolo, finendo le strofe ogni tal volta Harry non ha più materiale su cui cantare. Louis non riesce a smettere di ridere, si sente come un bambino eccitato della scuola, e Harry lo sa, continua a cantare la sua canzone ridicola solo per far continuare a ridere Louis. E’ così dolce che fa male al petto di Louis, e sa che Harry lo riesce a leggere sul viso quando finalmente si allontana dai fornelli e si dirige al tavolo con una pila di waffle sul piatto.  
“Waffles,” canticchia Harry facendo un ridicolo riff che metterebbe in imbarazzo Beyoncè, “con burro e sciroppo, e pezzi di cioccolato perché Louis vuole le carie!”  
“Hey!” ride Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Hai una bellissima voce, ma le tue canzoni sono cattive.”  
Harry ride col naso, appoggiando il piatto di waffles al centro del tavolo e spostandosi verso la sedia, le pantofole che si accapigliano sul pavimento. E’ solo in mutande e una maglia a maniche lunghe, sembra la definizione di coccoloso, e Louis pensa che potrebbe trascinarlo di nuovo a letto dopo la colazione. Louis sta indossando solo i pantaloni del pigiama e calze, e continua a beccare Harry che gli getta occhiate in direzione del suo petto nudo, perciò pensa che non ci metterà molto per convincerlo a tornare a letto.  
“Bon appetit, mon cheri,” Harry dice, con un perfetto accento francese, come un totale coglione. Louis lo ama moltissimo, non riesce a sopportarlo, prendendo il burro dal frigo e cercando di controllare il suo affetto.  
“Sposami,” dice, una volta raggiunto il tavolo. Non è come aveva intenzione di dirlo, ed entrambi lo sanno; Harry è bloccato a metà in procinto di sedersi, e Louis è ancora in piedi con un tubetto di burro tra le mani, e tutto si ferma.  
Non è assolutamente come aveva immaginato che andasse la proposta. Non aveva di certo dei piani, ma questo non è nemmeno vicino alle opzioni che aveva considerato, anche se immagina che ora che sono qui, ora che l’ha detto, tanto vale che finisca.  
“Cazzo,” dice eloquentemente, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Cristo, aspetta. Non ti muovere, okay? Torno subito,” sospira, appoggiando il burro e affrettandosi verso la camera.  
Tira fuori l’anello dal cassetto delle calze dove l’ha seppellito alcune settimane fa, richiudendo il cassetto con il fianco e correndo in cucina. Harry si sta ancora mantenendo sopra la sedia, il culo sporgente, completamente bloccato.  
“Tutto bene?” si preoccupa Louis, il peso di quello che finalmente lo sta colpendo. Sta per far la proposta di matrimonio ad Harry. E se Harry non fosse pronto? E se non lo volesse ancora? Certo, ne hanno parlato, ma se Harry avesse cambiato idea?  
“Mi hai detto di non muovermi,” dice Harry, guardandolo. “Quindi non mi sto muovendo. Mi sta venendo un crampo alle gambe però, quindi potresti muoverti?”  
E così, la tensione è spezzata, e Louis ride mentre passa il tavolo e si mette in ginocchio. Gli occhi di Harry stanno brillando, nonostante quanto si stia comportando in modo nonchalant, e fa saltare un battito al cuore di Louis. Sì, lo vuole, e non ne dubita nemmeno per un secondo. Questo è tutto, tutto quello che abbia mai chiesto.  
“Harry Styles,” inizia, sorridendogli, mordendosi l’interno della guancia quando Harry gli sorride di rimando, “Sei stato il più grande colpo di scema, turbinio, la più grande tempesta della mia vita, e non sono mai stato così felice di aver avuto tutto il mio mondo capovolto. Niente di tutto ciò è stato facile, nemmeno per un momento, ma amarti è la cosa più semplice che abbia mai fatto, e mi piacerebbe continuare a farlo per il resto della mia vita, se posso. Perciò, per favore, se mi facessi l’onore di sposarmi, e permettermi di passare il resto della mia vita amandoti e rendendoti felice e condividendo tutto con te, sarebbe piuttosto figo,” dice, annaspando con la scatolina dell’anello prima di farla vedere a Harry, aprendola piano e mostrandogli l’anello.  
Harry fa uscire la lingua ralla bocca e la morde, finalmente sedendosi del tutto sulla sedia. Sorride così tanto che entrambe le fossette sono esposte, gli occhi arricciati quasi chiusi. Si china verso l’anello, lo toglie dalla scatolina e finge di dargli un’occhiata per un momento, ma non lo sta nemmeno guardando, gli occhi fissi su Louis.  
“Sì,” dice finalmente, stringendo l’anello al petto. “Certo, sempre.”**  
Louis ride, senza respiro, prendendo l’anello dalla mano di Harry e mettendoglielo al dito. Harry lo fissa, raggiante, assomiglia al resto della vita di Louis tutta avvolta in un unico pacchetto.  
Si china verso Harry, e invece di alzarsi per bacialo come un umano, lo trascina sul pavimento. Harry lo segue senza remore, le gambe che si mischiano con quelle di Louis, e Louis lo bacia così forte che i loro denti sbattono contro, ma a nessuno dei due importa, troppo occupati a ridere l’uno nella bocca del’altro. Louis intrecci le dita con quelle di Harry e le stringe forte,  
sentendo l’anello premuto contro il suo dito, freddo contro la sua pelle.  
Non riesce a ricordare un momento in cui è stato così felice, nemmeno quando Harry gli lascia le mani per accarezzargli le guance e baciarlo più a fondo, occupando ogni singolo senso.  
Se aveste detto a Louis due anni e mezzo fa che qualche giorno avrebbe sposato quell’uomo della nave da crociera che non lo lasciava in pace, vi avrebbe riso in faccia. Ora, però, aggrovigliato sul pavimento della cucina con lui, l’anello al dito che preme nella guancia di Louis, Louis non riesce a credere di non averlo previsto. Non riesce a credere che c’era un tempo in cui non voleva permettersi di avere questo, che non pensava di averne bisogno. Ne ha bisogno, però, lo riesce a vedere ora. Ha bisogno così tanto di questo, ha bisogno di questo ragazzo tra le sue braccia più di quanto abbia bisogno dell’aria. Aveva bisogno che Harry entrasse nella sua vita e che sconvolgesse tutto quello che sembrava giusto alla testa di Louis, e ora ha bisogno di tenerlo per sempre, di amarlo, di continuare a essere sorpreso da lui e di imparare cose da lui e di essere inspirato da lui ogni giorno per il resto della vita. Si rimettono a fatica in piedi, e nonostante i loro waffles si siano completamente raffreddati, li mangiano comunque. Sono deliziosi, ma Louis potrebbe essere di parte, perché Harry li ha fatti, e per lui, tutto quello che fa Harry è magia.   
Passano il resto della giornata a letto, così come voleva Louis, e una delle caratteristiche migliori di Harry è che no riesce a negare nulla a Louis. Louis sente di aver lasciato ogni traccia di se stesso su quella nave sul fondale dell’oceano e, finalmente, è giusto così. Si è guadagnato una bella nuova versione di se stesso, con l’aiuto del ragazzo sopra di lui ora, che bacia Louis come se fosse l’unica persone che bacerà mai per il resto della vita, perché lo è, ed entrambi lo sanno.  
E’ nuvoloso fuori, potrebbe piovere a breve, ma va bene. Qualsiasi cosa succeda andrà bene, perché l’universo ha fatto il su corso e Louis si è guadagnato un bellissimo spettacolo da quello. Harry sta scendendo sul corpo di Louis e Louis manda un ringraziamento silenzioso a qualunque forza abbia deciso di dargli questo, e poi chiude gli occhi, e lascia che l’universo faccia il suo corso con lui. 

——

* era worthwhile, un aggettivo che rimanda appunto a quanto valga la pena aver aspettato tanto.

** “yes, of course, always” se seguite i larry non vi devo nemmeno spiegare. Giá sapete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci alla fine di questa bellissima esperienza.  
> Vi avviso già che in questi giorni ricontrollerò di nuovo (fino al sesto sono corretti) i capitoli, onde evitare errori stupidi e inutili o che rendono noiosa e strana la lettura.  
> Tradurre questa storia è stato davvero molto bello, nonostante i maledetti termini italiani faticassero a venirmi in mente.  
> Spero che ora che la storia sia finita, mi direte quali sono le vostre considerazioni.  
> Grazie per aver letto la storia. A presto


End file.
